


Butterfly Hunt

by Arcane_Student



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 53,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: Heinous has been defeated, but it doesn’t feel like a victory. Moon has disappeared, the Queendom is in ruins, and Star has relinquished the Wand. How can Marco help Star turn things around?
Relationships: Angie Diaz/Rafael Diaz, Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor, Moon Butterfly/River Butterfly, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Aimless Wandering

Marco was at a complete loss. 

The Kingdom (Queendom?) of Mewni was in ruins. Sure, Heinous’ de-souling of the people had been reversed, but how many had died in fighting her? Queen Moon was missing, lost to the infinite dimensions. Eclipsa had disappeared, taking an infant Meteora and the Wand with her to who knows where. And the few monster allies they had had all retreated from Mewni altogether. 

It was, in short, a terrible situation. 

Sitting in the ruins of the castle courtyard, he looked around. The walls were in shambles, many of the plants trampled or crushed in Heinous’ rage. Some had argued that the castle should be the first structure to receive repairs, but Star had been very audible in her argument against that plan. She had directed resources and workers towards the surrounding village instead, beginning reconstruction there. 

Star. Marco felt so sorry for her these days. She had spent every waking hour of the day helping people wherever she could, from coordinating construction to helping in relief efforts. Anytime anyone referred to her as “Queen” or even “Princess” had been soundly asked not to use those terms. People were confused by her rebuttals of the titles. 

Marco wasn’t though. He knew the entire story now. After all, Star had told him the night after the climactic battle. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Star, what are you doing? Giving Eclipsa the wand, letting her go off with Meteora? Why’d you do that?!”_

_“Because it was the right thing to do, Marco! Because I’m not a Queen! I was never even a Princess!”_

_“(Sigh) What are you talking about Star?”_

_“I’m not royalty! None of my family are!” She sat down on a section of collapsed wall, head down and face in her hands._

_Marco was still confused, but took a seat beside her, waiting for her to continue. It didn’t take long._

_“Y’know how I argued that Eclipsa get a fair trial?”_

_He nodded._

_“During the trial, somethings came forward. Eclipsa had her daughter taken away after she was imprisoned, and replaced with a random girl who grew up to be Festivia, one of my ancestors. The Butterfly family has been a lie.”_

_Marco had nothing to say in response. Star had come into his life because she was royalty, sure, but he had never seen her as Princess Star. She was just Star. Looking away, he tried to engage her. “So, what do you want to do now?”_

_Star took a steadying breath. “The people need a leader. I... I can’t be it. Not anymore. I wish Mom was here, she would know what to do.”_

_Marco didn’t think to suggest her dad, he remembered the state of the queendom when he was left in charge. “Do you know where she is?”_

_“Argh, no! I went to the Realm of Magic, lost my memories while there, and all I do remember was that that darned unicorn kicking us both out! She could be anywhere now!”_

_“Star, Star! Look at me!” He took her by the shoulders, their eyes locking. Her gaze was a mix of anger and vulnerability. “We will find her. Wherever she is, we will be able to find her.”_

_She stood up, shrugging away his hands. “Ugh, how can you know Marco!? We don’t know where she is, she may have lost all her memories, she doesn’t have any scissors with her, and I don’t have the Wand, so I can’t even use any magic myself!” She collapsed to her knees, emotions overtaking her and making her cry._

_Marco did the only thing he could think of; he walked over, knelt down, and gave her a hug. She turned and cried into his shoulder, giving a temporary port in the storm._

-x-X-x- 

It had given him some food for thought. If Eclipsa had been separated from her daughter, and said daughter had been stolen away, then maybe those two deserved whatever peace they could find. Actually have the chance to be the family they never got to be. He couldn’t begrudge them that. 

As for the Wand? Well, he wasn’t so much worried about what Eclipsa having it would mean. Instead, he was worried what it meant that Star  didn’t  have it. She had been using magic around him ever since they had first met. Star without magic sounded as strange as nachos without cheese. 

Getting up, he wandered around the castle, trying to find his bed. His room in the castle had been destroyed, as so many had been. Star’s tower had remained unmolested though, so now a few people shared the space. 

Kelly was staying there, still recovering from the fight. King River was there as well, a rather rambunctious presence at times. Tom regularly came by to visit Star, but stayed in his home in the Underworld. Marco had moved a mattress into the tower at Star’s insistence, which he didn’t feel the need to debate. 

Stepping inside, he could hear Kelly and River asleep on the upper level. He could also hear someone shivering. Coming up to Star’s bed, he saw the blonde lying on her mattress, fully clothed, lightly shaking, no blankets in sight.

Marco jostled her shoulder a bit. “Star, where are your bedsheets? You must be freezing.” 

Star looked at him. “O-o-oh, Marco. H-h-hi there. S-saw a family today. They had lost everything. Have a n-newborn boy. Decided t-t-to give them my bedding, help keep them w-warm at night.” 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be f-f-fine.” She said through chattering teeth. 

Marco sighed, unzipping his hoodie. Taking it off, he put it around the blonde. He then bent down, took her boots off her, and turned to his mattress. 

“Uh, Marco, what’re y-you doing?” 

“Making sure you stay warm.” Bending down, he gathered his blanket and sheets, bringing them over to Star’s bed. Flapping them out, he laid them over her. “There, that should keep you warm.” 

“But what a-about you? Now you have n-nothing to use.” 

“Eh, you forget? I spent 14 years, roughing it in the wilds. I’m made of stern stuff.” 

“Uh-huh, yeah, nope. G-get over here.” 

“Uh, what?” 

She flipped up the edge of the loaned bedding, patting the mattress. “You h-heard me. Get up here, no one is sleeping cold tonight m-mister. Don’t make me order you as my s-squire.” 

“I thought you were trying to get away from royal titles?” 

“Yeah, but squire isn’t royalty, and you don’t need to be r-royalty to have one. So c’mon Diaz.” 

Marco looked at the bed, and then at Star’s stubborn scowl. He knew giving in would result in her going to bed faster. “Alright, fine. Just don’t hog the bed.” 

“Psh, yeah, like I w-would do that.” The pair settled into bed, backs turned to each other. After a few moments, Star whispered out. “Good night Marco.” 

“Good night Star.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a fic that I had written back in 2018. I had watched the show up to the conclusion of Season 3, and a plot bunny but me. Ended up writing this story.  
> Then I got hit with a bout of depression, lost any interest in posting this story, and saw that Season 4 was released. Decided not to go through with sharing this.  
> This week, came across the fic in my files, re-read it, and decided to share it after all. The story is complete, I’ll post a few chapters everyday. Please note, I have not watched a single episode of Season 4. The few details I know are thanks to sites like Tumblr. The only new character from that season I’m using is Marco’s lil’ sis.
> 
> Hope some of you out there find this story appealing! Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Game Plan

Morning came, and with it the songs of birds. It’s at least what started to wake Marco up. 

As he roused, he noticed that he seemed to be pinned in place. And that his nose was filled with the scent of strawberries and summer. It kind of reminded him of... wait... 

Opening his eyes, he saw that he and Star were no longer sleeping back to back. Nope! Somewhere in the night, they had turned toward each other, and entangled their limbs! Marco’s arm was serving as Star’s pillow, while she hand managed to hook both an arm and a leg around him in turn. He had been effectively rendered immobile. 

Marco didn’t know what to do! He wanted to get out of this (possibly compromising) position, especially before Kelly and River noticed, but Star had been working so hard lately, he didn’t want to ruin her rest! 

Seeing a complete lack of options for escape, he tried not to move too much. Instead, he brought up the arm that wasn’t pinned down, and curled it around her waist. 

Her brow scrunched up in worry, and he thought he had done something wrong, but her breathing hadn’t changed any.  _She must be having a dream_. He thought he should try to calm her, and whispered to her. “You’re safe. You can rest. I’m not going to leave you.” That seemed to have the desired effect. Her brows relaxed, and after a long sigh, her entire body followed suit. 

Seeing as he was no more unstuck than before, Marco just closed his eyes.  Maybe I’ll just grab a few more winks.

-x-X-x- 

“GOOD MORNING!” 

Marco was startled awake, as was Star. The two seemed to realize how physically close they were, and started to blush. “AH!” They shrieked, pulling away. Marco unfortunately tumbled to the floor in his haste. “Ow...” 

Looking up from the ground, he saw it was River who had shouted out from the doorway, holding plates of breakfast. “I have brought us our morning repast. Eat up everyone!” He placed a plate on the bed before Star, and another on the ground next to Marco, apparently uninterested in his current state. 

Righting himself, he looked over the edge of the bed to see Star looking away from him and eating her meal.Though if he happened to notice the blush on her ears, he said nothing. Instead, he started in on his own meal, organizing his thoughts. 

_ Right now, we’re just doing what we can, but we don’t seem to really have any plan. Would Star even be interested in coming up with a plan? She’s changed a lot in the last year. I just hope I can help. _

Finishing the food, he pushed the plate to the side, circling the bed. “Hey Star, can we talk?” 

“Huh? Oh, sure.” Putting down her own plate, she scooted over a bit, giving a place to sit. “What about?” 

Sitting beside her, he looked at her tired features. “Look, I was wondering, we should probably try and come up with a plan for what to do. Or at least some goals? Kinda feels like we’re just treading water at the moment.” 

“I’m going to assume that’s one of the Earth sayings. But yeah, you’re right.” She paused for a bit. “So, any ideas?” 

“Um, you have something to write with?” 

“Yeah, here you go.” Reaching into her nightstand, she pulled out a spare notebook and pen, handing it over. 

“Thanks.” Opening to the first page, he looked at her again. “So, what are some of the things we need to do?” 

“We need to find Mom.” 

He wrote that down. “What else?” 

“Ugh. Rebuild the Queendom. Find Eclipsa and put her on the throne. Get the monsters to come back home. I guess that involves finding the monsters in the first place? Agh, I don’t know of anything else!” 

“No, no, that’s good, that is a good list of things to tackle!” Looking down at the notebook, he considered the tasks. 

To-Do: 

  1. Find Queen Moon 
  2. Find Eclipsa 
  3. Crown Eclipsa 
  4. Find monsters
  5. Bring monsters back 
  6. Rebuild Mewni 



“Alright, looks we have a few things to take care of.” 

“You make it sound like a simple run to Quest Buy.” Star said morosely. 

“When has a trip to Quest Buy ever been simple?” Looking back at the blonde, he saw her staring at the floor. “Sooo... which do you want to try and do first?” 

Star took the list from his hands, looking it up and down. “I really want to find my Mom, but I can’t just leave Mewni torn to shreds like this. But I can’t do anything to really help the people. Or, at least nothing more than anyone else can. I’m powerless without the Wand. Practically worthless.” 

“Star Butterfly, stop that at once!” 

Star turned a shocked expression towards him. He’d never talked to her in such a tone before. 

“You are far from useless. Your bravery in the face of danger, willingness to risk everything for those you care about, doing what is right when everyone may disagree, all of those things make you you! You are not useless! You are not your magic, or your rank, or your position. You are your choices, and those have made you strong.” 

She started to tear up at that, a nervous smile breaking her features. Wiping away the tears, she took Marco’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.” 

“Anytime Star.” Fighting a blush from forming, he continued. “So, can I make a suggestion?” 

“Oh, by Magic please do. I am so out of ideas right now.” 

“Well, what if we find Eclipsa first?” 

Star quirked a brow. “Why her?” 

Marco shrugged. “Well, I don’t really trust her still. But! - before you interrupt, let me say this - but, she did help us beat Heinous. And if you can trust her, then I can give her a chance too. Also, she is a rightful ruler of Mewni. If we can get her to be Queen again, that would free us up to look for your mom.” 

Stars eyes lit up at the idea. “Marco, you’re a genius!” 

“Well, I don’t like to br-“ His words were cut off when Star gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, followed by her running out the door, hopping at times to get her boots back on. 

Marco just sat there, rerunning the last few seconds in his brain.  _Star gave me a kiss. We weren’t in danger or trapped. She willingly gave me a kiss_. There was no stopping his blush now. 

Still in a stupor, Star poked her head back through the bedroom door. “MARCO! Come on, let’s go!” 

“Huh? Oh, right!” He hurried to catch up to her. If he noticed that she was still wearing his hoodie, he didn’t say anything. 


	3. Interrupting Family Time

Star had been worried about how they’d be able to find Eclipsa, or even properly search for her without magic, but Marco was able to alleviate her fears when he whistled for Nachos. 

The dragoncycle was happy to reunite with her owner, Marco giving her an ear of corn. Marco brought a scrap of cloth up to Nachos face, which the cycle began to sniff. 

“Uh, Marco, what’re you doing with Nachos?” 

“Giving her Meteora’s scent. Trust me, during those 16 years hunting Hekapoo’s clones, Nachos was responsible for at least half of them being found. Who knew dragoncycles made excellent bloodhounds?” At that, Nachos started looking around, a revving sound coming from her chest. “Well, looks like she has a trail. Good, means Eclipsa hasn’t left this dimension.” 

“Nachos can’t track across dimensions?” 

“Not that I’ve seen. Alright, lets go!” Marco hopped on, looking at Star. “You coming?” 

“Yeah, this is just new for me. Usually I just ride Cloudy.” Swinging a leg, she settled behind Marco, placing her hands on the side to steady herself. They swiftly took to the air, and Star found herself unsteady. “WAAAH, MARCO! I feel like I’m going to fall!” 

“Just grab hold of my waist, you’ll be fine!” Marco felt her arms encircle him, probably tighter than strictly necessary, but he wasn’t going to comment. Nachos could be a bit much for first time riders. 

It felt like no time at all, but Nachos started to cry out. Looking down, Marco saw the Monster Temple below them. “Nachos is saying this is the place! I’m going to take us in!” 

Landing, the teens dismounted, Marco patting the dragoncycle on the nose. “Good girl Nachos. Wait for us out here, okay?” 

“The Monster Temple? But why would Eclipsa come here? It’s been abandoned ever since Ludo left.” 

“Remember your Ball? When Heinous attacked, she recognized one of the rooms as something from her childhood. Maybe this is where Eclipsa lived with her monster boyfriend?” 

“Globgor...” 

The pair made their way inside, familiar with the location due to previous adventures. Walking around, they couldn’t help but feel the place was just a bit... off. 

Star vocalized this. “It’s quiet. Too quiet... Oh man, I’ve always wanted to say that!” 

“Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?” 

“Oh come on Marco, I don’t think anyone is here. Besides, it’s only Eclipsa and Meteora. Meteora is just a baby, and Eclipsa likes us! We should be fine.” 

As they walked, neither noticed the four glowing eyes looking out at them from a shadowed doorway. They did notice the massive hands that quickly grabbed them, though. 

“Wah! Marco!” 

“Star! Let us go, you! You... you’re big.” 

The creature emerged from the shadows. He stood almost 30 feet tall, covered in a red fur with darker red stripes. He had white hair, a set of horns on his head, and four glowing yellow eyes. 

“Who are you trespassers to enter into my home?” His voice held a deep rumble, but was more articulate than most people Marco had come to know. “Speak!” 

“I’m Star Bu- I’m Star, this is my friend and squire, Marco Diaz! Um, a-are you Globgor?” 

The monster regarded the blonde in his hand. “I am he. And who are you, to know my name? I have not walked this world in almost three centuries, yet you seem to know me. I assumed the mewmen had erased me from their history. Well?” 

Marco decided to intervene. “We’re looking for Eclipsa, your, uh, wife?” Marco didn’t actually know if the monster and Mewni monarch had ever been wed, but figured it’d be safer than labeling her with other terms. 

“Eclipsa?” Globgor seemed surprised, then enraged. “How dare you speak her name! Do you know how much she had to sacrifice for your people, because of your customs!?” 

“Dear, that’s enough. Let them down. They’re friends.” 

The three looked to see Eclipsa emerging from a different doorway, dressed in a simple gown of dark satin. When Globgor didn’t immediately release the teens, she began to tap a foot. “Now, dear. After all, they are our guests.” 

“(Sigh) Yes love.” Globgor lowered his hands, releasing the youth. After he did so, he seemed to literally shrink in on himself, becoming smaller. After a few moments, he stood a more reasonable (and still terrifying) 7 feet tall. Coming over to the former monarch, he spoke in a hushed tone. “Are you sure Eclipsa?” 

She reached up and cupped one of his cheeks. “Oh, don’t worry love. The young girl was one of the few people willing to talk to me, and insisted I get the chance to say my side of things. Her friend is merely interested in her safety, nothing more.” Turning to the teens, Eclipsa waved a hand. “Well, do come in. It’s been so long since I’ve entertained guests.” 

The odd group made their way through the corridors, farther into the temple. Eclipsa kept her eyes ahead, while Globgor kept shooting glances back at the teens. Marco kept his eyes on their “hosts”, while Star took in everything they passed by. Soon enough, they entered a room that had been decorated into a living room. 

“Please, take a seat, I’ll fix us all cups of tea.” Eclipsa set about creating a tray of cups and little snacks. As she did, she continued to speak. “I must say, I’m surprised that you were able to find me out here. Not many people know of this place.” 

Star flipped her hair back. “Oh! Well, this isn’t our first time here. I actually held a ball here a few months ago, trying to make the relationships between monsters and mewmen better.”

“Hmph! Who are you to try and make such changes?” Globgor asked, looking down his nose. 

Star shrunk a bit in her seat, causing Marco to glare at the monster. “Hey, at least she’s trying! That’s more than can be said about a lot of Mewni, both mewmen and monsters alike! Star is at least trying to make things better!” 

“Will both of you boys just stop this nonsense? I just set the baby down for a nap, and I will not have you waking her.” Eclipsa came over and set down the tea service on the central table. 

Marco looked properly chastised. Globgor kept up his stare until Eclipsa lightly kicked him in the leg. “(Sigh) Yes dear.” 

Sitting down herself, Eclipsa fixed her cup of tea, taking a sip before she spoke. “Now Star, I get the feeling this isn’t merely a social visit. Why did you come here today?” 

Swirling her own cup, it took a bit before the blonde spoke. “I was hoping you would come back with us to the castle.” 

“And have her locked up again? Ridiculous!” Globgor shouted out. 

Star waved a hand in panic. “No, nothing like that! It’s just, the Queendom is in shambles, and they need their Queen now more than ever, and I was hoping you would come and take the throne, since you are the rightful heir to the throne, and-“ 

“Star, dear, stop.” She clapped her mouth shut. “Now breathe some.” Star did as Eclipsa instructed. “My dear, I do appreciate your faith in me. It is quite a refreshing change of pace from what I’ve had to deal with in the past. But our people’s history remember me as the ‘Queen of Darkness’. What makes you think they’d accept my return?” 

Star deflated at that, seeming defeated. Marco felt it would be best if he spoke up. “One of the reasons we’d like you to step up as Queen is that so we can go and try to find Queen Moon. She disappeared after the last time you saw her.” 

Eclipsa seemed to consider it for a moment. “Do you have any idea where she could be?” 

Marco nodded. “We had tracked her to the Realm of Magic, but Star got separated from her mom, and both of them had been kicked out by whatever lives there now.” 

“Oh dear. The Realm of Magic you say? She could be almost anywhere then, that world touches upon all others.” 

Star seemed to sink even further into herself at that, shoulders beginning to shake. Marco got up from his chair and went to her, pulling her into him by the shoulder. She leaned into his side, sniffling. 

They were silent for a few moments, before the sounds of crying came from beyond the room.

“Oh, it seems the little one has woken. I’ll be right back.” Eclipsa got up and left the room, casting a sad glance at the teens as she left. 

Globgor remained in his chair, observing them for some time, before breaking his silence. “So, did you truly petition the Commission for my wife to have a fair trial?” 

Star didn’t look up, but did nod. 

“And you really are trying to find equality for monsters? Actually on equal terms with the rest of Mewni?” 

She nodded again, but Marco felt the need to elaborate. “She was able to get a petition signed by all of the Royal Heirs of Mewni to cooperate towards monster equality, and is good friends with Yvgeny Bulgloyubov.” 

“Hm. Bulgloyubov... Wait, I knew a Bulgloyubov! Is yours a large frog-man, little bat wing looking ears?” 

Star looked up at that. “Uh-huh. He also goes by Buff Frog.” 

“Ha! His ancestor did as well. An apt pseudonym for the family line.” 

Star was beginning to perk up. “He actually has a family of his own, a bunch of tadpoles. Their names are Katrina, Boris, Alexi, Anastasia, Dimitri, Anya, Igor, Mikhail, Leo, Irina, Nadia, and Sergei.” 

Globgor seemed to consider this. “It is intriguing that one of my monstrous brethren has not only trusted you enough to be around their young, but that you would remember the names of all of their children. I must admit, it is fascinating.” 

Marco gave the monster a look daring him to be insulting, but Globgor did not seem interested in doing so again. Instead, his posture became more relaxed. “I have not met a mewman like you since Eclipsa. What an exquisite gift to meet another, especially one from the royal family.” 

At this, Star held up her hands. “Oh, no, I’m not royalty. At least, not anymore. I don’t think.” 

Globgor quirked his brows (which Marco had to admit was odd, since the monster had two sets of them). “But you are of the royal family, only those that are Butterfly heirs can have such cheek marks.” He gestured towards her hearts. 

Star put a hand on her cheek. “How do you know?” 

He scoffed. “Eclipsa and I share our knowledge freely. To find a mewman who was so free with her knowledge was unexpected. It would be rude not to reciprocate.” 

Star gave Marco a look to which he simply shrugged. Marco then turned to the monster. “Well, I guess we never did do proper introductions. Marco Diaz, of Earth.” He extended his hand. 

Globgor considered this, before taking the hand in his own, shaking it. “Globgor of the Oni Clan. A pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we’re introduced to the (in)famous Globgor. I had no idea what kind of personality he’d have canonically, so I decided to make him something of an imperious figure, with a soft spot for his people. Basically, a born ruler in his own right. 
> 
> Also, growing and shrinking powers. For reasons.


	4. Considerations

Eclipsa reentered the room carrying a cooing bundle. “Well, glad to see nobody has died in my absence. Oh, it even looks like you could be getting along. Splendid!” 

Globgor gave his wife a grin. “Turns out there are others like you out there in the world after all.” Looking at the bundle, his face became gentle. “How is our little imp doing?” 

Eclipsa gave a small smile herself. “Just fine, only needed a quick changing.” 

Globgor reached down with a finger, which was quickly grasped by a small pale hand. Marco noticed Star light up at the exchange.  _She does love seeing happy families_.

Eclipsa turned towards the teens. “Would you like to hold her?” 

“Yes!” “No thanks.” 

Marco looked at Star again, ecstatic at the idea of holding a baby, even if the baby had once been Heinous. Eclipsa came over and gently handed the bundle to Star, who Marco could swear had sparkles in her eyes. “She’s so cute!” 

Marco looked down at the infant in question. Admittedly, she seemed pretty darn harmless. Her ears were a little pointed, and her cheeks had club markings, but those were the only noticeable unique physical traits. The baby locked eyes with him and gave him a big, gummy grin. 

“Awww, look Marco, she likes you!” 

Marco chuckled at that before facing Eclipsa. “Will she have any memories of her life before being turned into a baby again?” 

The former queen frowned. “I’m not sure. The spell I used on her was supposed to utterly defeat her, but I suppose instead it acted as something of an exorcism. It freed all the souls she had trapped, as well as the youth she’d been stealing for centuries. Somehow, that reverted her to infancy. (Sigh) I wish I had a better answer.” 

Star looked up from the hybrid infant. “So, will you come back to Butterfly Castle with us?” 

Eclipsa And Globgor shared a look, before turning their gazes to Star. “I’m sorry Star, but I’m afraid if we were to come back to the Castle now, all that would happen is my family being broken apart again. I have a second chance at a life that was stolen from me, and I don’t want to risk that.” 

Star looked crestfallen at the news, but Globgor spoke up. “If it was possible, my monster brethren could be of help.” Seeing confused looks, he continued. “You said your lands are under construction, yes? If we could find the refugee monsters, bring them back to Mewni, have them aid in reconstruction? It would let us put our best foot forward, really show cooperation is possible.” 

“That could be amazing!” Star chirped. Her expression deflated quickly. “But we’d have no idea where to start. Yvgeny didn’t tell us where they were all going.” 

Marco looked to Globgor. “Would you have any idea where they’d go?” 

“Hm. Well, normally they would come here. This place is meant to act as a sanctuary for my kind. However, if none have come here, it is likely they have forgotten its intended purpose. I am unsure where they could have gone next.” 

Seeing the troubled looks from the teens, Eclipsa decided to intervene. “Well, it is getting late into the day. Would you both like to stay the night? I have some rabbit stew currently simmering over the fire, and we’d love for you to join us.” 

Marco looked at Star, who was currently playing some with Meteora, the infant making a burbling sound. “I think that’d be great, thanks.” 

-x-X-x- 

As night fell, the two teens were both idly staring into space in the living room. Eclipsa and Globgor had retired to their own chambers, and Meteora had been put to bed. Star and Marco had been warned about the baby’s tendency to frequently wake in the night. 

Star was laid upon the couch, while Marco had curled into an armchair. Marco was beginning to idly wonder what they should do next, since finding the monsters would be much more difficult than finding Eclipsa was. 

“Hey, Marco?” 

His thoughts were interrupted by Star, who was still looking at the ceiling. 

“What’s up Star?” 

“We can do this, right? Finding the monsters.” 

He sat up in the chair. “This isn’t like you Star. You usually don’t doubt yourself this much.” 

She sighed, pulling the red hoodie over her head. “I just never thought I’d be in this situation. I mean, I always expected to be Queen, but that would come when I was much older. I’m only 15! What 15 year old is ready for this kind of responsibility?”

Marco considered that before responding. “Well, a lot of people never ask for their lives to turn out the way they did. But, for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the best you can with what happened.” Star continued to idly stare upwards. “Star?” 

“You won’t leave me, will you Marco?” 

That grabbed his attention. “What makes you ask that?” 

“My Mom has disappeared. Pony Head seems to be annoyed at me most days. I can’t rely on the Commission to help in a meaningful way. Glossaryck didn’t want to stick around. And my relationship with Tom is barely holding together at best. I just...” He could hear the tears start to form. “I can’t lose you too.” At this, she pulled the hood over her eyes. 

Marco left his chair to kneel next to her prone form. “Star, I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to. I’m your squire, sworn to your service. More importantly, I’m your friend. I’ll be here for you no matter what.” 

She quietly lifted a hand, pinkie finger sticking out. “Pinkie promise?” 

He wrapped her pinkie in his own. “Pinkie promise.” 


	5. Honesty

“Wake up Marco!” 

“Wah!” 

The young man tumbled to the ground, rubbing the side he landed on. Looking around, he saw someone standing over Star, trying to rouse her. Someone about his height. With pink hair. And horns. 

“Tom!? What’re you doing here?” 

The demon prince shot him a look. “Rescuing you guys of course!” He turned back to Star. “Star, babe, come on, we need to leave, now!” 

She grumbled from the couch. “Whuss happn? Ugh, Tom?” 

“Lets go, I don’t know how long it will be until that monster wakes up.”

She rubbed at her eyes, sitting up. “Who, Globgor? He’s nice, once you get to know him.” 

“Uh, sure, and his daughter just tried to consume the souls of the Queendom and punch me through a wall. Seriously, lets-“ 

He was interrupted when a massive arm reached through the living room doorway, grabbing the prince and pulling him into the hallway. It certainly grabbed Star’s attention. “Tom!” 

Star and Marco rushed into the hallway, where Globgor stood at his full height, holding Tom in his grasp. “And who would you be?” 

Tom’s response was to summon his flames, quickly trying to consume both the monster and seemingly the entire hallway. 

“Tom, stop!” Star screamed out. As the flames grew close, Marco grabbed her, throwing them both low to the ground. 

“Hm, a fire demon, eh?” There was the sound of a deep inhale, and then a strong wind flowed through the corridor. Marco placed himself over Star to shelter her. After a moment, the wind stopped, and the pair looked up. All the flames had dispersed, leaving Globgor holding Tom, unscorched and unamused. “Who are you that you have the right to invade my home?” 

Tom was still struggling in the monster’s grasp. “I am Prince Tom Lucitor of the Underworld, and I demand that you release me and my girlfriend!”

The crimson monster looked towards Star. “You know this whelp?” 

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.” Star got up and dusted herself off. “I’m so sorry for this, Globgor, I swear I didn’t ask him to come here.” 

“Hm. I believe you, young one.” He looked at the prince. “Make so much as an ember, and I’ll snuff you permanently, got it?” Receiving a brief nod, the monster dropped the demon to the floor. 

Star walked over to Tom. “What are you doing here!? And why did you try to light him on fire!?” 

“Hey, you weren’t around yesterday helping with construction, and your dad got worried, so he asked me this morning to come and find you! And here I find you, at the Monster Temple, in the home of Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness! What am I supposed to think?” 

“Uh, that we were here as guests? Did you notice a single chain or lock on your way in? Did we look imprisoned to you?”

“Well, no, but, rrr, you left without telling anyone! You’re Queen, you have a duty to your people!” 

“I am not Queen! Argh!” She turned towards Globgor and Marco, who had both just been standing awkwardly to the side. “Do you mind if we have some privacy? Please!” 

“Uh, yeah, sure! I’ll, uh, go check on Nachos.” Marco awkwardly made his way back outside, hearing Globgor follow him. As they exited, he saw his dragoncycle sleeping underneath a tree. “Morning girl.” He patted her muzzle some as he watched the sunrise. 

After a few moments, he could hear the echoes of loud voices come from the temple, along with the occasional ‘whoosh’ sound of flame. He couldn’t help but feel worried. 

“You are concerned for her.” 

Marco looked up at Globgor, still in his enlarged form. “That obvious?” 

“Heh, if you were trying to be subtle, you are no good at it.” The giant man sat on the ground. “Tell me, what is troubling you young one?” 

He couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. “It’s just, she’s going through so much right now, and I hardly feel adequate for any of it. I’m from Earth. Before she came crashing into my life, I had never even heard of magic being a real thing, much less other worlds and dimensions. I was known as the Safe Kid!” 

“So, what happened?” 

_ Can’t believe I’m sharing this with a giant monster _ . “She happened. Star happened. She came in and flipped my entire world on its head, and nothing has been the same since then. In just over a year, she’s changed everything for me.” 

“Mm. I can relate.” Marco gave him a curious look. “You think you’re the first one to have your life altered by Mewnian royalty? I had been taught that all mewmen were to be feared, that they would seek to destroy us. You know of their Mewnidependence Day?” 

Marco nodded, remembering the re-enactment Star had them perform, and how the history seemed a bit off. 

“To us, it is known as the Memorial of the Monster Massacre. A blight on our history. So when a young mewman with spade marks on her cheeks came into my home, I was understandably aggressive.” Globgor became pensive. “She stood her ground. Not out of defiance, or anger, but curiosity. You know, I threatened to eat her more than once during those early days. She just laughed at the notion.” 

“Eclipsa has always seemed a bit different. Uh, no offense.” 

“Ha! ‘Different’ is one of the kindest things she’s ever been called. Trust me, I used a few terms far more crude. Ah, but I would never change who she is as a person.” Globgor turned to gave him. “Look, Marco, Star is going through the greatest trial of her life, especially for one so young. All you can do is help her be the best version of herself that she can be. Though, judging by what I’ve seen, you already do that just fine.” 

Before Marco could reply, he heard footsteps coming from behind them. Looking, he saw Tom stomping out, his face a combination of angry and upset. As he walked up, he jabbed a finger into Marco’s chest. “You better take care of her!” 

Before he could respond, Tom clapped his hands together and thrust them apart. The ground shook then cracked open, revealing an entrance to the Underworld. The young prince walked down through it, the ground sealing behind him. 

Marco gave Globgor a confused look, to which the monster merely gave a shrug. He patted Nachos nose one last time before heading back inside the temple. When he walked into the living room, it was to Star sitting on the couch, knees in her chest and head between her legs. 

“We broke up. Again.” 

Marco closed the distance and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. She reached out and hugged him around the waist. They stayed that way for a few moments. 

Separating, she quickly wiped her eyes. “Okay, so we need to find the monsters. Any ideas?” 

Marco sat beside her. “I’m not sure. Uh, did they cut contact with everyone from Mewni? Maybe someone has a way to reach them?” 

“Not that I know of. You and I were some of the only people who gave monsters a chance. I mean, some of the heirs were sociable, but I’m not sure how many actually became... friendly...” 

“Star? You okay?” 

“Marco! I know someone who may be a lead!” 


	6. A Hint Bites

“So, why are we going to see Princess Spiderbite?” 

“Because out of all the heirs at the ball, she was the only one who became easy friends with any of the monsters. She also seemed to be genuinely concerned when Slime Monster went missing.” 

“Okay, but where are we going?” 

“Into the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, it’s where their palace is located!” 

“Well, I guess that explains all of these webs.” 

“Duck!” 

Marco dipped Nachos down, barely avoided another thick net of webbing hanging from a tree. He and Star had been riding since morning, hoping to find the Princess. Star had asked Marco to just use his dimensional scissors, but he had never been before, and Star forgot exactly where the castle was. So, since they couldn’t visualize the destination, scissors were out, dragoncycle was in. 

Cue the last hour of dodging spiderwebs which (in Marco’s humble opinion) were obscenely large. 

“Why would they build a kingdom in the middle of a spider filled forest?” 

“Would you want to invade this place? Besides, the spider silk is their most valuable trade commodity!” 

“Huh, you actually did listen during your lessons.” 

“Just because I find them boring doesn’t mean I always ignore them!” 

Marco maneuvered around another set of webs.  _ This isn’t good, the webs are getting tighter together. _ “Star, I’m gonna run out of room real quick!” 

“Keep going, we’re almost there!” 

_ Easier said than done! _ Up, weave right, duck a branch, thread between the trunks, nosedive- “Star, hold on!” 

“AHHHHHHHHH-OOF!” 

The pair found themselves lodged into a massive web woven between two trees, Nachos stuck within. Marco patted his dragoncycle’s head. “You okay girl?” 

Nachos crooned in a worried manner. 

“Stuck but uninjured? Okay, we can work with that. Star, can you help me break her free?” 

“Uh, I can try.” 

The teens started to pull at the strands closest to them, freeing Nachos. Marco was pulling on an especially tough one when his shoulder was grabbed. 

“Marco!” 

He managed to snap the strand. “What Star?” 

“Don’t move.” 

He halted in his actions. 

“Look up. Slowly.” 

Marco did. And caught the gaze of a spider the size of a school bus. “Star, maybe we should get Nachos out of here faster?” 

She started to give a panicked nod. “Uh, yeah, yeah, yeahyeahyeahyeah, lets go faster, faster is good!” 

The two redoubled their efforts, trying to move quickly. Marco shot his gaze upwards, seeing the massive arachnid approach. Looking down, he saw a set of smaller webs closer to the ground. “Star? Make sure to get help.” 

“What’re you talking about, keep snapping webs!” 

“Sorry Star.” He muttered under his breath. He then pushed her off the dragoncycle, shock across her features. He followed her descent, seeing her land safely near the ground. He quickly turned back to the task of ripping webbing. 

He became so focused on freeing himself, he didn’t notice the spider again until a massive leg pinned him down to the web. Forcing him to look into a set of eight eyes.  _ Well, didn’t think I’d die from Charlotte’s larger cousin! _

He was so focused on his looming death he didn’t notice the glow from beneath him. He did, however, hear the cry. 

“RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!” 

Out of seemingly nowhere, a massive fist of prismatic energy struck the spider, launching it away from Marco and into the canopy of the trees. Looking down, he saw Star standing there, fist covered in rainbow light, her cheek marks glowing. 

“Star, you can use your magic!” 

She just stared at him. Snapping her fingers, she summoned a pink cloud that was smiling ( Was it named Cloudy? ) and floated up to his level. Leveling her hand, she pointed towards the web. “Danger Crystal Heart Attack!” Crystalline hearts shot out, severing the remaining web tendrils, freeing Nachos and Marco. 

Marco rode Nachos down to the ground, where Star met him. “Star, That was amazing, how did y- ow!” 

Star pulled her fist back from punching him in the shoulder. “Marco Ubaldo Diaz! What were you thinking?!” 

“Uh, what?” 

“You pushed me off the web! You were going to let yourself die! Didn’t you promise you weren’t going to leave me? What do you call that!?” She punctuated each sentence by hitting him in the chest. “What were you trying to do? Be a hero? I don’t need a hero! I don’t need to be saved!” 

“Star...” 

“No! I’ve lost too much already! I can’t... I can’t...” Her hits were becoming weaker as they continued. Marco just stepped into the next one, encircling her in his arms. “Just don’t do that, okay?” 

Marco thought for a second before answering. “I can’t promise that Star. If it comes down to it, I’m going to protect you over me. But I promise to fight as hard as I can to survive. Okay?” 

She didn’t reply, just kept buried in his chest. He didn’t feel the desire to pull away. 

-x-X-x- 

The rest of the trip through the Forest was mercifully boring, and soon enough they came to the Royal Castle. 

“Huh. Their home is a massive, hollowed out tree.” 

“Well, it makes sense, free real estate and all that!” Star chirped. As they approached the gates, Star hopped off Nachos. “I am Star Butterfly. I request an audience with Princess Penelope Spiderbite.” 

The guards seemed to consider her and her companions. Marco couldn’t blame their hesitancy. After all, Star was wearing her usual boots, stockings, skirt and horns, as well as his hoodie. He was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They came on a dragoncycle. And they were all generally disheveled. Not exactly a regal entourage. 

One of the guards finally made up his mind. “I will go and tell the Princess of your arrival. Wait here.” 

Star looked at Marco, who could only shrug in response. As they waited, Marco felt the need to clean up some. Picking off a few strands of webbing, he looked at Star. “Hey, Star, come here a second.” 

The blonde gave him an odd look, but did as requested. 

Getting off Nachos, he stood in front of her, and started to clean her off as well. 

“What’re you doing Marco?” 

“Well, if we havee to go talk to royalty, we might as well look our best.” He stepped back, observing his efforts. “There we go. Wish I had a comb though.” 

Star seemed perplexed by the comment, but was interrupted from her thoughts by the guard. “You two! The Princess will see you in her private parlor.” 

As the gates opened, the pair went in. Marco was directed towards a stable to leave the dragoncycle. 

They entered the tree-castle, proceeding through a number of corridors while under escort. Eventually they reached an ornately carved door, which they were ushered through. Inside was a comfortably decorated parlor, with Princess Spiderbite seated in a chair. 

She looked up at their entrance. “Thank you Gerald, that will be all.” The guardsman saluted, leaving the room. Princess Spiderbite gestured towards a table that held tea and sandwiches. “Please, feel free.” 

All three took a seat, Marco grabbing one of the sandwiches. Star talked first. “Thank you for seeing us Penelope. I wish this was only a social visit.” 

Penelope nodded at that. “I understand. I am sorry to hear the news coming from your Queendom.” 

“Thanks. Look, we’re here because we need to find the monsters. They’ve all left Mewni, and no one knows where they’ve gone.” 

Penelope paused at this. “And what makes you think I’d know where they are?” 

Star leveled her gaze on the Princess. “Because of Slime Monster. Because I know you care about him. Because I know you’ve probably talked to him since they’ve left.” 

“Ridiculous. I have no idea where Stephan has gone.” 

Marco and Star shared a look. “I never said his name was Stephan.” Penelope began to blush, pouring a cup of tea and taking a drink to hide her face. Star saw it though. “So you do know where they are!” 

The Princess held up a hand. “Shhhh, not so loud!” She paused to hear anything from beyond the room. “Okay, yes, fine, I’ve been talking with him, what of it?” 

“Please, Penelope, we need to find them!” 

“And what makes you think they want to be found? They left for a reason Star!” 

“Agh, I know! But there’s someone new in the picture, or someones I guess, who can help them out, even more than me!” 

“And who would that be?” 

“Eclipsa and Globgor.” 

At this Penelope had to fight not to choke on her tea. “The Queen of Darkness and her monster lover? Are you mad?” 

“Hey, I tried being rational for months, and it got me nowhere! I could use a little crazy now.” 

Marco simply finished his sandwich, looking between the two young women. 

“What makes you think the monsters would follow Eclipsa?” 

“She’s known in our history as being a traitor to Mewni for falling in love with a monster. But that’s only our half of the story. What of the monster half? How do they view her? That’s what I’m willing to risk!” 

Penelope seemed to mull this over in her head, before looking back at Star. “You’d best be right. Follow me.” The Princess got up from the table and went out the door, a shocked Star and Marco quickly following behind. 

A little while later and they entered what Marco presumed was the Princess’ room. It looked to be decorated in a traditionally regal style, with a few tapestries, a four poster bed, and a large wardrobe of regal dresses.Basically, the opposite of Star’s tower. 

Penelope moved over to the mirror set into the wall. “Call Stephan.” 

*Calling Stephan* It beeped a few times before the message connected, showing the young slime monster. *Penny, what’s up babe?* 

Penelope blushed at the informal address, causing Marco and Star to share a look. “Hello Stephan. I have some mutual friends here with me, they wish to speak with you.” She moved to the side, allowing Star and Marco to come forward. 

*Hey dudes, what’s up?* 

“Hi Slime M- I mean Stephan. Look, where are you guys right now? I need to talk to Yvgeny.” Star implored. 

*Ooo, sorry Star, but I’m not allowed to say. We’re trying to keep this place safe, kind of a sanctuary for us.* 

“Rrrrr!” Marco could tell Star was beginning to lose it. Looking in the mirror, he could pick up details of Stephan’s surroundings. 

Nudging her to get her attention, Marco whispered to Star. “Hey, I think I can open a portal there based on what I see.” 

“Are you sure?” He nodded. “Then go for it.” 

Stepping away from the mirror, Marco cut through the air, forming a portal. Poking his head through, he could see Slime Monster just ahead. Pulling back out, he gestured towards Star. “Looks good!” 

Giving a thumbs up, Star turned towards Penelope. “Thanks for the help!” With that, she raced towards Marco, the pair jumping through the portal. 


	7. Closer than Imagined

The pair hurtled through the rift, coming to rest in a large wooded area. Marco took a moment to get his bearings, while Star immediately went into cover. Seeing Marco hadn’t followed, she quickly pulled him behind a tree with her.

“Get out of sight!” 

“Jeez Star, what gives?” 

“I don’t want to spook Stephan, and he’s our only lead to the rest of the monsters.” 

“Oh, gotcha.” 

They peeked around the tree to see the young monster finish up his call with Penelope, and then walk on his way. Star summoned Cloudy again, pulling Marco on. “Follow him, but keep your distance.” 

“You’ve got it!” Cloudy went up above the treetops, keeping Stephan in view the entire time. Marco had to admit, the guy went pretty far afield just for a mirror call. A little bit later, and they came to a clearing, where numerous shelters had been erected, monsters moving between them. 

“Whoa. It’s like they’re rebuilding their villages.” 

Star looked down at the gathering. “Let’s make this only a temporary visit.” Talking to Cloudy, they set down on the very edge, out of sight, the cloud disappearing. The two ducked behind one of the buildings, looking around. 

“So, Star, what’s the plan? If we just rush in, we might spook them.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to deceive them either. We need to find Yvgeny and the tadpoles.” 

“So what’re we gonna do, just knock on the front door and say hi?” 

-x-X-x- 

“I can’t believe we’re actually just going to knock and say hi.” 

“Oh stop Marco, this’ll work!” She proceeded to knock on the door, only for a very shocked Buff Frog to answer. 

“Marco? Star! What are you doing here!” 

“Hi Buff Frog!” Star closed the distance giving him a quick hug, before pulling back. “Where are the babies?” Hearing a light croaking, she followed it inside. “Buff babies!” 

Yvgeny followed her with his eyes, shocked expression unchanged. “Wh-what?” 

Marco cleared his throat. “Sorry Yvgeny. Can we talk inside? Things back in Mewni have... changed.” 

The monster gave him an odd look, but still stepped aside to allow Marco entry. Marco noticed that the house was filled with puddles, some appearing quite deep. He took a moment to remove his shoes and socks before proceeding.  _No wet socks for me, thank you!_

Marco went into what he assumed was the living area, taking a seat, Yvgeny taking one himself. “I must admit, I am surprised you found us here. Tell me, how did this happen?” 

“One of the royal heirs Star knows seems to be a quite friendly with one of your monsters here. We kinda... tricked them into finding you? Trust me, no one slipped up and spilled your location.” 

“Hm. Well, what is done is done. Why have you come here then? What has changed?” 

Star came rushing back into the room, holding many of the tadpoles, the few she couldn’t standing on top of her. “Babies!” She plopped down in her own chair. “So, what’re we talking about?” 

“We’re talking about why they should come back.” 

Yvgeny crosses his arms. “Which I still haven’t heard a good reason for. I will not be putting babies at risk for nothing.” 

Star continued to pay attention to the babies as she talked. “Does the name Eclipsa mean anything to you?” 

Yvgeny shrugged. “She is figure from your history? I do not recognize name.” 

Star frowned for a moment. “Oh! What about Globgor?” 

That got a reaction from him. “Globgor the Gigantic?! Of course I recognize that name, is greatest hero of monsterkind! Is said he disappeared generations ago. Why do you know this name?” 

Star smiled at his recognition. “Because, we know where he is. And he’s our friend!” 

“Impossible!” 

She seemed hurt by the response. “Hey, I can make friends with others.” 

“No, I mean him being alive would be impossible, it has been far too long for him to still be alive!” 

Marco shook his head. “He’s been trapped in crystal for centuries. Just got out, actually.” 

“Incredible... And you’ve met him? Actually talked?” 

Star perked up again. “Yup! He actually came up with a plan that we think would benefit monsters and mewmen in the long run!” 

“Oh? This I must hear.” 

“Well...” 

-x-X-x- 

Buff Frog leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples. “There is much that could go wrong. Much to lose, if things end badly.” 

Star petted Katrina some, as the babies had fallen asleep around her. “That’s always the risk. You took a risk coming here, to make a new life for your family. All we ask is you come back, to make life good for them in your own home.” 

Buff Frog seemed to contemplate this. Marco could tell he was close to agreeing with their plan. “What if we had Globgor come here, talk to all of the assembled monsters?” 

“Hm. That could work to convince a lot of monsters, if see legend in flesh. You think he’ll agree?” 

Marco shrugged. “He’s the one who came up with this plan in the first place.” 

“That is promising. Well, let him know that if he comes tomorrow around noon, I assemble all available monsters. We hear what he has to say.” 

“Yay!” Star gave a whisper cheer, trying not to wake the babies. 

Marco just hoped that things would work out for the best. 

-x-X-x- 

Night had fallen, Star and Marco staying the night with the refugees until the next day. They had briefly opened a rift to Eclipsa and Globgor to discuss the plan for the next day, and just to check in. 

The pair had been given one of the newer shelters to stay in, and grant them some privacy. They only had a couple of bed mats to sleep on, but it was better than nothing.  _I’ve literally slept on a cave floor before. This is luxurious_.

He turned on his side to consider the nearby blonde. He didn’t know how much longer Star could keep this up. They were only in the beginning of the plan, never mind trying to find Queen Moon. The stress must be unbelievable. 

Sure, he’d had to deal with leaving his home and trying to make a new life in a strange place, but Star’s entire life had been upended. He could even tell how seriously this was getting to her because she didn’t seem overjoyed to discover she could use magic without the Wand. She just seemed to accept it. 

_ We need to resolve this. And fast.  _


	8. Big Speeches

The noonday sun hung high in the sky. Marco and Star had gone to the center of the small village with Buff Frog, who had called a gathering of all available monsters. It was a pretty decent showing, Marco feeling better about it since he recognized most of those present. 

The gathered group of monsters started to chatter, wondering what the big hubbub was about. Marco looked towards Star, who was talking calming breaths. He placed a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. “Hey, you got this.” 

She replied with a nervous smile, stepping onto a small platform that had been erected. “Hello everyone! I bet you’re wondering why I had Buff Frog ask each of you to be here?” 

“Whaddaya want Princess?” A voice shouted from the crowd. 

“I’m here to ask you all to come back home. Please, come back to Mewni.” 

That got a reaction, and not a positive one. 

“Why would we go back?” 

“We’re hated by everyone there!” 

“I keep getting harassed by the knights!” 

“I could barely get enough food to feed my children there!” 

Star held up her hand, trying to placate the crowd. “I know, things back on Mewni are terrible for you, but at the moment, they’re terrible for everyone! The Butterfly Queendom is in ruins, and people are trying to rebuild their lives.” 

“Good! About time it came around!” 

“Time for mewmen to know what it’s like!” 

“See how they like living in broken down homes!”

Star was starting to lose some of her strength, Marco could tell. Yvgeny took the opportunity to speak up. “Friends, please! Remember, Star is not like other mewmen, she is not like other royalty! She has been fighting for us now for awhile. And need I remind that she helped our village not get flooded? Give her respect.” 

That seemed to still most of the unrest in the crowd. Star flashed him a thankful smile. “Thank you for those kind words.” She turned back to the masses. “I am here to suggest a plan, one that would benefit all of Mewni. If it works, then we could all be proud of the home we come from. However, I will not be the one leading the way.” 

That causes some confusion. 

“What? Aren’t you the Princess?” 

“Who else would do this?” 

“Who could you be talking about, no other mewman gives us the time of day!” 

To this, Star turned to Marco, giving him a nod. Returning it, he walked over to Buff Frog, who helped to launch him into the air. At the top of the throw, he stabbed into the air with his dimensional scissors, tearing a large rift as he fell towards the ground. 

As the portal opened, the crowd went silent, wondering what was going on. When the massive form of Globgor walked through, the silence took on an air of shock and (almost) reverence. So many eyes were focused on him, that Eclipsa and Meteora slipped in unnoticed. 

Star spoke into the silence of the crowd. “I present to you Globgor of the Oni Clan!” 

The silence continued to reign in the space. Marco had to fight from fidgeting too loudly. Globgor decided to break the silence himself. “Greetings, my fellow monster kin! It has been too long since I have been able to enjoy the company of my kind!” 

The crowd broke into a tumultuous mixture of cheering, shouts, and whispers. 

“Globgor, you’re finally back!” 

“Are you here to help us take revenge?” 

“I love you Globgor!” 

He seemed surprised by some of the shouts he heard, but continued on. “Friends, I have come today at the behest of young Star. She has come to know us, and gain our trust. I have met with her, and learned much of the world that I have missed. And I must say, the state of things has left me saddened. Not only by what has changed, but by how much has not changed. We still live separate from the mewmen, and are treated as lesser for it.” 

“We’ve never been given a chance otherwise!” 

“Anytime we try for peace, they respond with force.” 

“None of them want to get to know us!” 

“I hear you, my kin, and I know your pain. However, I also want you to know that peace between our peoples is possible! Already, Star has made agreements with the heirs of every kingdom in Mewni. When their generation comes to power, change will come with them, washing over the land!” 

“But that will be years from now!” 

“What good are their promises?” 

“How does that help us now?” 

“I know friends, it is a hope, but that horizon is far from our grasp. However, I stand here telling you that such a union between our people and the mewmen has already begun.” Turning to the side, he picked up Eclipsa, who in turn was holding Meteora. “I would like you to meet my wife, Eclipsa, and our daughter Meteora!” 

Silence reigned again, until the voices washed over those standing before the crowd. 

“A child between monster and mewman?” 

“Has such a union ever happened before?” 

“Can you hold up the baby, she looks cute!” 

“Please, everyone, please. My family was robbed from me for over 300 years, and I wish for a chance to have the life we all have a right to. However, the mistake we made, all that time ago, was we tried to keep it secret. Remain hidden. However, I know that, if we were to step into the light, and stand together, that we can be a beacon of what could be for all.” 

One enterprising monster spoke up. “How do you propose to do that?” 

At this, Globgor shifted Eclipsa so she could properly sit up on his shoulder. “My name is Eclipsa Butterfly, the rightful heir to the Butterfly throne.” 

Marco was starting to wonder how many times a single crowd could be thrown into a collective silence. 

Eclipsa just kept going along with it. “I know, it must be a surprise to you all to hear about me. By what I have learned, my name has been erased from much of Mewni history. However, I can say that what my husband has said is quite correct. I am indeed the next monarch of the Butterfly family. But only with your help.” 

“What would it mean to have a half-monster heir?” 

“Would a monster be crowned as King?” 

“Star, I thought you were supposed to be Queen?” 

Hearing the last question, the blonde stepped forward again. “It is true, I was raised to become Queen. However, in the last few months, I learned of a lie. When Eclipsa gave birth to Meteora, she was banished, and her child taken away. When my Mom and I found out, we worked to make right the wrong did to them. If you help us, Eclipsa will assume the throne. And you know for a fact she’ll fight for everything to be equal. After all, to her we’re not mewmen and monsters. We’re family.” 

The crowd seemed to consider these points. Marco couldn’t blame them. All of the assumptions they’d been operating on turned out to be lies. The monsters knew as little about the truth as the mewmen did. It didn’t seem like all of them were convinced though. 

“Having Globgor lead us is good, as is your support Eclipsa and Star, but will that be enough? After all, we are not many.” 

Eclipsa and Globgor shares a worried look, but Star stood forward again. “We are not alone in this. I will contact the heirs for their support, and we will march to Butterfly Castle as one people. If we can show those mewmen that we can work together, then we will be able to make our vision of a world in peace come true. Now who’s with us!?” 

She thrust her fist in the air, rallying a cry. Yvgeny was the first to respond, and soon the enthusiasm grew. Hands waved in the air, and cries of support were called out. Marco looked at Star standing there, resolute in her cause.  _ You’ve got this Star. Like I always knew you could. _


	9. Best Foot Forward

Turns out, even with the gathered monster population standing behind them, they couldn’t just march back to the castle. Globgor thought people would view it as a hostile takeover, and Star wanted this to succeed no matter what. So, they gathered what allies they could. 

Princess Spiderbite was first. Marco went back to her castle and brought her to the monster encampment, where she had a rather emotional reunion with Stephan. She had tried slapping him first, but after that didn’t work, gave him a big hug instead. Some of the onlookers were initially displeased with her first reaction, but they were able to sympathize when they learned the whole story. 

The next person they contacted was Tom. It was a tense situation, and Marco still didn’t know what had caused the most recent break up. However, Star explained that Tom had made a connection with some of the monster refugees before they left, and would be valuable in gaining the peoples’ trust. 

Finally, they contacted King River. Star didn’t give him all the details, knowing how he’d probably react to the presence of Eclipsa, much less the entire monster population. But Star had asked her dad to “trust her”, and that a great number of refugees would be returning home to help rebuild. Since efforts had been slow going so far, he didn’t seem to question it too much. 

So, it wasn’t until a week after proposing their plan to the monsters, that it was finally going to come to fruition. The monsters had all gathered in the town square, ready to try and return to their home. At the front stood Globgor, Eclipsa, Buff Frog, Star, and Marco. 

Globgor helped to pick Marco off the ground, letting him cut the largest portal he ever had. Once the rift was open, everyone present started to make their way through. 

On the other side, they came out on the outskirts of the territory surrounding Butterfly Castle. The collected group took a moment to ready themselves, and then started to walk towards the town. 

As they got close, the reaction of the local mewmen were... well, Marco would generously call it predictable. Some shouted at the monsters to stop and go away, a few screamed and ran, and a few active members started to grab for their tools as improvised weapons. 

“Star, it might be a good time to intervene.” 

“Right! Right. Righrightright. Whew, okay then. Rainbow Glitter Megaphone!” A bright prismatic megaphone appeared in her hand, which she began to use. “Citizens! Fellow people of Mewni! Please just calm down!” 

A few of the villagers seemed to notice the blonde young woman at the head of the monsters. 

“Princess Butterfly?” 

“What is the Queen doing with those monsters?” 

“They’ve kidnapped the Royal Heir!” 

“What? No, I have not been kidnapped! Ugh.” Lowering the microphone, she looked to Globgor. “Hey, can you give me a boost here?” The massive monster lowered down the hand not carrying Eclipsa and Meteora, lifting Star up to his shoulder. “Thank you.” She lifted the microphone again. “My fellow mewmen, these monsters come in peace, to help us rebuild our home!” 

“That’s a load of crock!” 

“A monster did this to us in the first place!” 

“How can we trust ’em?” 

_ I really hope their history is as muddled as Star says it is. _ He knew what she was going to say next, but it relied on people not knowing Eclipsa’s history. 

“We can trust them, live alongside them! Already, there is a child who has been born from the union of a mewman and a monster.” Star gestured to Globgor and Eclipsa. Eclipsa, in turn, stood up in Globgor’s hand, revealing Meteora in the crook of her elbow. Apparently the infant had a sense of timing, because in that moment she let out a little coo while waving her hands. 

“That little one is both mewman and monster?” 

“She does look it.” 

“I think she looks cute!” 

Right then, the ground cracked open, flames spilling forth. From the fissure came Tom, dressed in more regal finery than Marco had ever seen him in before. 

“Prince Tom?” 

“What does the Underworld Heir want here?” 

Using some of his flames, Tom elevated himself above the assembled crowds. “People of the Butterfly Queendom, I come today as representative of the Underworld, and the friendship we have shared with your lands for generations. In honor of that friendship, we wish to aid in the reconstruction of your lands, as well as broker peace between mewmen and monsters.” 

That got a reaction on both sides of the argument. Sure, he and Star knew Tom was going to help, as did Globgor, Eclipsa, and Yvgeny, but that was it. Some of the monsters had remembered what Tom had said to them, and all of the mewmen knew Tom by reputation if nothing else. Both sides were curious what the other would do with this development. 

Before either side could react, a chorus of horns sounded. The crowd of mewmen parted, letting through members of the Royal Guard, who in turn were escorting King River. The short monarch looked at the proceedings, clearly as confused as the villagers. “Star, is this what you were talking about?” 

She waved awkwardly from Globgor’s shoulder. “Uh, yeah. Hi Papa! I brought some help!” 

“Monsters? Hm...” 

“Monsters! Where? Here!?” A shrill voice shouted from the back of the procession. The wiry form of Mina Loveberry broke through the group, wild eyes taking in the situation. 

Marco could hear Star gasp. “Oh no, not her!” 

Mina took in the group of monsters before her, then looked from Globgor, to Eclipsa, to Meteora. “There’s the little devil that caused all of this destruction! I’ll get her this time!” And with that, she transformed into her battle form. 

Star jumped down from Globgor’s shoulder, holding her hands up in a defensive stance. Marco immediately fell into his own stance beside her, ready to back her up. He could see Tom start to gather fire in his hands. Marco didn’t like the look of any of this. 

“STOP!” 

All eyes turned to the King, who looked absolutely livid. He walked forward, firmly putting himself between the monsters and Mina. “Loveberry, stand down this instant!” 

“Your Majesty, these creatures have clearly bewitched your daughter!” 

“I SAID STAND DOWN!” 

Marco had never heard River raise his voice in anger like this before. Apparently, neither had anyone else. 

The man took a few calming breaths before continuing. “These monsters are here under the invitation of my daughter, your Acting Queen. Her word is binding. As you are sworn to the crown, so too are you sworn to her commands and desires. That means these monsters are not to be touched! Understand?”

“But sire-“ 

“Understand!?” 

Mina clenched her fists, arms shaking, before looking back upwards towards the monsters. “No! They must be cleansed!” 

The insane warrior broke around the king, diving straight for the crowd of refugees, ready to fight. 

“LIGHTNING FAST HOME RUN HIT!” 

A massive baseball bat appeared in the air, swinging faster than the eye could see. It collided with Mina, throwing her off into the distance. Marco looked to see Star holding the handles of the bat. She gave him a light smile. “Thanks for showing me some of those Earth sports!” She looked off into the distance. “Wow, I got some distance with that.” 

Marco looked towards the horizon too. “Is she gonna be okay?” 

“Psh, she’ll be fine. She’s taken worse before. Besides, I owed her for the ball.” 

River was the first to recover from the onlookers. “Star, are you alright?” 

“Yeah Dad, I’m okay.” She looked over at the refugees. “Everyone back there alright?” She received a generally positive chorus in response. “Good!” 

A sound of clattering hooves was heard from the side. Heads turned to see who the newest arrival was. A regal carriage decorated with spiderweb motifs lead the procession, the other carriages seemingly laden with wooden beams and workers. The lead carriage stopped, the opening door revealing Princess Spiderbite. She looked at the assemblage, taking note of Star holding a massive baseball bat. “What did we miss?” 

Marco heard some laughing. Looking towards the sound, he saw the Star had given into a fit of chuckles. He couldn’t help it.

He started to laugh too. 

After getting it out of their systems, the pair shared a smile.  _ I’ve really missed her smile. It’s one of the beautiful things about her. _


	10. A Contrite Commission

Construction efforts were... Well, Marco would say they were progressing. They were going more smoothly than before the monsters arrived, but plenty of problems were surfacing at the same time. 

To aid in the efforts, Penelope had brought both supplies and workers to help in the reconstruction, though she didn’t actively participate herself. However, she could be seen actively walking around with Stephan and talking with both monsters and mewmen. The casual nature of her interactions helped to set some at ease. 

Tom hadn’t remained for long. He understood that his part of the plan was to show that people in power supported the changes that would be occurring. Whether this reassured others or made them feel intimidated, Marco couldn’t say.

River had been an interesting development. At first, he was very hesitant to trust any of the monsters at all, his initial support of Star because of the fact she was his daughter. However, over time, he seemed to gain a level of respect for them, though it showed itself in weird ways. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Come on, you great horned beast, I’ve got you this time!”_

_“Ha, like a monarch of your stature could possibly best me!”_

_“I’ll make you eat those words!”_

_Star and Marco had been meandering towards her tower for the night when they heard the raised voices. Recognizing River and Globgor’s voices, they rushed towards them, hoping to head off... whatever was going on._

_Bursting into the room, they found an unexpected scene. The two leaders had cleared off a table in a study, and were in a vicious arm wrestling contest. What made it ridiculous was that, even in his smaller form, Globgor dwarfed the King. And at some point, River had lost his shirt._

_“Oh, they’ve been at this for almost an hour now, no need to fret.” The pair turned to see Eclipsa sitting to the side, holding a small slate and chewing a Snookers bar._

_A bang was heard, and turning to look, they saw that Globgor had pinned River’s hand to the table._

_“Argh, defeated again!”_

_“Ha! I am starting to wonder if we should not change the challenge. What is the score at my love?”_

_Eclipsa drew a line on the slate. “36 to 12 in your favor, dear.”_

_“Curses! I’m sure to pull ahead soon!”_

_“Unlikely friend. Shall we break for a drink?”_

_“Hm, I like the way you think!”_

_Star seemed shocked by the entire exchange. Marco couldn’t blame her._

-x-X-x- 

So River had clearly come around. Seeing the King actively work alongside the monsters made a lot of the villagers begin to relax about the situation. He was one of their most stalwart defenders. If he could trust monsters, why not them? 

Mina hadn’t returned yet, and for that, Marco was glad. The last thing he wanted around was an enraged magical berserker trying to beat up his friends. However, after the first week of construction efforts, something worse than Loveberry arrived. The Magic High Commission. 

-x-X-x- 

_Marco had taken a position standing behind Star, as she and the other leaders of construction efforts discussed the day’s projects. After all, he was her squire, it was good to show some deference, he guessed._

_Star poked at the map unfurled on the table. “Okay, so today’s big goal is getting the aqueducts working again, so we can get clean water flowing to both the people and the fields. Yvgeny, would you be willing to help with this?”_

_Buff Frog puffed up his chest. “Spend day in water to help others? It is, as you say, picnic.”_

_“Good to hear. Penelope, how are things in the Market District?”_

_The Princess pulled out a sheaf of paper. “Progress is at a steady pace, we should be finished with most of our efforts by next week, if Eclipsa continues to aid us with her magic.”_

_The Queen of Darkness waved a dismissive hand. “Of course dear. After all, this place is my home too.”_

_Star smiled at the exchange. “Awesome! Now, we have to next-“_

_‘CRASH!’_

_The group turned towards the commotion, seeing the doors to the chamber knocked open by Rhombulus. “Freeze!” He shot out energy towards Eclipsa and Globgor, though the pair managed to duck beneath it. He started to move around the chamber, but Star blocked his path._

_“Rhombulus, what the heck!”_

_“Move Princess, I need to freeze them in crystal, they’re evil!”_

_“No! You stop that right now!”_

_“Stand aside Princess!” Said another voice from the entrance. Hekapoo stood there, as well as Omnitraxus. “They must be imprisoned for their crimes.”_

_Star, if anything, became firmer in her stance. “What crimes? Loving one another? Working towards a better future? Unity? Please, I’d love to hear the charges this time! And let’s not forget the lies you’re guilty of too!”_

_Omnitraxus spoke up next. “Your Majesty, we did what we had to for the sake of peace!”_

_“And now I’m doing what I can for peace!”_

_Hekapoo turned to Marco. “Please, talk some sense into her! You must realize how crazy this sounds, right?”_

_Marco looked between Star and Hekapoo, before moving by Star’s side. “My parents are expecting another kid. I’m going to be a big brother. I could never imagine splitting up a family. And that’s what you’re suggesting doing now.” He gave Hekapoo a look filled with disappointment. “Shame on you, Hekapoo. Shame on all of you.”_

_The scissor crafter looked hurt by his words, but Marco kept steady. “I suggest you all leave. Unless you’re here to help, you aren’t welcome.”_

_Star gave him a dirty look. “Hey, that’s my line!”_

_“EVIL!” Shouted Rhombulus._

_“Shut it!” Responded Star and Marco in tandem. The pair forcibly turned him around and started to push him out of the room, as well as escort Hekapoo and Omnitraxus out. After the Committee had been forced out of the room, Star turned on them. “Unless you come back with an apology for Eclipsa and Globgor, I don’t want to see any of you around here!”_

_They seemed stunned by her declaration. Nonetheless, Hekapoo made a rift for them, and they each exited. But not before Hekapoo gave one last sad look back._

_The pair returned to the room, Star immediately going over to Eclipsa and Globgor. “Oh my gosh, are you both okay!?”_

_Eclipsa gave her a pat on the shoulder. “There there dear, we are just fine.”_

_Globgor seemed livid. “If I see any of them again, I will not be held responsible for my actions!”_

_His wife lightly kicked him in the shin. “None of that, dear. We are here to set the example, not be made into one.”_

_He huffed. “Yes love.”_

-x-X-x- 

The Commission had left them alone after that. Construction had continued, more or less on schedule. Monsters and mewmen were cooperating. Sure, it wasn’t perfect harmony, but progress was being made. Things seemed to be looking up for the people.

He sighed. Marco couldn’t help but wonder what he was still doing there, if he was to be honest with himself. Oh, sure, he helped with the various projects, here and there. But he wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t a mewman. He wasn’t even sure if he was a squire anymore, if Star wasn’t a princess. 

It was night, after another day of work. He turned his head, facing towards Star’s bed. She was curled into herself, sleeping, though not soundly. He was worried for her. She put on a brave face during the day, but he knew everyday without finding where her mother tore her up a bit more inside. 

He thought about his own parents. How were they doing right now? They had no idea what had happened here in Mewni. How would he tell them? He had come clean about a lot after the incident with the portrait, but he was still uncomfortable talking about everything he got up to. And his Mom was pregnant. He was going to be a big brother! How bizarre was that? 

Marco didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be with his family, especially with another member on the way. But Star? She only had her dad, and he wasn’t the person she needed in her life right now. 

He’d make sure to help Star find Queen Moon, make a family whole again. What happened after, well, he’d figure that out when it happened. 


	11. A Warrior Returns

Marco didn’t know whether to be thankful or thankless about today’s work. It was good honest work, to be certain. He had spent his effort helping to rebuild the local apothecary, which in turn meant doctors could start getting their medicines again. Lugging quarry stone all day was tough work though, and he was glad night had come. 

He hadn’t seen Star all day. She had been busy on the other side of the village, helping with housing projects. As he walked through the castle, he asked after her. None of the guard seemed to know where she was, which was a bit concerning. River hadn’t seen her either. Eventually he came across a maid that said Star had been going back to her tower. 

Heading In that direction, he came to her door, giving it a cursory knock. “Star, how ya doing? Sorry I was away all day, Penelope had me... hauling... rocks.” 

Star turned to look at him from her vanity, pair of scissors in her hand. Littered around her on the ground was her hair, in clumps and strands, the hair on her head shorter and uneven. She had tears streaming from her eyes. “Marco...” 

He closed the distance in an instant. “Star, what happened? What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

The scissors clattered to the floor as she fisted her hands in his shirt, leaning into him and crying. He encircled her in his arms, letting her get comfort from the hug. 

After a few minutes, he could hear her breathing start to even out. Pulling back, he dropped to a knee to get eye level with her. “Star? What happened? Please.” 

She wiped away a few tears. “I was heading to one of the new housing projects...” 

-x-X-x- 

_“Okay guys, everything good here?”_

_“Looks like it, your Majesty! Thank you again for all the help.” The monster offered a cloven hoof, which Star shook without second thought. Giving a wave to the other workers, she turned away._

_Star had to admit, the work was fulfilling in a way she hadn’t felt before. She still made use of her magic to help, yeah, but she needed to use a lot more control than she was used to. Lifting a roof and fitting it in place took more finesse and patience than whacking a baddie with a Narwhal Blast. Still good practice though._

_She decided to take a shortcut through a few alleys, easier to get to the next house being built. Star couldn’t help but wonder at the wide variety of housing the monsters required. She knew Yvgeny and the Buff Babies needed a fairly wet place, but another one needed a place that reminded her of a bird house. She wondered how many different types of homes they make?_

_Taking a turn, she couldn’t help a small smile. Things finally seemed to be turning up around here. Hopefully soon, she and Marco would be able to head out and find M-_

_‘WHUMP’_

_A massive weight had fallen on Star, knocking her into the dirt. Dazed, she looked up, to see a silhouette of pigtails and a single-horned helm. “Mina?”_

_“Hello Princess! Time for you to get an education!”_

_“Whut? What are you talking about?” She started to pick herself up, but the warrior kicked her on the side, throwing her onto her back. She tried to bite back the pain._

_“You seem to have forgotten! Monsters are the enemy! You knew that once, just like your mother.But don’t worry Mud Sister, I know just how to fix your noggin. Now come on!” With that, Mina bent down and grabbed Star by the hair, dragging her down the alley._

_Star struggled the best she could, but Mina’s grip was too strong. Star needed to get free, but first she needed to stop Mina. She slapped a hand onto the ground. “Sparkle Sandtrap!”_

_The ground around Mina immediately softened, its glittery sheen engulfing the surprised warrior. When she dunk chest deep, Star slapped the ground shouting again. “Crystal Imprisonment!” The glitter hardened, becoming like a diamond._

_“Huh, not bad Princess, but you’re not going anywhere!”_

_It was true, Mina hadn’t relented her grip on Star’s hair. In a panic, she just unleashed a blast of magic, swiping towards Mina. Star felt the pressure disappear from her scalp and immediately sprinting to her feet, she turned to see what had happened._

_Mina was in a chunk of crystal, stuck in the ground. The one arm she had free still held onto a clump of Star’s hair. Mina started to wave it wildly at Star. “You let me out of here right now.”_

_Star just slowly backed away, curling her arms around herself. “Marco is right. You’re sick. You need help.”_

_Mina looked at Star as if she was the crazed one. “Your mother would be so disappointed in you.”_

_That was the last straw. Star turned and ran, back to the castle, back to her tower. She needed safety. She needed home. She needed Marco._

_She didn’t know where he was, though. And she didn’t want to risk being seen, not like this. So she ran to where she thought she’d be safe, and hoped he would find her._

-x-X-x- 

“And so I came back here and I saw myself in the mirror and all I could think about was Mina dragging me by the hair and I thought I could do something about it, but I’ve never cut my hair before on my own and I just-“ 

“Star.” Marco put his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. You believe that?” 

Nod. 

“Do you want me to help with your hair?” 

Pause. Nod. 

“Okay. Just, turn and face the mirror, okay?” 

She did just that, wiping her eyes off. 

Marco bent down to pick up the discarded scissors, before considering his friend. Her hair was a right mess, clearly done in a panic. “Star, do you have a brush, or a comb?” 

“Uh, yeah.” She reaches into a drawer, pulling out one of each. He took the brush first, trying to tidy up the hair, working methodically to undo any knots. After doing that, we took the comb, using it with the scissors to even out her hair. 

For a few minutes, the air was only filled with the sound of scissors snipping and hair falling to the floor. 

“So, where’d you learn to cut hair?”

Marco stepped back for a moment to consider his current work. “While I was stuck in Hekapoo’s dimension. Ended up learning how to do a lot for myself in those 16 years.” 

“Heh, you went chasing after the master of inter-dimensional travel, and learned how to be a barber too. Neat.” 

“I have my moments. Alright, take a look.” 

Star looked at herself in the mirror. Marco had tried to do his best, since it was basically a salvage job. Her hair didn’t go to her hips anymore, instead reaching just past the shoulders. It was a straight cut, but it left room to change it around. “Sorry, I know it’s not much, but if you want, my Mom does a real good job doing it herself.” 

“No, no, it’s good.” She turned around and gave Marco another hug. “Thank you. For everything.” 

Marco gave her a hug back. “It’s why I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had Mina come back. I think she’s an interesting foil for Star. While Mina believes she is “righteous”, Star has matured enough to realize it is actually prejudice. Part of the reason I believe she fears Mina is because she sees bits of herself in her. Who she used to be, and could have been. 
> 
> Any, I’ll stop extrapolating. What do you guys think? Feel free to comment!


	12. Sleepover and Sincerity

Eventually, Star did need to leave her room, which meant River discovering what had happened to his daughter. And when he discovered, Eclipsa did as well. 

River immediately summoned the guard, ordering them to dig up Mina and have her put into the dungeon. After all, assaulting the Acting Queen was a serious offense. Eclipsa had a different idea for Star though. 

“We should have a girls night!” 

Marco quirked a brow at that. “Is that a good idea?” 

She waved a hand in dismissal. “Please Marco, we’ve all been working nonstop. Everyone needs a chance to relax every now and then. Besides, I can’t remember the last time I truly got to unwind doing ‘girly’ things!” 

Star seemed to perk up at the idea. “That might be fun. Could I invite some friends?” 

“But of course dear! The more the merrier!” 

That led to Star having something of a sleepover planned in her tower. Which meant Marco got kicked out for the night. Though Star had reserved the right to call on him for “nacho awesomeness”. 

She had also absconded with his dimensional scissors, to better “bring in the guests”. He hadn’t the heart to fight her on that. After all, better her than someone like Pony Head. Or Janna. 

“So, where can a girl steal some Crown Jewels around here?” 

“Not going to happen Janna.” Marco did a double take. “Wait, Janna!? What’re you doing here?” 

She pointed to the bag slung over her shoulder. “Sleepover, duh.” 

“Oh, right. Huh. Do you know who else is coming?” 

“No clue. Still, both Star and the Queen of Darkness? Ought to be some sort of fun, right? See ya later dude!” Janna walked her way down the hall towards the tower. 

Left with more confusion than before, Marco began to idly wonder what he should with his evening, continuing to pace the hallways. 

“Whaddup party people! Pony Head is in the house!” 

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Marco wasn’t surprised Pony Head had been invited, and was suddenly glad he wasn’t going to be a part of the nights activities. And that he seemed to be far away from Pony Head, based on how her voice travelled. 

“Hey Kelly! You lookin’ good gurl! Where my bestie at?” 

“Star said she had someone else to pick up first, then she’d be here.” 

“A’ight, a’ight. Let’s go get settled then.” 

So Kelly was here too? Made sense, she came and went as she pleased anyway. Hopefully Tad finally left her alone. 

As he turned a corner, a dimensional rift suddenly opened before him. Jumping back, he saw Star emerge, gesturing through... Jackie! 

“Oh, hey Marco!” 

“Jackie? What’re you doing here?” 

“Uh, Star invited me to this sleepover.” 

“Oh, uh, right, of course! Well, you ladies have fun!” He started to hurry away, until Star’s voice caught him. 

“Marco, you still willing to make nachos later?” 

“Yep, of course, just give me a ring, bye!” He really needed to get out of there. The last thing he wanted to do was hear a conversation between his ex and his crush. 

-x-X-x- 

Night had come, and Marco found himself lounging in the kitchen. He hadn’t had to make, well, anything yet, but he couldn’t think of where else to go. He’d been staying with Star in her tower, and his own room had broken off of the castle after Meteora’s attack. So he was just idling, waiting for something to do. 

A dull thumping could be heard coming from the corridor, and then Globgor entered the kitchen, carrying an upset Meteora. He locked eyes with Marco. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Waiting for Star to ask for nachos. You?” 

“Upset child. Just need to fix her a bottle.” The monster set about rummaging through the kitchen, coming up with his necessary supplies. He turned to Marco, holding out the infant. “Can you hold her while I do this?” 

Marco found Meteora suddenly in his arms. “Oh, uh, well, I don’t know, um okay, she’s in my arms now.” He tried to find a decent position to hold her in, and then just looked at her. The baby’s face went from upset to curious. Marco idly wiggled a finger in front of her face. “Uh, hi?” 

She looked up at him, considering his face. Suddenly, she broke into a toothy grin, grasping his finger in a fist. 

“Huh, you don’t seem so bad at the moment.” 

“She seems to like you. Quite fascinating, most people make her cry.” 

“Wait, most people make her cry? Then why give her to me?” 

“I needed both hands and you’re here.” 

Marco tried not to huff at the reasoning, instead occupying himself with the baby in his arms. Meteora seemed pleased to follow his fingers around, cooing as she did so.  _Huh, babies aren’t so bad._

Globgor came over with a bottle. “I can take her back now.” Marco moved Meteora into her father’s arms, who immediately went to feeding her. “So, I heard your family back on Earth is expecting a baby themselves?” 

Marco settled onto a stool. “Yeah, baby boy. They want to call him ‘Marco Jr.’. I’m trying to convince them otherwise.” 

“Heh, probably for the best.” Globgor focused down on his daughter. “So, have you and Star talked about children?” 

Marco fell off his stool in shock. “What! Me and Star, kids!? What’re you talking about!?” 

Globgor gave him an amused smirk. “Please, I am a married man. I recognize the signs of two people in love with each other. And you two? Absolutely smitten.” 

Marco wondered if his face could light on fire. “I mean, I know Star likes me, or liked me? But she was dating Tom before I came to Mewni! But they broke up a few weeks ago. But she’s never said anything since then! Agh, why is this so complicated!” 

“Ha! You are definitely in love with her. Last time I heard such a verbal outpouring, it was when I spoke about Eclipsa to some friends.” 

“Ugh.” Getting off the ground, he righted his stool, sitting on it and leaning on the counter. “How am I supposed to talk to Star about this? She’s already dealing with so much, I don’t want to add more to it.” 

“Heh, add more to it? Boy, when I first told Eclipsa I shared her feelings, it came as a relief. Here she was, breaking taboo, loving a monster. Knowing it was not for nothing? Gave her peace. Knowing I would remain at her side though everything? Gave strength. Don’t discount what being true to your feelings can do for another.” 

Marco considered this. He did have feelings for Star, it was true. After all, he left his home dimension behind to come to Mewni, no, to be near her. Would it be so terrible to admit his feelings to her? 

“Hi Marco!” 

“Wah!” Again, Marco was surprised, and again, he found himself on the ground. Looking up, he saw Star standing above him, her hair wrapped up in a towel. “Hey Star. Why is your hair in a turban?” 

“Huh? Oh, this? It’s a surprise! You can see it later. Was wonderin’ if you’d cook us up some of those delicious nachos! Pleeeeeeease?” She offered a hand, which Marco took to get off the ground. 

“Yeah, sure, already have the ingredients ready, was just waiting on your summons, milady.” 

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Heh, nerd.” Globgor looked on amused at the interaction, schooling his features when Star turned to him. “Sorry I stole Eclipsa tonight.” 

He merely shrugged. “Think nothing of it, her idea after all. Besides, she never had the chance to relax like this as a young lady, and certainly not while she was with that trash of a king. It is good for her to get the chance to relax.” 

“Heh, yeah, she mentioned as much. Janna has been sharing stories with her about getting in and out of trouble. I apologize if she seems to start picking pockets out of the blue.” 

“Eclipsa learning more ways to cause trouble? I’m not sure Mewni would be ready for such a thing, ha!” 

Marco spent the time they talked throwing the nachos together and putting the pan into the oven to get everything melted together. After a few minutes, he pulled the pan out, filling the kitchen with its aroma. 

“Mmmmm, I swear you are a god of snack food Marco. Thanks!” Using magic, She levitated the pan. As she went to leave, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, practically slipping out of the room. 

Marco was left stunned on the spot, struck speechless. He was broken from the daze by the sound of sniggering. Looking towards the monster, he caught Globgor trying hard to not laugh. “Uh, I...” 

“Don’t even try to deny it. Good night boy.” 

And Marco found himself alone in the kitchen again, more confused than ever. 

-x-X-x- 

It was well past midnight, and Marco found himself in the castle rose garden. He had found a pillow and blanket, and made himself a place to sleep outside. The air was warm and the sky was clear, so he wasn’t worried. After all, spending 16 years in the wilds removed a lot of his “Safe Kid” hang ups. 

He was ready to sleep, but couldn’t stop staring into the night sky. He couldn’t see the stars this clearly back home, too much light pollution. Not a problem here though. The sky was radiant with pinpricks of light. 

_I wish I could share this with Star_. The idea of spending time with Star had taken on a new quality in Marco’s mind. He didn’t just want to spend time with his best friend. He wanted to hear her ideas, know how she was feeling. Know what he could do to make her smile. To make her feel safe in all this uncertainty. 

He chuckled to himself.  _ I guess I really do love her, don’t I? God, how do I even tell her? _

‘rustle rustle’ 

Pushing himself up with his shoulders, he looked towards the disturbance, only to see Star walking through the garden, hair still covered. “Star?” 

She seemed startled to see him. “Marco? What’re you doing out here?” 

“Uh, your sleepover kicked me out of the tower. I’m going to sleep out here.” 

“What about your room?” 

“Currently rubble. Hasn’t been repaired yet.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” 

_ Because I like being near you. _ “We’ve been busy, didn’t want to bother you with something inconsequential.” 

“You are never inconsequential, Marco Diaz.” 

“Okay, sorry. So, uh, why are you out here?” 

Her hearts seemed to blush some. “Well, everyone else has gotten to sleep. And, well... okay, I missed having you nearby.” 

“Huh?” 

“(Sigh) Ever since Meteora attacked, you’ve been right nearby. It was strange to sleep with you away.” 

Marco pondered this. Standing up, he flipped out his blanket, spreading it on the ground. Taking a seat on it, he patted the blanket next to him. Star came over and sat next to him. As she did, he became curious. “So, you’re still wearing a towel?” 

“Huh? Oh, right. Want to see?” 

“Sure.” 

Star unwrapped the towel from her head, shaking her hair loose. Marco saw in the pale light how the tips of her hair had been colored into a veritable rainbow. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah. The girls saw my haircut, and decided to do a little something special with it. You like it?” 

“I love it.” Both teens blushed, looking away from one another. 

Star recovered first. “So, whatcha doing?” 

He looked back to the heavens. “Just looking at the stars.” 

She looked up too, and for a bit, a comfortable silence hung around them. He looked back at Star, seeing her in the low light.  _For once, don’t think about it_. So he didn’t. 

Leaning in, Marco gave Star a kiss on the cheek. 

She didn’t react at first. Then her cheek marks  definitely started to glow, and she looked at him in surprise. “Marco! Why did you kiss me?” 

“Well, why did you kiss me on the cheek?” 

“Uh, I just, well, y’know, I...” The rest came out as a mumble. 

“Huh?” 

“I still like-like you, okay!” She seemed to deflate a bit. “I have ever since I left Earth.” 

“Wait, then what about Tom? I saw you guys kiss during our beach day?” 

“I was trying to be the best princess I could! Tom was safe to date, since he was also royalty, no one would question it! But it just felt... weird, most days. He’s become so much better than he was before, but we still fought, and it just didn’t feel, well, right.” She looked at him in a bashful manner. “Not like being near you.” 

“So, you didn’t date me because I’m not royalty?” He had to admit, the idea hurt. 

“No, nothing like that! I just didn’t want to make you suffer.” 

_What?_ “What?” 

“Marcooooo, you’ve seen what it’s like to be in charge of all these people, act a certain way because I was the Princess, and then the Acting Queen! I had to act in a way I hated, that was me being fake all the time. And I love you for who you are!” She seemed to realize what had slipped out, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

“Wait. You... love me?” 

She didn’t say anything, but her cheek marks were glowing. Not a blush, literally glowing in the darkness. Slowly, she gave a little nod. 

Carefully, he reached for the hand on her mouth, pulling it into his own. “Star... I love you too.” And he went in for another kiss. 

Though this time, on the lips. 

It wasn’t an especially deep kiss. Heck, he was about to pull away until he felt Star lean into it. Their interconnected hands squeezed one another. 

Reading apart, they leaned their foreheads together. Star gave a little giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Here I was, wondering how I could ever tell you my feelings. Looks like you beat me to the kiss, Safe Kid.” 

He smiled at the name calling. “Whatever you say, oh beautiful Star.” 

She looked at him bashfully. “More beautiful than all the stars in the sky?” 

He cupped a cheek with his ha d. “More beautiful than any other star in any other sky.” 

That got a definite smile from her. She leaned in again, sharing another kiss. “You’re a dork. But you’re my dork now.” 

Marco grinned back. “I think I can live with that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they’re finally together! Only took a dozen chapters, sorry to make you folks wait. 
> 
> Anywho, this isn’t the end of the first Act yet. That’s in a few more chapters. What do you all think so far? Too fast? Too cheesy? I always appreciate feedback.


	13. Crowning Conversations

Marco and Star hadn’t planned on keeping the change in their relationship secret. They hadn’t planned on advertising it, either. The two fell asleep together in the garden, sharing the blanket and pillow Marco had brought out. 

As the sun rose, the birds began their morning song. Slowly, Marco woke up, realizing he and Star had been spooning. He breathed through his nose, taking in her scent.  _ Strawberries and summer... and blueberry muffins? _

Trying not to wake her, Marco looked around some, only to see a plate with a couple muffins not far from their heads. Confused, he looked farther up to see Eclipsa sitting on a bench, stirring a cup of tea. “Good morning!” 

Marco felt a blush coming on again, but tried not to move. He really didn’t want to wake Star. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t blab. Take your time.” 

He tried to get away from Star, but she started to rouse. So, a few minutes later, Marco found himself sitting on the bench, holding the still sleeping Star in his arms, cocooned in the blanket. 

“So, uh. How long have you been here?” 

“Oh, only for a scant few minutes. I rejoined Globgor in our tower after the girls retired for the night.” She gestured to a parapet nearby. 

Which had a perfect view of the rose garden. Marco didn’t enjoy some of the implications. 

“Oh, don’t worry Marco, we didn’t see anything lurid. I merely saw you both resting this morning, and decided to bring you something for breakfast.” She sipped at her tea. “So, how long has this been like this?” 

“Um, last night?” 

“Heh, looks like my advice paid off then.” 

“Advice? Wait, Globgor talked to me last night too. Did you and your husband plan on this?” 

She gave him a wry smile. “Plan? Heavens no dear, I’d never dream of such a plot. However, if my love and I decided to help a pair of kindred souls who were dealing with a situation similar to our own, well, then..” She let the idea trail off. 

Marco huffed. “I don’t know whether to condemn you both of being manipulative or thank you for helping us along.” 

“Do both, you’d be correct regardless.” 

He looked down to Star. “I should get her back to her room before the others notice she’s gone.” 

“And how do you propose to do that?” 

Marco patted his pockets, then Star’s, until he found his dimensional scissors, holding them up. 

“Clever tools those. Earned them yourself?” 

“Took me over a decade, but yeah.” 

“Good for you. Those who earn power are those who most respect it. Bah, enough of my pontificating, I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” 

Marco adjusted Star in his arms so he could cut a portal with his scissors. Stepping through, he came into the tower. Moving quietly to not wake the others, he put Star down on her bed. As an afterthought, he stripped off his hoodie, draping it over her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

‘click’ 

Marco looked around for the sound, but didn’t see any movement. Shrugging, he went back the way he came, coming into the garden again. Picking up the plate of muffins, he sat beside Eclipsa again. 

“So, since you just got to witness an awkward moment, care to share any?” 

Eclipsa laughed. “My, you fall in love and become quite direct, don’t you dear?” She considered his question. “Would you like to hear the first time I tried to make Globgor wear royal attire?” 

Marco settled into the bench, anticipating one heck of a story. 

-x-X-x- 

The morning wore on, and Marco found himself in the castle kitchen again. This time it was to help make brunch for the sleepover crowd. He had asked for some eggs and bacon from one of the chefs, and had set to work on one of the stoves. 

Their friends were upstairs in one of the dining halls, leaving Marco to cook with his girlfriend.  _ Heh, girlfriend. That’ll take some getting used to. _

They moved in concert in the space. Marco guessed it had to do with the harmony that they had found together on the battlefield. Though, unlike those times, Star was taking prompts from him, seeing as she had done very little cooking. 

They were shortly done cooking, picking up the platters of food, giving each other light kisses. Making their way upstairs, Star kicked open the door. “Good morning party people!” 

Pony Head gave her an annoyed glance. Or, Marco thinks she did. Pony was wearing shades. Made it difficult to tell. “Do you have to be so loud? It’s too early for all this.” 

Jackie looked at her watch. “It’s 10:30 in the morning.” 

Pony gave Jackie a baleful glare (maybe?). “Some of us consider this early, thank you!” 

“Psh, less talky, more foody. Come on you two, brunch. Gimme gimme gimme.” Janna gestured towards the platters. 

Star and Marco set down the food, taking seats next to each other. The meal went by peacefully, idle chatter being shared as food was eaten. Star and Marco played footsie under the table, shooting shy glances at each other. The peace didn’t last. 

“Hey guys, want to see some of my pictures of last night?” Janna had a mischievous grin as she waved her phone back and forth. 

Kelly gave her an odd look. “I thought we agreed no photos.” 

“I never give up a chance for blackmail.” Receiving dirty glares, she held her hands in surrender. “Okay, none of last night’s pictures. How about from this morning?” 

“Yeah, uh-huh, all of us like zombies? Gurl, please, no one cares.” Pony Head went back to munching a pancake. 

“Oh, I’m not talking about us.” Flipping through some images, Janna leaned over to Kelly, showing a picture to her, while also smirking at Marco. 

He felt his stomach drop. Janna smirking was never good. 

Kelly started clapping her hands together. “Oooooooooooo!” 

The phone got passed to Pony Head. “Wait, what? B-Fly, is this for real? Earth Turd, really? Here I thought you had class.” 

The phone was finally passed to Jackie, who had a more sedate response, merely looking at Marco and Star. “Is this true guys?” 

When the phone got to them, they both looked at the photo, which showed Marco setting Star down on her bed, the next picture of him kissing her brow. Marco felt dread crawl up his neck, while Star almost slammed the phone on the table. “Janna, what the heck!” 

“Hey, like I said, I don’t waste an opportunity. Could I have my phone back, my parents will be ticked if I lose another.” 

Star slid it over on the table, sitting with a huff. 

Jackie rested her chin in her hand. “So, how long have you two been a thing? Is it new?” 

Marco scratched the back of his head nervously, but felt Star grab his other hand under the table. Giving a squeeze, he steeled himself. “Since last night.” 

Jackie studied them, before giving a gentle smile. “Good for you guys. I bet you’ll make each other happy.” 

“Real happy, if they didn’t come back until the morning.” Janna sniggered. 

“JANNA!” Star looked ready to murder, if it wasn’t for the blush. Kelly was chuckling to herself, while Pony Head’s jaw had literally dropped to the floor. 

Marco shook his head, but smiled anyways. It was hard not to feel happy at the moment. 

-x-X-x- 

“Oh, there you two are.” 

Marco and Star paused in their meandering. They had taken everyone home around noon, and had just finished letting River know that they were a “thing”. The King had been between crying over his maturing daughter, threatening Marco with death, and ribbing both of them about how he “knew it had to happen eventually”. 

They looked to see Eclipsa waving at them to follow. Shrugging to each other, they entered one of the castle’s studies. Star plopped down into an armchair. “What’s up Eclipsa?” 

“Hold on, we’re waiting for two more guests.” There was a knock on the door, and Globgor entered, leading River. “Ah, good, we’re all here. Star, I called us here to discuss what we had talked about the other day. Marco, you don’t have to be here for this if you don’t wish.” 

Marco was about to leave (he didn’t want to be a nuisance), but Star grabbed ahold of his hand. “Marco is my sworn squire. Whatever I hear now, I’d tell him anyways.” 

Eclipsa gave a small smile. “Fair enough. Would you like to share your plan with us?” 

Squeezing Marco’s hand, she stood up. “I want to crown Eclipsa as the official Queen.” 

The reactions were, well, mixed. Marco and Eclipsa didn’t respond much, they both already knew what was happening. Globgor’s eyes (all four) went wide. River’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“Eclipsa? Queen! My daughter, are you serious?” 

Star turned to her dad. “Papa, of course I am! I told you about the Butterfly history, Eclipsa was imprisoned and Meteora was disowned by Shastacan! No one from Festivia onward has been a true Butterfly heir!” 

“But Star, you’re the Acting Queen now. At least until we have find Moon.” 

“I want to find her Papa, I do! But I can’t be a Queen while searching for Mom, and certainly not while living this lie!” Star looked like she was shaking from the riot of her emotions. Marco took her hand in his, trying to give her something to ground herself. 

River seemed to consider these pieces of information, looking around the room. Sighing, he looked up at Eclipsa. “What would we need to do?” 

“Well, changing the crown over shouldn’t be too difficult. Not the first time it’s happened, after all.” 

All eyes turned towards the miniature blue man now floating in the corner. 

“Glossaryck!” Star shouted. “Where have you been? You disappeared after Eclipsa claimed the Wand, I haven’t seen you since!” 

The impish creature turned to his side before scratching his armpit. “I’ve been around. My existence was tied to the Book of Spells, but ever since its destruction and my resurrection, I’ve been exploring the cosmos. Have to say, less variety than I expected in places.” 

“Yeah, great, cool cool cool, one question, why are you here now!?” 

“Hm? Oh, I just wanted to see how this would turn out. Been around awhile, you’d be surprised how often truly momentous occasions occur. Here’s a hint, not often at all. It’s been centuries since I’ve been this amused.” 

“Glossaryck dear, you said there was a procedure we could follow?” Eclipsa gestured down to a desk, where a bowl of pudding had been conjured. 

Glossaryck floated down next to it, beginning to spoon it into his mouth using his hands. “Ah, yeah. All Star needs to do is formally step down as Queen, and coronate you in her place! Oh, and by extension, that would mean Globgor would be King. Sorry River.” 

The current King plopped down into his chair. “A monster King. Oh Moon, how I wish you were here.” Rubbing at his temples, he took a moment for his thoughts. 

Marco knew this is what Star wanted. She had never wanted to be Queen, at least not like this. And for all the shenanigans she had gotten into, lying had never sat well with her. Being a Butterfly had become that lie. But River? He couldn’t say. 

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Marco whipped to look at the monarch. “I may not be much of a king, but I care for my people. However, those people now include individuals I just don’t really get.” At this, he turned to Globgor, who was looking at River with interest. “You, sir, know them and their struggle better than I ever could. As long as you promise to me to care for all our people, I see no reason I can’t stand aside.” 

Globgor regarded River, before offering a hand, which was promptly taken. “Worry not friend. I will do my best to keep all of our people safe.” 

Star looked at Glossaryck, who was currently doing a backstroke in the pudding bowl. “So, any special details we need to cover? And more importantly, what do we do about the sudden change in family history?”

“Hm. Well...” 


	14. Queens, Kimgs, and Knights

Marco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, tugging at the collar of his shirt. The Great Hall of the Castle was buzzing with the sound of chatter and conversation. After all, it wasn’t every day that a new Queen was crowned. 

Star sat beside him, on the Queen’s Throne. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen her in so much finery. She had done her hair up in a regal looking French braid, crown perched on her head. She held the Wand in her other hand, though both knew it would only be for a moment. River sat on her other side, in his usual royal regalia. 

“All rise for the Honorable Eclipsa and her husband, Globgor of the Oni Clan!” Manfred’s voice carried from the entrance, where the great doors swung open. Eclipsa And Globgor walked in together, arms entwined. 

She was in a gown similar to Star’s, though of a darker fabric, while Globgor wore formal clothing as well. He had wanted to come in at his full size, but had been told that there wasn’t enough fabric in the Queendom to tailor him a suit that large. 

When the couple made it to the thrones, both bowed. Star, Marco and River all stood and returned the gesture. Marco remained at attention, trying his best not to fidget. 

Star stepped forward, clearing her throat. “Friends and countrymen, we come together today to right a great wrong. Centuries ago, Eclipsa Butterfly was banished and imprisoned, for she chose to follow her heart and love another. Many would call Globgor a monster. But I have come to know him, and I say to you all, better to be born a monster with a heart full of compassion, than born a mewman and have a heart of stone.” 

-x-X-x- 

_ “Wait, you want me to lie?” Star seemed against at the idea.  _

_ Glossaryck rolled his eyes while scraping the bowl. “It’s a lie of omission. As much as you may distrust the Commission, they are necessary for the balance of Mewni politics. Setting them up as the villains won’t do anything. So leave their part out.”  _

_ “How is that fair to them?” She waved her arms towards Eclipsa and Globgor.  _

_ “Play this right, and they’ll not only have their family, but the support of the entire Queendom. The Commission wouldn’t dare move against them. I mean, Rhombulus might, but he’s an idiot.”  _

-x-X-x- 

“Eclipsa Butterfly, you were robbed of your crown. Today, I return it to you. Kneel.” 

Eclipsa let go of Globgor’s arm, stepping forward and kneeling before Star. 

“Do you, Eclipsa Butterfly, swear to uphold the laws of the land, to execute justice in their name, to carry out mercy or vengeance as your judgment permits, for the betterment of the people?” 

“I swear.” 

“Do you swear to govern the people, in times of plenty and famine, in times of war and peace, in times of triumph and trial, to bring your wisdom and compassion to bear, aiding them as much as you will also guide them?” 

“I swear.” 

“Do you swear to treat the people with fairness and equality, regardless of origin or birth, so that all may pursue the lives they wish to lead?” 

“I swear.” 

At this, Star held aloft the Wand with one hand. “May your magic be strong enough to shield your people in times of conflict, and guide you through the passages of your life as you rule.” With a flash of light, her words were given a sense of gravitas. 

Star relinquished the Wand to Eclipsa, which transformed and took the shape of Eclipsa’s parasol. 

Star then removed the crown from her head, holding it above Eclipsa. “May the weight of the crown not only remind you of the burden of your responsibilities, but that many have come before, and many follow after. Wear this legacy with pride.” She lowered it down, fitting it upon the new Queen’s head. “Rise, and welcome your people.” 

Eclipsa stood, and turned to face the crowd, which had broken out into sounds of adulation and applause. Giving a little wave, she turned to River. “King River?” 

The shorter man came forward. “Queen Eclipsa. This day, the crown has passed to you. As such, I am no longer the King of this land. And so, I return the crown to you and your beloved.” He took off the crown, handing it to her, then backing away. 

Eclipsa then turned to Globgor while holding the royal accessory. 

-x-X-x- 

_ “Are there any legal shenanigans we can expect to be troublesome when it comes to making Globgor a king?”  _

_ “Hmmm... nope!” Glossaryck was lounging in the now empty bowl, rubbing contentedly at his stomach.  _

_ Star seemed surprised by the answer. “Wait, seriously? Have to admit, kinda shocked.”  _

_ “Well, the law states that the betrothed of the Queen, by law, becomes King of the land. It never specified you have to be a mewman, but that’s probably because the idea of a mewman and monster loving each other never entered the minds of the politicians back then. Rather shortsighted, if you ask me.”  _

_ Globgor let out a laugh. “I like this little one, he doesn’t hold back his punches!” _

_ Star was still pondering something. “And no problems with Meteora becoming the next Princess, right? That should go over smoothly?”  _

_ A thumbs up was given over the rim of the bowl. “Yuuuup! The two of them were hitched before any baby making happened, so she’s a quote unquote ‘legitimate child’. Basically, you crown Eclipsa, you crown the whole family.”  _

-x-X-x- 

“Globgor, my love, do you swear to stand by my side in the good days and the bad, to be my most trusted confidant and advisor, to help me in the governance and defense of our people, so long as we both shall rule?” 

“I swear.” 

Eclipsa then put the crown upon his head (not difficult, since even kneeling he was as tall as her). “Rise husband, our King.” 

He stood, and moved to stand beside his wife. Star called to the gathered assembly. “All bow before the rulers of Mewni, Queen Eclipsa and King Globgor. Long may they reign!” 

In a show of respect, everyone gathered, mewman and monster, noble and commoner alike, bowed before them. 

“You may rise.” Eclipsa proclaimed. As everyone did, she continued her address. “Before we begin the festivities, I wish to do something first. Consider it my first official act as Queen. Star, come forward please.” 

Marco and Star shared a confused look. Marco shrugged, and Star moved to do as asked, standing before Eclipsa. 

“Kneel, please.” Once Star did so, Eclipsa continued. “Star, I have come to know you well over these last few months. While you were only the Acting Queen, you did more to foster healthy relationships between monster and mewmen than countless generations before you. You had dedicated yourself to the good of the Queendom, and to its people. All of them. I would not see such loyalty and compassion squandered.” 

Eclipsa took up her parasol, holding it before her. “Bow your head.” Star did, taking quick breaths. “Do you, Star Butterfly, pledge your life and magic to the defense of the Butterfly Queendom, to honor and uphold its people at all times, and to give both your wisdom and sit in council to those who need it?” 

“I swear.” 

Eclipsa touched Star with the parasol on both shoulders. “Then I dub thee Ser Star Butterfly, Knight of the Realm, and Agent of the Crown. Rise and greet your people.” 

Star turned and faced the gathered crowd, giving a bit of a bow to the cheers she received. Marco could see some tears forming, but he wasn’t worried. He could tell they were happy ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Eclipsa is Queen, Globgor is King, and Star has been knighted! How’s that for a turn of events? I know the first two have kind of been hinted at, but I hope that last one is a twist. A teensy one.


	15. Soirée and Sorry

After the coronation and surprise knighting, a banquet was held in the castle. While it had a very heavy air of formality, the mood couldn’t be happier, especially for the monsters. One of their own had been crowned king! They were thrilled at the promises for the future such a move could make! 

Marco wasn’t concerned about that though, not at the moment. Instead, he was merely getting some drinks for him and Star.  _ Heh, Ser Star. It has a nice ring to it. _

Grabbing some punch into a couple of goblets, he walked over to the (now) rainbow and blonde girl, who was busy talking with Buff Frog and Glossaryck. “So you’re saying Eclipsa and Globgor aren’t the first monster/ mewman couple?” 

Glossaryck waved a hand. “By magic, no. She’s just the first noble to have done so, as well as the first wielder of powerful magic. Those earlier couples were simple commoners who were lost to time.” 

“Hmph. Me thinks it best that I am not interested in finding mate.” Yvgeny downed his drink. “Too busy being father, and now advisor, to concern myself with such pursuits.” 

Star elbowed him in the ribs. “Aw, come on Buff! I’m sure there’s someone out there, just for you!” 

Marco came over and handed Star her drink, making Yvgeny snicker. “Maybe so. You would know, eh Star?” 

Instead of blush, she confidently hooked a hand around Marco’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. After they parted, she gave a smug smile. “Wouldn’t have the slightest idea what you mean.” 

Marco pretended to be hurt, clutching his chest. “Oh woe is me, she only wants me for my bod!” 

That got laughs out of Star and Yvgeny, though Glossaryck simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about “hormonal royals”. 

Yvgeny’s face lit up again. “So, Star, Knight of Realm, eh? That is big responsibility. How does make you feel?” 

“Honestly, I’m shocked. I had no idea that Eclipsa had that planned out.” 

“Well, it makes sense. It has been 300 years for her, she would likely want someone close by to help her come to terms with certain changes.” 

Marco nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and besides her, I can’t think of anyone else who would sacrifice so much for the Queendom than you. You’ll be the baddest knight Mewni will ever know!” 

“Aw, thanks Marco. And hey, I already have a squire, so I don’t have to worry about that, right?” 

“Heh, right!” Just then, the sound of a staff thumping the ground could be heard, causing him and Star to look around. “Wait, I thought everyone was here already, who’d be showing up?”

Manfred’s voice carried over the crowd. “Presenting Hekapoo, Forger of the Scissors,and Member of the Magic High Commission.” 

Curious whispers filled the space as Hekapoo made her way through the Hall. It wasn’t a big secret that Star had basically cast out the Commission during her brief time as Queen, but Eclipsa had made no such effort. Marco couldn’t helped but feel nervous.  _ What is she doing here? _

Coming near the end of the Hall, Hekapoo found Eclipsa and Globgor. Making eye contact with them both, she seemed to reach a decision. And knelt before them, surprising everyone. “I have something to say, if your Majesties would hear me.” 

Casting a glance at her husband, Eclipsa replied. “We shall bear what you have to say.” 

Taking a breath, Hekapoo looked up at the monarchs. “I know that the former Queen, Star, did not trust the Commission, and cast us out. And I know we have not made the best judgments. However, while I can’t speak for the rest of them, I would like to extend a hand in peace.” 

That got a round of excited murmurs from the crowd. 

During the pause, Hekapoo made a small rift, reaching in and pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors, before holding them out in her open palms. “A Queen has her lands, but will be expected to travel beyond them. I give these to you, Queen Eclipsa, to use as you see fit. Magic knows you’ve been through enough trial to earn them a hundred rimes over.” 

Eclipsa reaches forward and took the scissors from Hekapoo. “I accept both these scissors, and your words of peace.” Cutting a small rift herself, Eclipsa reached through, pulling out a pair of Snookers bars. She took one bar and handed it towards the Scissors Forger. “Now, lets stop being so formal. It’s a party after all!” 

Hekapoo took the offered chocolate with a smile, the two women tapping the bars together in a mock toast. 

Marco breathed a sigh of relief, and he could hear Star do the same. “That could have gone so much worse.” 

Star nodded. “No, yeah, definitely coulda been. But it wasn’t. Thank magic.” 

Hekapoo made her way over to the young couple, Buff Frog excusing himself.“Well, I heard you two were a thing now. Congratulations.” 

“Yeah, thanks. So, what made you decide to show up?” Marco questioned. 

“And give her scissors? And apologize! Are you up to something?” Star also asked. 

“Aw, you two are concerned. That’s cute. No, if you need to know the truth, it’s because of you two.” 

“What?” They said in unison. 

“Your silly human here spent 16 years in my dimension, adventuring and making a life for himself. He finally gets his prize. And he leaves it all behind. Why? Because of you.” 

Marco saw Star’s cheek marks glow with a blush, causing him to pull her in and kiss her on the cheek. 

Hekapoo gave a small grin. “You two may not have been together yet, but you were already bonded. I knew you loved each other even back then. And those two?” She gestured towards the Queen and King. “They’ve been separated for even longer, and still love each other with that same passion. I can respect that. I’m still not sure what to think of monsters overall, but I can give them a chance.” 

Marco gave Hekapoo a smile. “Thanks for doing that. It was really cool of you.” 

“Of course Diaz.” She reached around and smacked him on the back of his head. 

“Oh come on! It had finally filled in back there!” Both Star and Hekapoo enjoyed a good laugh at that. 

-x-X-x- 

The evening had worn on, and festivities had begun to die down. Star and Marco had shared a number of dances throughout the night, some energetic, others slow but intimate. Both had also shared dances with others. Star had managed to get Buff Frog out onto the dance floor at one point, and had shared another with Globgor, while Marco had danced with Eclipsa and Hekapoo. 

When the time came, the pair found the Queen and King, telling them they were going to retire for the night. They had been wished pleasant dreams, with Eclipsa asking to see them “come the morning”. 

And so they made their way back to Star’s tower, content in the feeling of a day well spent. Star ducked behind the dressing screen, changing into her nightgown as Marco changed into his own pajamas. 

He had started settling into his cot when Star spoke up. “Nuh-uh.” 

“Uh, what?” 

“Nuh-uh. You’re not staying on the floor tonight. Hop on up here.” She pulled aside the covers, patting the bed next to her. 

“Is something bothering you?” Marco had only shared a bed with Star when the pressures of the day had become too much.

“No, nothing like that! Today has just been such a good day, what with the coronation being a success, Hekapoo apologizing, and now I’m a knight! I want my night to end just as well. And I can’t imagine a better end than falling asleep in my boyfriend’s arms.” 

Marco blushed a bit at how forward she was being, but mentally shrugged. If he was being honest with himself, he slept better while next to Star too. So he quickly found himself in bed with his girlfriend, the two cuddling together. 

Star’s hands weren’t idle, pinching at his arms and tickling his chest. “Huh, I know you weren’t a stick with your karate and all, but when did you get this muscle-y?” 

“Hey, I spend all day hauling around quarry stone and wooden beams, that type of work doesn’t let you be weak.” He felt her arms some himself. “You’re no reed yourself. Where’d you get this muscle from?” 

“Papa taught me how to fight since I was a kid, and when a morningstar weighs four stone, you get the arms to swing it. Besides, Glossaryck said the amount of magic I can pump out depends on how strong my body is. Stronger body, stronger magic!” 

“Huh. That would make sense.” The two settled further in. “I love you Star. Sleep well.” 

“Love you too Marco. Sweet dreams.” 

He lightly squeezed her closer.  _ No dream can compare to you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the relationship between Star and Marco is sappy, sue me. Teenagers can be pretty sappy. 
> 
> Anywho, that brings us to the end of Act 1. Eclipsa has been crowned, and the mewmen and Monsters have started to live in peace. What’ll be next? Tune in tomorrow to find out! (When did I become a 1950’s tv narrator?)


	16. A Quest!

Morning came, and with it wakefulness. Marco stirred awake first, still used to the early schedule he had needed throughout his life. Star was still asleep, her face shrouded by strands of her hair. 

Carefully, he hooked the hair behind her ear, before giving a light kiss to her temple. “Star, we need to get up.” She groaned some and burrowed into his shoulder more. “Come on Star, we need to see Eclipsa today.” 

“Mmmmmm.” 

“Oh really?” 

“As your knight, I command you to let me sleep more.” Her muffled voice decreed. 

He chuckled at that. “Is that my knight or my girlfriend talking?” 

“Whichever lets me get another 10 minutes.” 

“Alright, fine. But in 10 minutes, I will be getting you up.” So he settled back down, letting Star continue to use him as a pillow. 

-x-X-x- 

She hadn’t wanted to get up in 10 minutes. 

Marco resorted to tickles.

-x-X-x- 

It was around mid-morning when the pair finally arrived to talk with Eclipsa. Knocking on the door of the room Eclipsa had made into her office, they heard a shouted “come in” and entered. 

The room was functionally decorated, clearly meant to be dedicated for the purpose of running the Queendom. The only things that really stood out was a cradle near the desk which held a currently sleeping Meteora, and a basket of candy bars on the desk (which already looked pretty picked over). “Good, you’re here!” 

They settled into chairs across from Eclipsa, Star speaking up. “Everything okay?” 

“Oh yes, everything is fine. Now that I’m officially Queen, my current duties are largely playing catch-up with political affairs and treaties, making sure our allies don’t turn on us, and making sure the people are being taken care of.” 

“Heh, yeah, I feel your pain.” 

“I’d imagine so. Alright then, first piece of business. Star, as a Knight of the Realm, I have your first assignment.” 

“Is it guard duty? Please tell me it’s not guard duty, I don’t think I could stand standing still for hours on end!” 

“Trust me, she can’t sit still in class either.” Marco said, pointing at Star with his thumb. 

“No, nothing that droll. I rather expect you’ll throw your all into this actually. It could even be considered a quest, if you’d like!” She gave a brief smile before she continued. “Star, as your Queen, I charge you with the task of finding Moon Butterfly, 

and bringing her back home to Mewni.” 

Star looked gobsmacked for a moment before responding. “Wait, you’re really going to let me go and find my mom? Really really?” 

“Of course. To be honest, she could be of great help. I don’t think I’d have patience to deal with the Commission, and she has served as Queen for decades, whereas I only held the crown for a few short years before my incarceration. Her wisdom would be greatly appreciated.” A mournful smile touched Eclipsa’s lips. “Also, Moon and I had both lost our mothers when we were much too young. I would never wish for you to suffer the same.” 

Star took a moment to wipe away a couple of tears as Eclipsa continued, the Queen pushing a small scroll across the desk. “This is a Writ of Passage, naming you as a Knight of the Butterfly Queendom. It should grant you safe passage in and out of the lands of our allies, should any try to stop you.” 

Star took the scroll, putting it away into her handbag. Marco looked back to the Queen. “You said ‘first piece of business’. What else is there?” 

Eclipsa’s lips quirked into a mischievous grin. “Clever one, aren’t you? Yes, there was one other thing. Star, could you read through this please?” Eclipsa slid an open length of parchment towards Star. 

Star took the parchment and started to read. “This document is to legalize the action of Eclipsa Butterfly, who shall yadda yadda yadda, lots of wordy words, more wordy words, take into her fa...” Star’s voice trailed off, looking at Eclipsa with a frown. “Is this what I think I is?” 

“Indeed it is.” 

“Is it what Star thinks what is? Hello?” 

“She wants to adopt me and Mom into the Butterfly family.” 

Marco understood immediately. Star hadn’t felt comfortable with the identity of being a Butterfly ever since learning of the Commission’s deceptions and Shastacan’s plotting. But if Eclipsa did this? It wouldn’t be a fraud anymore. Star would be a legitimate Butterfly family member again. 

The rainbow blonde still seemed in a daze. “Why would you do this?” 

Eclipsa leaned back in her chair. “I’ll admit, it hurt to realize what had happened to my daughter all those years ago. And it hurt me to realize that I didn’t have any family in the world. But...” At this Eclipsa left her seat to stand before Star, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If I was to have a however many great-granddaughter, I couldn’t think of a better one to have.” 

Star practically launched herself out of her chair, embracing Eclipsa with a tight hug. The Queen took it in stride, rubbing the teen’s back. “There, there, my dear. Everything is alright.” Giving Star a few more moments, Eclipsa pulled back. “Now, go find your mother, and bring her home, so we can make this all truly official, alright?” 

Star gave a nod and smile as a response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin Act 2! Will they find Moon? What challenges will face them? (Cue dramatic music)
> 
> Also, I’d like to respond to some comments. 
> 
> To Christian = Don’t worry, I have the entire story completed. I plan on posting 3 chapters a day, so the entire story will be out by next week. 
> 
> To CHX2306 = Again, I never actually watched Season 4, but saying this story could stand in its place was quite the compliment, thank you very much!


	17. Finding a Lead

The morning of their departure was... well, hectic seemed apropos. 

Marco didn’t have much to pack, he hadn’t come to Mewni with much to begin with. The few possessions he had were easily packed away into a backpack, though his sword was given a special canvas bag and sling to be carried in. Weapons on Mewni were pretty common, but they had no idea where they were going. Better safe than sorry. 

Star, on the other hand, needed a lot of help. She had to cut down on the number of outfits taken (though not as much as he thought) and had to curb the number of weapons she packed (apparently enough for a small army). In the end, she only needed to pack a few outfit changes, her personal spellbook, and a mace. 

The pair had also stopped by River’s quarters, wondering if there was anything there that might have Moon’s scent. (Nachos had been successful at tracking down Eclipsa, so maybe lightning would strike twice.) River had given them Moon’s favorite hairbrush, a silver handled piece that clearly had seen regular use of the years. 

They said their “farewells” as they made their way out of the castle and onto the grounds. Their first stop was the corral, where Nachos had been kept ever since they came back with the monsters. Coming to the stall the dragoncycle was in, Star brought forward the brush. 

“Okay, get a good whiff. A nice big (snort).” She demonstrates for the beast, and immediately turned green in the face. “Okay, no deep inhales in the stables. Bleh...” 

Nachos did take a scent from the brush, and rolled out of her pen. Coming out into the yard, she did a couple of casual donuts, before coming to a stop. 

Star looked at Marco. “Wait, what does that mean? Does she have a trail? A clue to follow? Anything?” 

He shook his head. “Afraid not. Means your mom is either too many dimensions away, or moved through a dimension that erased her trail.” 

“Grrr! Stupid Realm of Magic! Why does it have to be connected to literally everything else! She could be anywhere! Gah!” 

“Okay, Star, calm down. We’ve only just started, it’s too soon to lose our cool, okay?”

“Okay. Okay? Okay. Coolcoolcoolcool.” She had started to pace as she said this. Ice began to gather where she was walking. 

“Uh, Star? Not literally cool.” 

“Huh? What, oh come on!” 

“Problems with your magic?” 

“Ugh, Glossaryck said that without the Wand my magic might bleed out when I’m stressed. Guess this counts.” She slumped onto the ground. 

Marco patted his dragoncycle on the snout. “Why don’t you head back inside girl?” As Nachos drove off, Marco sat next to Star. “Hey, we got this. We just need a different approach. Okay?” 

“Right. Right.” 

“Alright, so, who do we know that can track people down, regardless of location?” 

“Well, Hekapoo can locate dimensional tears, but they need to be actively open. And I have no clue how that ‘Firstborn’ from the Magic Realm transported us.” 

“Alright, so Hekapoo is out. Anyone else?” 

“Someone who is good at finding, someone who is good at tracking things. Finding things, tracking things, like hide and go see- oh, I may have an idea.” 

-x-X-x- 

Star held a small silver bell topped with a crescent ruby. Marco rubbed at his neck nervously. “You sure about this Star? He may not want to see us. He definitely won’t want to see me.” 

“Psh, you worry too much.” 

“And you don’t worry enough. It balances out.” 

“Hm. You’re right. Maybe we should think about this more.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Thinking done, ding!” She rang the little bell, and immediately the ground split open. From it emerged a stagecoach of dark wood, carried by a demon in a stockade. 

The demon looked at the pair. “There’s no formal events going on.” 

“Oh, I know, we just want to talk to Tom!” Star replied with a smile. 

“Hm. You have business with the Prince of the Underworld? Your funeral.” 

The two entered the coach, taking seats beside each other. As they traveled, the air was filled with a droning, monotonous music. 

“Huh, I remember the music being more, well, lively before.” 

“I know, right? The Ball had such upbeat traveling music. Why do you think it changed?” 

“Well, we are going to a land of eternal torment. Maybe this is the first step?” 

“Hmmm, good point. Can we play your ringtone instead?” 

“Star, my phone doesn’t work outside of Earth.” 

“Really? Awww. We’ll have to get you a portable mirror.” 

“Heh, not a bad idea. Do you think we could get one of those wall mirrors for my parents?” 

“Of course! Oh, I wonder how they’re doing with the little bun?” 

Marco’s response was interrupted by the carriage shuddering, the demon’s voice carrying inside. “We’re here. Get out.” 

They did so, their transportation disappearing in a burst of flames. Turning around, they saw a massive obsidian structure jutting from the ground, surrounded by a moat of molten flame. 

“Huh. Y’know, Tom’s house seems to give off a foreboding vibe.” 

“Apparently it actually toned down after Queen Wrathmelior married King Dave. Used to keep corpses on piles along the entrance.” 

“Oh. Cheerful.” 

They made their way towards the castle gates, which were, unsurprisingly, manned by skeleton warriors. Star had been here before though, so they gained entrance easily enough. 

Turned out the Underworld kept open court once a week, where the damned could appeal to the rulers of the land. Though many tried, practically none got their way. Tom was the one holding court today, his parents believing it good practice for when he took the throne. 

Star had wanted to jump to the front of the line, but Marco had insisted they wait their turn. This resulted in the knight impatiently tapping her foot, until her boyfriend suggest practicing her magic some. They both became enthralled with the light show she was putting on, they almost missed their turn. 

Coming before the Demon Prince, Star gave a wave. “Hi Tom!” 

All three of his eyes opened wide. “Star! Marco? What are you both doing here?” 

“We came to get some help!” 

“What could I possibly do for you two? Last I heard, everything was going well in Mewni, even with Eclipsa in charge.” 

“Oh, it is, totally! It’s just, we need help finding someone.” 

“Who?” 

Marco spoke up at this. “Queen Moon. She disappeared after fighting Heinous, and the only lead we had didn’t work out.” 

Star wrung her hands a bit. “Look, Tom, I know things didn’t work out between us. Again. But please, we could use any help you can give.” 

He leaned back in his throne. “What makes you think I could help?” 

“Psh, I remember when we were kids and played hide and seek. I literally stole my parents’ dimensional scissors and went through three portals, you still found me. We kinda need you to do whatever you did now.” 

His eyes started to glow. “You think you can come to my Realm and make demands of me!?” 

“After some of the shenanigans you’ve put me through, I think I can!” 

Marco saw this wasn’t going to end well, and stepped between them. “Whoa whoa whoa, okay, time out! Tom, throttle back the flames. Star, babe, please curb the magic!” Both of them calmed down some, but held onto their glares. “Tom, we only want to find Moon, and bring her home. I don’t want Star to lose her mom, and I don’t think you do either.” 

Tom growled a bit, sitting back in his throne. Shooting them a glare, he looked off to the side, then snapped his fingers. In a rush of flames, a skeletal hound appeared nearby. “This is one of my hellhounds. They’re expert trackers, even across dimensions.” 

Marco approached the beast, seeing that parts of its rib cage and skull were lit by flames within. Unfazed, he scratched it’s head, causing it to lean into the caress. “Why would you have these?” 

Tom turned towards him. “Plenty of mortals think making a deal with a demon is a quick way to getting what they want. Just as many think they can break those deals. We send the hounds to help collect.” 

_Harsh but fair, I suppose_. Marco remembered his ping pong game with Tom, suddenly glad Tom hadn’t tried to enforce the losing penalty. 

Star came up and scratched the hounds chin. “Does it have a name?” 

“Kirby.” 

“Kirby? So is it a boy or a girl?” 

“He’s a boy.” 

“Awww.” She scratched Kirby’s spine, causing the skeletal tail to start wagging. “So, how do we get him to start searching?” 

“He’ll need a scent. Also, make sure you give the command ‘find’. If you say ‘fetch’, hellhounds are known to use excessive force if the one they chase resists.” He let out a sigh. “We may have our disagreements Star, but I do hope you find your mother. She’s been nothing but kind to me.” 

“When we find Mom, I’ll make sure we both come by to say thank you.” Star pulled out Moon’s brush, holding it before Kirby. 

The hellhound took a few sniffs (Marco thinks) before it started to wag its tail, letting out a hollow sounding bark. It then leapt into the air, disappearing in a burst of flames, some of them remaining behind. 

Star turned to the Demon Prince. “What the heck Tom, how’re we supposed to follow him?” 

“He left some flames, dip your scissors into them and cut a portal, they’ll follow the hound.” 

Marco fished out his dimensional scissors, doing as instructed. The portal was ringed in the hound’s flames, but otherwise normal. He turned to the Prince. “Thanks Tom.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

Star then faced towards him. “Seriously Tom. Thank you.” 

Tom fought a small smile. “Anytime Star.” 

Star and Marco turned back to the portal, quickly jumping through.  _Hopefully, to the Queen_.


	18. Who?

They emerged from the portal to find Kirby pacing for them, apparently anxious to continue. Looking around, they were surprised to see an urban environment. 

“Wait, are we back on Earth?” 

Marco looked around. “We’re not just on Earth. We’re in Echo Creek.” 

“What’re we doing here? Why would my mom be here?” She turned to the hellhound. “Kirby?” 

Letting out another hollow bark, the skeletal dog started to trot down the sidewalk, clearly with a destination in mind. The teens hurried to follow after him. 

A few blocks later and Kirby stopped, sitting down before a brick structure. Star looked it up and down while Marco read the sign attached to its front. “St. Benedict Joseph Labre Shelter for the Homeless? Why would your mom be here?” 

“Don’t know doesn’t matter let’s go!” Star rushed through the front doors. 

“Star!” He looked at Kirby. “Uh, go home?” The hellhound have one last bark before vanishing in a puff of smoke, Marco chasing after his girlfriend. 

It didn’t take long to catch up, as she was being held up at the front desk. “Come on, please let me through, I need to find my mom!” 

The secretary seemed unimpressed. “I get it miss, but some of the people here are in a fragile mental state. We can’t have you just running around.” 

“But I need to find my mom!” 

“Star, hold up.” He looked at the secretary. “Can we have a second?” Going to the side, he sat them both down in a couple of foldout chairs. “Star, we need to slow down for a second.” 

“Slow down! Marco, my Mom is somewhere in here! I’ve been wanting to find her for months, and now we’re just so close!” 

“So take a few moments to do it right! If we mess up here, who knows what could go wrong?” 

“Rrrrrrrrr! Fine! We’ll go ‘slow’.” 

They went back to the secretary (Star more stomped than walked), Marco taking the lead. “So, have you had any new arrivals in the last few months. She’d be a woman in her mid-40’s, hair kind of silvery?” 

“I think I know who you’re looking for. She’d be in the community room at this time, helping with a talk about substance abuse recovery.” 

“Thanks!” And she dashed off.

“Star! Do you even know where the room is?”  _ Substance abuse recovery? That doesn’t sound good. _

They ran through the hallways, Star almost crashing into people, Marco apologizing as he sped by himself. They came to a set of double doors labeled ‘Community Room’, which Star kicked open. 

“Mom!?” 

The room was emptying out, whatever meeting that was being held just finishing. People were stacking up chairs, chattering among themselves. Only a couple people looked up at Star’s shout, and barely any attention given from those. 

Star sprinted from person to person, trying to find Moon. “Mom? No, too old, too hairy, too young, too brunette- (gasp) Mom!” She quickly wrapped her arms around one of the people there. 

“Oof, I’m sorry?” 

Marco finally caught up to his girlfriend, looking at the woman she had embraced. He had to admit, it was certainly Moon; her hair was done up in a tight bun, and she was wearing an outfit not out of place on a school teacher, but it was definitely her. 

Two problems though; she didn’t have her diamond cheek marks, and her face carried no recognition for her daughter. 

“I’m sorry, my dear, but who are you?” 

Star seemed to finally notice something was wrong pulling away. “What’re you talking about? It’s me, Star! Your daughter?” 

Moon gave a sympathetic smile. “Oh, I’m afraid you have me confused with someone else. I don’t have a family, or at least, none that I remember.” 

“What? No, this can’t be right, I found you! Everything should be okay now!” 

“Star, come on over here.” Marco put an arm around Star’s shoulders, taking her to the side. “Star, are we absolutely sure that’s Moon?” 

“What, of course I’m sure! How can you ask that?” 

“Okay! Slow down. She clearly doesn’t remember you, or me, or any of her history. Could that thing from the Realm of Magic done this?” 

“Uh, I suppose? I know that place can make you forget who you are, but I never thought this would happen! Why would that freaky unicorn do this? Send her here, wipe her mind? Why!” 

“I don’t know, okay? I have no idea when it comes to anything magic. But we know people that do. So, how about we head back to my parents’ place, and crash for the night? Start again in the morning?” 

“But what if we lose her again? I can’t have that happen.” Star was close to tears at this point. 

“Do you have a spell you could use?” 

She seemed to consider it, before cupping her hands together, whispering into them. “Hidden Butterfly Beacon.” A small, almost translucent butterfly alighted from her hands, fluttering through the air until it started to slowly orbit above Moon.“I’ll be able to find her using that spell. Nobody but me can see it.” 

“Uh, Star, I can see it just fine. That little butterfly, right?” 

“Wha- what? You can see it?” 

“Uh, yeah. It’s pretty, well, pretty.” 

“Huh... Well, no one else is reacting, so I guess that’s just another question.” Star looked almost mournful towards Moon. “I swear Mom, we’ll figure this out.” 

With that, the two got up from their seats, and made their way towards the exit. The walk to Marco’s parents was done in silence. But they never let go of each other’s hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Star, so close, and yet so far.
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment so I know what you think of the story so far!


	19. Familia

Marco stared awkwardly at the house as they got closer to it. It had been months since he had contacted them, even longer since he’d been last home. How were his parents doing? How was his Mom doing with the pregnancy? Was his unborn brother doing okay? 

When they got close to the door, he didn’t know whether or not to knock. Sure, this was his home, but he’d been away for so long too, so would it be polite or not to knock? 

Star’s response was to simply kick open the door. “Hello Diaz family!” 

Marco’s parents poked their heads out of the kitchen, first curious, then elated. 

“Kids! You should have called! Welcome home!” They came out and proceeded to hug the teens, though Marco had to come in from the side for his Mom. 

Star was practically vibrating when she hugged Angie. “Oh my gosh, how are you? How’s the baby? How’s it feel to have a baby inside of you? Wait, this isn’t the first baby, Marco was first. How’s it feel to have a second baby? Is it different from Marco?” 

Angie squeezed the rainbow blonde girl. “Oh, I missed your spirited energy so much! Tell you what, we were just starting to cook dinner. Come on in, take a seat, and I’ll answer your questions. But only if you answer ours.” 

“Deal!” And Star practically dragged Angie into the kitchen with her. 

Rafael put a hand on Marco’s shoulder. “She hasn’t changed, has she mijo?” 

“Heh. Not in any way that really matters.” His expression sobered up some. “But, Dad? A lot has changed. Star and I have a lot to tell you guys.” 

“Hm, sounds serious. Well, best take a seat then. Sounds like we have quite a bit to discuss.” 

-x-X-x- 

Dinner, and the subsequent talks, had gone over well. For the most part. While Marco had tried to be as honest as possible, he had omitted a few things (Would you tell your parents your soul had been consumed?).

They had talked about the return of the monsters (“I’m glad you managed to get your friends to come home.”) the rebuilding of the Queendom (“A little manual labor never killed anyone!”) finding Eclipsa and Globgor (“But how would they make things work in-“ “Rafael, not in front of the kids!”) Eclipsa being coronated (“Wait, I thought you were the Princess?”) and Star’s knighting (“Aw, like Elton John!”). 

“And then we went to look for my Mom, and we followed a hellhound, and that led us to a shelter here in town, and she’s there, but she’s not herself, and I don’t know what to do!” Star thumped her head down on the table, groaning in grief. 

Marco reached out a hand, taking one of hers and rubbing it. “We’ll figure this out Star. You aren’t alone in this.” 

He missed the meaningful glances his parents shared. Angie spoke up first. “Well, we have some good news and some bad news for you two. Which would you like to hear first?” 

“Bd nws.” 

“What’d she say?” 

“Bad news.” 

“Oh, thank you Marco. Well, in preparation for the little one, we converted the guest bedroom into a nursery. So your bedroom isn’t available Star.” 

“Mmmmmm....” 

“Uh?” 

“She understands.” 

“Right. But, good news, your bedroom is still the same Marco, you can share with Star!” 

Rafael leaned forward in his seat. “Do we need to have a talk about appropriate behavior?” 

Star’s head sprung up from the table, a deep red blush on her features. Marco imagined he looked the same. 

“No!” 

“Nope!” 

“Nothing like that!” 

“Not needed!” 

“We’re good!” 

“We’re better than good!” 

“Yup, we’re great!” 

“Mature adults here!” 

“Nooooo need for talks!”

His parents shared another curious look, Rafael arching a brow at them. “So, how long have you two been a couple then?” 

Marco and Star looked at each other, and then down to their linked hands. Instead of pull apart, Star gave his hand a tight squeeze, which Marco returned, before he turned to his parents. “For a couples weeks now.” 

“Awww, my little boy is growing up. I’m so happy for you both.” Angie had a wide smile. 

Rafael came around the table, scooping them both up in a hug. “¡Mijo, mija! This is such a happy day for us!”

“Aw, thanks Earth-Dad.” 

“Dad, need breathe.” 

Apparently his Dad didn’t hear him (or chose to ignore him), because he just kept squeezing.  _Good to be back_.

-x-X-x- 

Night had fallen, and everyone was getting into bed. Star was currently changing in his (their?) bedroom, so Marco was spending time in the baby’s room. 

It was just so... surreal. He was going to be a big brother. He hadn’t really taken the time to think about it. It was such a surprise to find his Mom pregnant, and so far along too. (She had mentioned she was 32 weeks now, only a couple months left.) he didn’t know the first thing about being a brother of any kind, how was he supposed to be one now?

His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms snaked their way across his abdomen. “Dollar for your thoughts?” 

His arms settled over Star’s. “Just thinking about parts of the future. Wondering if I’ll be any good as a brother.” 

“You’ll be a great brother. I can tell.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because, Bad Boy, I know how much you care about your family. How far you’ll go for those you love. After all, you’ve saved me more than once.” 

“Please, you’ve saved me dozens of times. Heck, you even sacrificed the Wand to save me from Toffee.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve been trained to fight. Trained to use magic. You’ve saved me from things that I can’t fight with the Wand, or with a sword.” Her arms tightened around him. “You were willing to give up your life here to come and be with me. You give me advice, even when I don’t want to hear it. You saved me from my sadness, after Mina, and now with my Mom.” 

Marco turned in her arms, returning her hug. “It’s like I said before. I love going adventures, but I love keeping you safe even more.” 

“Heh, softie.” 

They stood like that for awhile, just enjoying the closeness. 

“You know I don’t save you because I feel like I owe you one, right? I do it because I care about you.” 

“I know. And I care about you too.” 

“Hey Star?” 

“Yeah Marco?” 

“I know you’ve been through a lot lately. But I’m glad I’ve been with you this entire time. I can’t imagine a life without you now.” 

“I don’t want to imagine a life without you Marco.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 


	20. A NewStrategy

When the morning came, Marco woke up with Star next to him in bed. Considering how often it happened in Mewni (neither could sleep well with all the nightmares), he hadn’t thought much of it. 

Until he remembered they were back in Echo Creek. 

At his parents’ home. 

In his bedroom. 

Marco wondered what he should do about the situation, then resolved himself. If they got caught, so be it. Not like they were doing anything... Well, now he was definitely blushing. 

Star woke up soon enough, and with that came breakfast (“We missed you Sugar Seeds!”), and shortly after were back upstairs in Marco’s room. Star had managed to summon her wall mirror and hang it up, placing a call back to Mewni. 

The call was answered, showing Eclipsa sitting at her desk feeding Meteora a bottle. “Oh, good morning you two. So, how goes the search?” 

“Great and terrible.” Star responded. “Is Glossaryck there?”

“Yeah-huh?” The minuscule instructor levitated out of the candy bowl. “What’s going on?” 

“So, uh, we managed to find my Mom. Surprise! She’s actually in Echo Creek, Marco’s hometown.” 

“Well, that is most fortuitous! How soon will you all be returning?” 

“That’s the thing, we can’t come back yet. Mom... isn’t Mom.” 

Marco stepped in. “We found her at a local shelter, but she doesn’t remember anything. Not Star, not me. And her cheek marks had disappeared too.” 

“Oh my. Glossaryck, any idea why this could have happened?” 

“Hmmm.” The instructor plucked out a candy bar and started to absentmindedly lick at it. “No memories you say? And no cheek marks either? Curious. Hm. Well, you can’t move her yet.” 

“Why not? I need to bring Mom home!” 

“See, that’s the thing though, she’s not your mom. Not really. Her identity has been buried, deep down. Come on, not the first time you’ve seen something like this.” 

Meteora chose that moment to stick her tongue out, pushing out her bottle. Star’s eyes narrowed, then widened. “Heinous... Back when Meteora was Heinous, she didn’t have any cheek marks either!” 

“Corrrrrrrect!” 

“So Mom’s memories and personality are being buried deep down, probably by that darn Firstborn! But why would it do that? Why erase her memories and send her here of all places?” She looked at Marco. “Uh, no offense.” 

“None taken.” 

“Glossaryck?” 

“Well, it probably thought she needed to learn a lesson.” 

“What, like she needed to be punished?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Star, what you have to realize is the Firstborn is your creation, which means you helped shape its personality.” 

“So... So this is my fault?” 

Marco turned Star to him. “No, this is not your fault. Just because you made something, does not make you responsible for all of its decisions.” 

“He’s right, you know.” Eclipsa moves Meteora to burp her. “All parents realize this truth, sooner or later. We teach our children all we can, but at the end of the day, their decisions are their responsibility. We must simply do all we can to make sure they make the right ones.” 

“Eh, I kind of think it’s your fault, but listen to those two, they’re sympathetic.” Glossaryck shoved the entire bar into his mouth, eating it in a single go. “Whatever the Firstborn’s intentions, she’s there now. Maybe just get to know the ‘new her’, and you’ll help her discover ‘old her’ at the same time.” 

“Hoo boy, okay, get to know the new version of my Mom, in order to help her get to know the old version of herself. Yeah, sure, no way this could ever mess up.” 

Marco squeezed her hand. “Hey, we can do this.” 

She gave him a tight smile. 

Glossaryck stares at the exchange. “Hm, you and him finally got together? Well, if you two managed to pull that off, this should be easy by comparison. Toodles!” 

Marco didn’t know whether to blush or glare at the book elf. 

-x-X-x- 

They found themselves later that same day back at the shelter. After talking to the secretary some (and more than a little apologizing), they found out about volunteer opportunities available at the shelter. Deciding to start small, they picked up rotations at the food pantry and the soup kitchen. 

It was during an orientation tour in the afternoon they encountered Moon again. She seemed to be giving a lecture to two residents about fighting in public areas. After finishing and sending them both off, she spotted the teens. 

Star approached first. “Uh, hi. Look, I’m sorry about yesterday. I have a habit of becoming overly excited, and I recently... lost my Mom.” 

She and Marco had discussed it, and decided that’d be the story they’d stick to. Admittedly, it made Moon sound like she was dead, but it was a simpler explanation than “teleported from a magical dimension by a seemingly all-powerful unicorn”. 

Moon knelt down in front of Star. “Oh, my dear, I am so sorry for your loss. I can understand, many people here have lost those close to them.” She gave a small smile. “How about we start over?” 

Star wiped at an escaping tear. “‘Kay. Star Butterfly.” 

Moon extended a hand, which Star shook. “Selene Maculinea.”


	21. The First Time Again

And so, they found something of a routine. Admittedly, it was kind of weird at times, since they were the only teenager volunteers most days (school was still in session), but they made it work. 

Four times a week, they would come in the morning and help with the pantry. Marco knew that meant helping people get the food they needed, but seemed to forget about the fact they would need to restock afterwards. Quarried stone was heavy, but four boxes of canned goods wasn’t any lighter. 

Along with that, Sunday through Wednesday and Friday night was spent helping with the soup kitchen. Marco quickly found himself working in the actual kitchen, though cooking a meal for a few people was much different than doing it for almost a hundred. Star helped in serving the meals. While she was as energetic as ever, people seemed to enjoy her spirited and heartfelt greetings. 

The biggest adjustment was getting to work with Moon. Or was it Selene? He was still trying to figure that out. 

In some ways, Moon was the same as before. She worked as a community organizer there, and so was busy throughout the day. She wore authority as a second skin, having no problem directing volunteers and residents alike, settling disputes when needed. When she spoke, people listened. 

However, he got to know another side to her as well. More than once she sat down with someone coming to the shelter, and just talked with them, letting them air out their troubles. She’d be the first person to arrive at an event, and the last to leave. Marco knew she was full of determination, but it was something else to actively witness it. 

He asked Star one time what she thought of her mom in this circumstances, and his girlfriend had to take a moment to respond. “She’s always cared so deeply for other people. She just can’t do much because she has to think of all of ‘em. I think this is the first time she’s ever gotten to really help others one-on-one.” 

It was during their first week helping out that they were able to sit down and talk with Moon. 

-x-X-x- 

_Star was rubbing at her arms, working the sore muscles. “Man, never thought I’d ever carry around 40 pounds of peaches.”_

_Moon chuckled some at that. “You should have been here last month, we had bags of rice that rivaled sacks of concrete!”_

_Star laughed at that as Marco came over to join them. “So, Mo- uh, Selene, how long have you been here?”_

_“Oh, a few months now. I was actually one of those who came here for shelter. Woke up a few blocks away, no idea of where I was or who I’d been, only what my name was. People here were kind enough to take me in, give me clothing and food.”_

_Marco scratched at his chin. “But, wait, how did you end up working here?”_

_“Oh, well, after being here for a few weeks, a dispute broke out amongst some of my fellows. Matthew, one of our volunteers, had been cornered by Tiffany and Samuel, some of the shelter residents. They had accused him of stealing something of theirs, while he was proclaiming innocence. I intervened, and was able to make everyone back down. Mind you, Matthew was indeed stealing, and was thrown out as a result. Veronica, the building manager, saw what I had done, and offered me a chance.”_

_“Ooo, that Matthew sounds like such a jerk! Why, if I was here, he’d have been in a headlock!” Star was pantomiming the moves she’d have used._

_“Hm. Well, while I’m sure Tiffany and Samuel would have agreed with you, I doubt it would have solved much.”_

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_Both he and Star caught Moon’s approving smile though._

-x-X-x- 

Moon seemed to enjoy their company, and so the teens regularly tried to start conversations with her. They would take about whatever random thing, from the current state of the weather, to what was on the menu that night. 

It got to the point where Moon had actually invited them over to her home. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Well, that’s the last of the restocking needed for tomorrow morning. You kids coming back tonight again?”_

_Marco flashed Moon a thumbs up. “Yup, the menu was calling for tacos tonight, and someone in the kitchen caught wind that I made a pretty mean one, so I’m going to see what I can help them whip up.”_

_Star had started to bounce from excitement. “(Gasp) You’re going to be making everyone tacos tonight? Eeeeeeeeeeee! Wait! Won’t you be making, like, an entire cow’s worth of beef then?”_

_“Naw. Half a cow.”_

_“Ohhhhhh. Much more manageable.”_

_Moon looked at her watch. “Well, that’s still a few hours from now. Would you both like to come back to my home? I can make us some tea, and I had tried out a new recipe for jelly tarts the other night.”_

_“Tea and homemade jelly tarts? I’m in! Say yes Marco. Sayyessayyessayyessayyes.”_

_“Yeah, of course.”_

_“Yay!”_

_Turned out, Moon lived in a small studio apartment nearby. The building had been an old factory that had been renovated into an affordable housing project. While the space wasn’t much, Moon had taken to decorating the space with hanging plants, filling it with a calming, earthy scent._

_“Go ahead and take a seat, I’ll just start our tea.”_

_The pair made their way to a couch, which they almost sunk into. Star let out a contented sigh. “Now this is a well broken in couch. Where’d ya get it?”_

_“Oh, a local thrift store. Everything here but the plants is from one. Have to be careful with ones money, after all.”_

_“Yeah, I can get behind that.”_

_“So, I don’t think I ever had the opportunity to ask, but where are the two of you from?”_

_“Oh, I’m from, uh, out of town. Place called... Mewni?”_

_“Mewni? Well, it sounds familiar, but I couldn’t tell you where from.”_

_When Moon busied herself with getting the teacups ready, Star excitedly shook Marco, whispering at him. “She remembers!”_

_“She kind of remembers. Let’s not force it, okay?”_

_“I hope milk and sugar are okay?”_

_Star releases Marco, turning around. “Yup! I enjoy my stuff sweet! Ooo, or spicy! Wait, do they make spicy tea?”_

_Moon chuckled at that. “My dear, if anyone would discover spicy tea, I believe it would be you.”_

_Star couldn’t help her smile. And when Star smiled, Marco couldn’t help but smile too._

-x-X-x- 

And so their lives had gone on. It had been almost a month and a half since coming back to Echo Creek, and they didn’t seem to be any closer to having Moon recover her memories. Marco wasn’t sure what else they could do. 

Star seemed split at this point. She clearly wanted her mom back, wanted her to remember her life in Mewni. But Star and “Selene” had grown close during this time, working easily together. 

Star admitted to Marco one night that she hadn’t gotten to spend as much time with her mom as she wished she could. One of the drawbacks of having your mom be Queen, was that Moon was constantly running around, trying to solve everyone else’s problem, securing peace in the land. Star didn’t get to have a lot of mother-daughter time as a result. This time at the shelter felt like she was getting back what she lost. 

It wasn’t like Star had given up, just that she seemed to be treasuring what she did have. And Marco wasn’t going to spoil that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea how they worked Moon back into the 4th Season. I did it this way for 2 reason: 
> 
> \- She gets to learn how to live life without her position, magic power, and the privilege that comes with it. 
> 
> \- I kind of feel like Earth as a setting was forgotten in Season 3, and wanted to feature it again. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	22. New Addition

“Come on Star, we’re going to be late!” 

Her shout rang from upstairs. “Gimme a sec, hair this wonderful doesn’t do itself!” 

Shrugging to himself, he went into the kitchen, where his Mom had taken up a seat, sipping at some juice while reading the newspaper. “I know you kids came looking for Star’s mother, but it’s good to have you around again Marco.” 

“I’m glad to be here Mom.” Grabbing an apple, he started tossing it around. “So, how much longer will we have to wait for my little brother?” 

Angie rubbed at her abdomen. “Oh, he’s at 38 weeks now, but it could happen any day at this point. Honestly, I think I’m ready, getting tired of not being able to reach my toes.” 

Clomping could be heard from the stairs, Star rounding the corner. “Well, we going?” 

“Waiting on you. See ya later Mom!” 

“Bye Earth-Mom! Bye baby!” 

“I’ll see you kids later!” 

The teens went outside, Marco hopping onto his bike as Star settled behind him. They rode their way to the shelter, chaining the bike up and heading inside. They quickly found Moon, who was waiting with a list of inventory. 

“Good morning you two. Shall we get started?” 

“Sure.” “Yup!” 

-x-X-x- 

The morning passed by fairly easily. Marco had to help someone get a package of baby formula from the top shelf, and Star looked like she was practically powerlifting oatmeal, but these things happen. It was while they were restocking that things went sideways. 

*bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt* 

Marco felt the vibration in his pocket, stepping to the side. Looking at his phone, he saw the call was from his Dad. Answering, he held it to his ear. “Hey Dad.” 

“Marco, the baby is coming. Your mom and I are already on the way to the hospital.” 

“Wait, what? Which one?” 

“Echo Creek Memorial. Get here soon mijo!” And the line went dead. 

Marco rushed over to his girlfriend. “Star! Baby is coming!” 

“What, the floating cat?” 

“Wha- no! My brother is being born!” 

“Your bro- YOUR BROTHER?!?!” 

“We need to go!” 

“Well use your scissors!” 

“I can’t, I have no idea what the place looks like, and I’d need a clear mental image!” 

“We’ll take Cloudy!” 

“We can’t do that here, you know some of the residents would get traumatized seeing magic!” 

“Why are we still shouting?” 

“I don’t know!” 

“AHHHHH!” They screamed in unison. 

Moon had heard all the commotion, coming over to them. “What is all of this about?” 

“Marco’smomishavingababyandwedontknowhowtogettothehospitalbutweneedtogonownownow!” 

“Uh, what?” 

“My Mom is giving birth to my baby brother, but we don’t know how to get to the hospital!” 

Moon looked at the two, assessing their state, before turning to one of the other workers. “Nicholas, the truck keys.” The man pulled a key ring out of his pocket, passing them to her. “Follow me you two, I’ll get us there.” 

The trio made their way outside to the shelter’s pickup truck, all three getting inside. 

“Wait, Mo- Selene, you know how to drive?” 

“It took a month, but it was simple enough to master. Shame I forgot it in the first place. Buckle up!” 

The teens did as told, and soon enough they found themselves across town. Moon shared that she was well-versed in this route, as more than once she had needed to transport a resident over medical concerns. 

Pulling into a parking spot, Marco and Star practically flew out of the truck and into the hospital, coming up to the reception area. Star was jittering while Marco got information on where he should go, and shortly the three of them were in a family room of the Maternity Wing, Rafael waiting for them there. 

“¡Mijo, Mija! So glad you got here in one piece!” He looked past them to see Moon trailing behind. “I’m sorry, you would be?” 

“Selene Maculinea. I work at the shelter, acting as a supervisor for these two.” 

“Ah, Miss Maculinea, of course, they’ve told us much about you.” 

Marco had to avert his gaze, seeing Star do the same. They had told his parents about “Selene”, specifically that she was an amnesiac Moon. Hopefully his Dad wouldn’t spill the beans. 

“Thank you for making sure the kids got here safely.” 

“Of course Mr. Diaz, they’re quite the exceptional young woman and man.” 

Rafael turned to the teens. “Kids, I’m going back to mom. I’ll try to come out to give you updates, but I make no promises. Hopefully, I’ll only come out with good news.” He embraced them in a hug. “I love you both.” 

“Love you too Dad.” 

“Pass our love to Earth-Mom.” 

“I will.” 

He left the room, leaving the three behind. Moon cleared her throat. “This is clearly an important family event. I’d hate to remain and intrude, so I best-“ 

“What? Nononononono, you need to stay!” 

Moon seem shocked by the suggestion. “But, I’m just-“ 

“Please! Please stay! We need you here. I... I need you to be here.” Marco put an arm around Star’s shoulder, seeing she was feeling shaky again. 

Moon took in the sight of them, before nodding. “Okay, I’ll stay. I just need to call, let them know not to expect us back anytime soon.” 

And so the three of them settled into the waiting room. Moon had tried to reassure them, but neither were in a mood for talking, so she settled for reading some old magazines. Star took to either pacing the floor or flipping through channels, though she flipped channels so quickly it was just a flashing mess. Marco just sat in his chair, praying to whoever was listening that everything turn out well. 

The hours crawled by, causing worry to settle down on him. At one point Star came over, and the two simply held hands, rubbing each other’s knuckles. 

Star’s stomach growled aloud later into the day, but neither teen wanted to leave the floor. Moon volunteered instead, coming back with a couple trays of food from the hospital cafeteria. Marco picked at his food some, not feeling hungry. Star just pushed hers around her tray some, eating even less than he did. 

It was well into the night, sun gone and stars risen, when Rafael returned to the waiting room. He looked tired, but was wearing a smile. “She’s been born!” 

Marco let out a sigh of relief, which flipped to surprise. “Wait, did you say ‘she’? It’s a girl?” 

Rafael nodded, still smiling. “A surprise, but a happy one.” 

Before he could respond, Marco was quickly crushed by Star in a hug, getting shaken around. She was letting out a high pitched, happy squeal. “Yaaaaaaaay!” Dropping Marco, she started to hop in front of Rafael. “Can we go see them? Canwecanwecanwecan?” 

“Of course, Mija, all of you can. Come on, this way.” Rafael ruffled her hair a bit, and led them through Maternity. (Star kept trying to stop and squee over every baby she saw, but Marco insistently kept pulling her along.) 

His Dad opened one of the doors open for them, and inside he saw his Mom. She looked more exhausted than he had ever seen her, but she seemed more at peace than imagined too. In her arms was a tiny bundle, which she was singing to. Seeing that they had company, his Mom gave a gentle smile. “Mijo, come here.” 

Marco closed the distance, and Angie shuffled the blankets a bit, moving to place it in Marco’s arms. “Meet your hermanita.” 

Marco looked down at the tiny face. It was flushed pink, eyes shut tight. Little tousled bits of brown hair poked out from the cap on its head. She looked to be sleeping peacefully. “Please tell me you didn’t go with Marco Jr..” 

His mom gave a light giggle. “No, we took your words to heart. This is Mariposa Estrella Diaz.” 

Star quirked an eyebrow. “Who’s named Estrella? Is it someone I haven’t met yet?” 

Marco shook his head, looking at her. “It means ‘star’.” 

Star looked from Marco, to Mariposa, to Angie and Rafael. Rafael was the one who answered her unspoken question. “You’ve changed our lives so much since coming to stay with us Star. You’ve made Marco a better person just by being around him. And I hope you’ll be a big sister to Mari as well.” 

Star started to tear up at this revelation. Marco had to admit, it was a surprise to him as well. His parents hadn’t mentioned any of this to him. But seeing how happy Star was to become an honorary big sister, he wouldn’t have suggested anything else. He stood up and walked to her. “Would you like to hold her?” 

Star looked at Angie and Rafael, who gave her an affirming nods. Nodding herself, Marco gently placed Mariposa into her arms. He’d never seen Star this gentle before. She leaned down to whisper to her. “Hi little guy. I’m Star! And you are amazing.” 

She looked up from the infant to her hosting family. “If it’s alright with you guys, can I give him a Mewnian blessing? It’s tradition when a child is born.” 

Marco looked to his parents, who were seeming to consider it. “Mom, Dad, if you guys gave Mari Star’s name, I think she can be trusted to do this.” 

Rafael gave Angie a light smile, nodding at her. Angie then looked at Star, giving a nod in turn. 

Star took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay, okay, here goes... 

_ By light of love you were conceived  _

_ Into this world you first have breathed  _

_ May every day you travel hence  _

_ Give chance for dreams to commence  _

_And... and..._

Oh, how does the rest go?” 

“ _ And should you ever forget where you stay _

_ Power of love shall reveal the way.”  _

Star repeated the lines given, smiling down at Mariposa, then carefully returning the infant to her mother. It wasn’t until then that she realized who had provided the lines. 

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder towards Moon, who had a few tears in her own eyes. And diamond marks on her cheeks. 

“Selene?... Mom?” 

Moon opened her arms up. “Star. My dear daughter, I missed you.” 

Her first couple steps were almost halting, until Star launched herself into Moon’s arms, tears flowing freely. “Mom! You remember! You’re finally back!” 

Pulling back some, Moon wipes away her daughter’s tears. “Oh my love, I am so glad you found me again.” 

Marco felt a gentle smile alight on his face.  _One family grows as another is repaired_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Mari, everyone! 
> 
> So, she is one of the few details of Season 4 that I learned about, that I also decided to add into the story. My original draft of the story had Marco gaining a baby brother, but after talking to my beta reader, we decided to keep Mariposa instead. 
> 
> And Moon has her memory back! I know she wasn’t an amnesiac for very long, but don’t worry, the plot shall continue on!


	23. Catching Up

Not much else happened that evening. Rafael and Angie stayed at the hospital, the mother and daughter requiring observation. Marco was going to head back home with Star, but she practically clutched at Moon, so all three returned to the Diaz residence. 

Apparently the emotions of the day had finally caught up to Star, though, because she practically fainted when they arrived. Marco and Moon got her to the couch, where she promptly fell asleep, head resting Moon’s lap. Marco asked if he could get her anything, to which Moon replied “I have everything I need right here.” 

So Marco went to bed, curious what the next day would bring. 

-x-X-x- 

When he woke the next day, he went downstairs, busying himself in the kitchen. Mother and daughter had fallen asleep on the couch, so he figured a hot breakfast was in order. While putting the kettle on to boil, he called his parents, just making sure everything was going well on their end. 

Finishing up, he took the plates of food over to the dining table. Seeing his guests were still asleep, he took one of the plates over, bringing it close to Star. 

“(Sniff sniff) Mmmmmmm, breakfast.” Cracking her eyes open, she spotted the plate, then her boyfriend. “Mmmmmm, Marco.” 

He chuckled at the response. “Don’t forget who you’re sleeping on, Star.” 

The rainbow blonde looked up to see the still sleeping form of her mother, whom she hugged. “Mom, wake up. Marco has food.” 

Moon stirred awake, taking in her environment. Giving a light smile, she brushed aside some of Star’s hair, before everyone got up and settled around the table. 

Breakfast passed in silence, though not awkwardness; it was more the peace of a group who knew important things needed to be discussed. 

As plates were finished and put away, Moon took a sip of her tea before turning to the teens. “So, how long has it been since my clash with Heinous?” 

Star looked towards the ceiling as she counted. “Let’s see, there was the fight, initial rebuilding efforts, renewed efforts, coronation-“ 

“Coronation?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get to that. Uh, overall, maybe around 5 months?” 

“Oh my. Is everything alright back at home?” 

“Yeah! Of course it is! Well, things didn’t start off so great, and we maybe had a few bumps here and there, but things are looking up now!” 

“I see. Well, start at the beginning. I wish to hear everything that has happened in my absence.” 

“Okay. Um, well, first I tried to find you in the Realm of Magic, so you could come back and fight Heinous, but we both know how that went. By the time I came back, she had already sucked the souls out of a lot of people.” 

“Including me.” Marco provided. 

“Yeah, including Marco. She had made her way to the Castle and basically made it into a ruin, trying to ‘claim her throne’. I tried to fight her in my Butterfly Form, and still ended up losing. Then Eclipsa showed up, took the Wand, and used some weird spell against her daughter, and we thought she was dead, but instead it just made Meteora into a baby!” 

Moon had a stunned expression, taking a moment to rub her temples. “So, you’re telling me that Heinous was turned into an infant, and Eclipsa now possesses the Royal Wand?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Star, why did you let her take possession of It? The Wand is a powerful family relic!” 

“Uh, yeah, of the Butterfly family, which we aren’t officially a part of thanks to the Commission and Shastacan! So I thought it’d be a good idea if the person who rightfully owns it should get it back! Besides, are you really going to give Eclipsa a hard time at getting a second chance of being a mother?” 

Moon let out a long exhale. “I suppose if I did that, I’d be quite the hypocrite, wouldn’t I? Fine. What else has occurred?” 

“Let’s see, oh! We started to reconstruct the Queendom after the battle. But it was very slow. Like, very slow . And I really didn’t want to be Acting Queen anymore. It felt kind of fake, since I knew I wasn’t actually royalty.” 

Marco noticed Moon’s features tighten, but she remained silent. 

“So I decided to go and find Eclipsa. Try to restore her to the throne. Marco and me tracked her down and found her! And that led us to finding Globgor, her husband!” 

“Wait, Globgor is still alive?” 

“Yeah-huh, turns out Rhombulus had trapped him in crystal too! So he and Eclipsa were raising Meteora together, like a good family! And we talked to them, and managed to get them to agree to come back to the Queendom. But only if we could manage to get the monsters to come back. And then Tom showed up, and we broke up again, and then-“ 

“Wait. Please. Your plan was to put Eclipsa and her monster lover-“ 

“Husband.” 

“... Right, husband, on the throne, and bring the monsters back from where they had fled? Star, the monsters being gone could have led to peace in all of Mewni.” 

“No, it wouldn’t! Mewni is their home too, and the way we treated them was terrible! You know I’ve been trying to change things, and this was a chance to make things better!” 

“(Sigh) Fine, just, continue.” 

“Okay. So, we had to figure out where the monsters were, which was an entire headache, but during it I learned I could still do magic without the Wand, and then we found the monsters, and had Globgor and Eclipsa come and talk to them, which helped, and convinced them to come back to Mewni.” She paused to take a breath. “So then we went back to the Queendom, and told people that the monsters were here to help, and Tom and Penelope arrived with their kingdoms to declare their support of the idea, which also really helped.” 

“So you not only helped organize the monsters to aid relief efforts, but secured the aid of two royal heirs towards the same goal? How?” 

“Oh, that was easy, they agree that not all monsters are bad, just like not all mewmen are good! So anyway, we started reconstruction in earnest, rebuilding the town for both mewmen and monsters, which we really need to come up for a better name for them, and things were going pretty well, and after a few months we managed to get Eclipsa and Globgor coronated as the new Queen and King!” 

“So someone once called a traitor and a monster now sit on the throne of the Butterfly Queendom? I can hardly believe it. How did your father react?” 

“Well, Papa wasn’t too sure at first, but he and Globgor have become friends! Mind you, they’ve mostly bonded over arm wrestling, but whatever works!”

“(Sigh), I guess that’d be one way to earn your father’s trust. So, I take it that means I am no longer Queen?” 

“...” 

“Star?” 

“I’m sorry. I just really wanted to find you, and I couldn’t leave the people behind as Acting Queen. And our people, all of them, need a leader. Eclipsa was wrongfully imprisoned and deposed. I just wanted to make things right.” 

“... I can’t condemn you for following your heart. Magic knows, if I followed mine more often, maybe half of the troubles you’ve faced would have never occurred.” Moon took a moment to compose herself again. “Has there been anything else?” 

“Ummm... When Eclipsa was made Queen, she knighted me? Oh, and Hekapoo is going to try and be nicer to her and Globgor. Not sure about Omnitraxus and Rhombulus, but it’s a start. Then Eclipsa gave me my first quest to find you, and I think you know the rest.” 

Moon leaned back in her seat, contemplating her tea. Marco could understand some of the hesitancy. Moon had missed quite a few important events, and was expected to simply accept them. And he couldn’t help but notice that Star had left out certain details. Like how they were now dating. Or that Mina Loveberry had attacked her. He supposed she had her reasons. 

Moon broke the silence. “Well, I believe I should get my affairs here in order. I wish to see this new future you’ve lead our people in, and I very dearly miss my husband.” 

Star gave a small grin at that. “Okay. I’m gonna give Eclipsa a call, drop an update, then take a shower.” 

Marco pointed a thumb towards the kitchen. “I’ll just get busy cleaning up breakfast.” 

They each went their own direction, Marco soon finding his hands immersed in sudsy water. As he went to put the first dish into the drying rack, he saw Moon’s hand waiting instead. Seeing no polite alternative, he handed it to her, letting her dry as he washed. 

“She’s hiding things, isn’t she?” 

Marco gave her a quick look before resuming cleaning. “A few things, yeah.” 

“Why? Does she not trust me?” 

“I know she trusts you.” 

“She didn’t mention you two have become involved.” 

He felt a small blush form. “We haven’t been private about our relationship. I think she was just ready to have something just to herself.” 

“Hm. Understandable. River often helps to balance me in difficult times. I can’t say I’m surprised her relationship with Tom didn’t last.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“They’re both incredibly similar. Driven. Passionate. Unfortunately, that meant that when they conflicted, tempers erupted. We all need balance in our lives. You help her with that.”

More dishes were washed and dried. 

“Her hair is shorter now. And much more colorful. Is there a reason for that?” 

“Yeah. But it’s not mine to say.” 

“Is she alright? Her heart, I mean.” 

He washed the last pan, pulling the drain from the sink. “It hasn’t been an easy few months. But she’s the toughest person I know. In Mewni, or any dimension.” 

That made Moon smile. “She’s lucky to have you, Marco Diaz.” 

“You’re wrong.” At Moon’s puzzled look, he answered. “I’m lucky to have her.” 

“Hm. Well, who says it can’t be both?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y’know those episodes that just act as exposition and a recap, so animators save time and budget? Yeah, didn’t realize I had written one of those until after the fact. Oops. 
> 
> I know it seems like Moon is going along with all of this rather quickly, but please remember, she’s been Selene for almost half a year now. Being homeless, and then working in a homeless shelter, can be a definitive change in perspective.


	24. Loose Ends

Star came down after her shower, hair wrapped up in a towel. “Hey guys. We should do the mirror call together, let Eclipsa know what’s going on. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you Mom!” 

Any protest Moon might’ve mounted was lost at Star pulling her by the hand upstairs, Marco following along. In a few moments, the call was being placed, the face of Eclipsa looking at them over a scroll. 

“Ah! Lovely, I haven’t been able to talk to you in some time Sta- Oh! Moon, is that you?” 

“Yes Eclipsa, it is me. Memories and all.” 

Eclipsa dropped the scroll, clapping her hands excitedly. “Oh lovely! Good to have you back Moon! Star, well done!” 

Star gave a grin that went from ear to ear. Moon didn’t seem so sure about Eclipsa’s cheer, but seemed to keep it to herself. 

“So, when can we expect you back by? Sadly, during your brief absence Star, more things have kept popping up, and I’d love to have you around to help. Moon, I have a few particular tasks in mind for you as well.” 

“Oh? I wasn’t sure you’d have much use for me.” 

“Why would you ever think that? As a monarch of both distinction and decades worth of experience, I could surely use your advice. After all, my own experience on the throne, short as it was, was not what I would call... educational.” 

Moon contemplated this. “Very well. I guess it couldn’t hurt to provide aid to the Queendom.” 

“Excellent! Shall we expect you back tonight then? We could have the cooks prepare your favorite meal!” Eclipsa said the last part in a singsong tone. 

“No, apologies, but I won’t be able to return tonight.” That got her stares from both the Queen and the teens. “It’s tradition here to give your two weeks notice when you leave your job, so they can start putting your affairs in order. I’ll need the time to say my goodbyes, close up my home, and the like.” 

Eclipsa was undaunted by such a detail. “Of course! Sounds perfectly reasonable to do. Though I would recommend contacting your husband soon. Poor man has been worrying himself silly over you these last few months, just as bad as Star, really. Anyway, if that’s all, I’ll leave you three to it. Cheers!” 

As the call disconnected, Star turned to her mother. “Are you sure you can’t come home tonight?” 

Moon brushed a hand through her daughter’s hair. “I’m sorry sweetie, but I really do have to get things set here first. I know it wasn’t fair for me to just leave you like I did, and it wouldn’t be fair to do the same to the people here.” 

Star hugged Moon, burying her face into her chest. “Mkay...” Her head popped up. “Well, then, we need to go one place first!” She turned to Marco! “Squire, to Quest Buy!”

Shrugging Marco took out his scissors and cut open a rift, the three traveling through. 

-x-X-x- 

The rest of the morning had gone by routinely. Well, as routine as a morning Star ever could. 

The trio had gone to Quest Buy, where Moon and Marco had gotten portable communication mirrors like Star’s, and a larger wall mirror for the Diaz residence. Best part, they were only put in peril two times! Marco quite liked his mirror, it was square and a nice shade of Prussian Blue, offset by a crimson crescent on its case. (He didn’t know why he felt drawn to it, but just went with it.) 

After their shopping trip, they returned to Earth, where Moon went back to the shelter to announce her intentions, and Marco headed back to the hospital. Star seemed torn about who to go with, but Marco helped make the choice for her. 

“Go ahead with your mom.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I’m abandoning you.” 

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not. I’ll make sure to tell my parents what’s going on, and say hi to Mari for ya.” 

She gave him a grin and a peck on the cheek in return. “Oh Marco. My sweet little Safe Kid.” 

“Misunderstood Bad Boy.” 

“Heh.” She gave another kiss before skipping over to Moon. “Ready to go?” 

“I do believe so. Are we taking a bus?” 

Marco held up his scissors. “I have a way that’s quicker.” And so he opened a rift for them, before heading to his own destination. 

-x-X-x- 

Marco’s parents had been less than happy to learn that their son would be going back to Mewni, especially since they had been hoping he could help with Mariposa. 

“But why do you have to go back now? Star’s mother has been found, and she can help with their kingdom.” 

“Queendom.” 

“Right, queendom. My point stands. We’re bringing your sister home today, and we want you to be with us, all of us. As a family.” 

“You guys didn’t even tell me Mom was pregnant until the baby shower. I’ve been making a life for myself in Mewni. And yeah, Moon might be back, but I wouldn’t just be going back for fun. I have duties there, responsibilities.” 

Angie looked ready to argue more, but Rafael put a hand on her shoulder. “Amor, it would be best if he went.” 

“What’re you saying?” 

“Look at him. His heart isn’t in Echo Creek anymore. And he needs to follow it.” 

“But Rafael, do you want to have Mariposa grow up not knowing her brother?” 

“Amor, Mijo is not abandoning us. Besides, he is a young man of 15, he’d be leaving to find his own way soon anyhow.” 

“Actually, Mom, Dad, I got something to help us stay in touch. It’s back home, if you want to see it.” 

“Oh? I hope it’s better than that portrait you tried to give us.” 

“Yes, it is definitely better than the portrait.” 

-x-X-x- 

“Ta-da!” 

“Oh, thanks honey. It’s a lovely... mirror.” 

“(Sigh) Okay, you three just wait here for a moment.” Leaving his parents in front of the mirror, Marco dashed upstairs to his room, pulling out his pocket mirror. “Call Home.” 

A few minutes later, and he could see his parents and Mari. Both of his parents looked surprised. 

“Marco?” 

“Hey Mom! And no, I didn’t leave, I’m just in my room.” 

“Oh my, so this mirror is a telephone?” 

“Basically, and the best part is, it works across dimensions, so you’ll be able to call me no matter where I am. Here, lets test it. I’m going to hang up. In two minutes, press the red carving at the bottom of the mirror, and say ‘Call Marco’.” Not waiting for a response, he closed his mirror, and used his scissors to cut a rift into Mewni (not the castle, just on the edge of a forest). 

*Space Unicorn, Soaring through th-* 

He flipped the mirror open, seeing the faces of his parents and brother again. “Hello!” 

Rafael seemed amused. “Mijo, this mirror is something else! Wait, where are you?” 

“Mewni. Hang on a sec.” He hopped through the still open rift back to his bedroom. “And now my bedroom!” He closed the mirror, heading downstairs. “So, now you guys will be able to call me wherever I am! The mirror already has my number and Star’s, I can help you put more in if need be.” 

Angie rocked Mari some in her arms, looking at the mirror, then back to Marco. “Oh, my little boy is growing up. Come here son.” The two shared a hug. (Marco had to move not to squish his sister.) “Thank you for this. No matter what, know I’m proud of the man you’re becoming.” 

-x-X-x- 

Things moved at a pretty quick pace after that.

Moon gave her notice at the shelter, citing the fact that “long lost family had finally found her”, and that she’d be going back to live with them. The director of the building was happy for the news. Apparently Moon wasn’t the first person to leave under such circumstances, and was told “we always love to see these happy endings”. 

Whatever time Marco didn’t spend helping at the shelter, he spent getting to know his little sister. Admittedly, Mari couldn’t do much yet except eat, sleep, and poop, but he still liked to hold and feed the infant. He told his sister stories of his adventures, and all the cool things he’d show her one day. 

Sometimes Star was around during those times. She’d add her own stories, or want to hold and play with Mari too. And he would sometimes catch her staring at him while he cared for Mari. He couldn’t put a finger on how she was looking at him though. Wistful? Dreaming? Eh, if it was important, she’d let him know. 

Most nights, Moon came over for a time, chatting with Star, Marco, and the rest of the Diaz family. She told them of her time living and working at the shelter, and even shared baby stories with Angie and Rafael (much to the embarrassment of Marco and Star). 

It was interesting to watch Moon during this time. He’d never spent a lot of time with the former Queen, but he’d never seen her so at ease. One night, he decided to ask Star about it.

-x-X-x- 

_Marco and Star were woken up by the sound of Luca crying down the hallway. They could hear the sound of one of Marco’s parents (his Mom?) making their way to the baby’s room._

_As they readjusted to go back to sleep, a thought struck Marco. “Hey Star?”_

_“Mm.”_

_“Do you think your mom will be happy not being Queen?”_

_She turned over in bed, looking at him. “What makes you think that?”_

_“I don’t know, it’s just, well, I’ve only ever known her as Queen. And she always seemed so serious, like she couldn’t relax. And I know you told me she took the crown when she was young, like only as old as you.”_

_“Yeah, Grandma died when mom was only a teen herself. She was queen really young.”_

_“So, do you think she’ll be able to relax some now that she isn’t? She kind of had her childhood stolen.”_

_“I’m not sure. I bet she’s going to freak out about the monsters living right in the queendom, but hopefully, maybe, after she gets used to it, she can start to relax some. And Eclipsa plans on having her help, which will probably help too. Maybe.”_

_“Well, she has the most amazing daughter in the multiverse to help her out.”_

_“Aw, you big softie.” The two shared a light kiss, before going back to sleep._

-x-X-x- 

And so came the day for their departure. Marco and Star had packed up their belongings in the morning, and gone to the shelter for their last day of volunteer work. 

The food pantry went by at it’s usual pace, but the big surprise came during the nighttime soup kitchen, where it was revealed to also be a going away party for Moon. A lot of people had been touched by “Selene” during that time, and they wanted to let her know. Marco could have sworn he saw Moon get a bit teary eyed at one point. 

After it was over, the three went back to the Diaz house, where they shared parting words. Soon enough, a rift to Mewni was formed, and the trio stepped through. Marco couldn’t help but feel curious about what would happen next.


	25. By Royal Decree

It was night when they arrived in the foyer of Butterfly Castle (Marco always found it convenient how Mewni and Echo Creek seemed to synchronize up in their time cycles). Most of the staff had gone to bed, so no one was there to greet them. 

Star practically dragged Moon along in her excitement, kicking in the door to the parlor she knew Eclipsa would be in. “Guess who’s back!” 

Surprise followed with Star’s proclamation, those in the room staring at them. Globgor and River paused in their card game, while Eclipsa looked up from the story she was reading Meteora. River immediately closed the distance. 

“Moon Pie!” The two gave a tight embrace. And then started to kiss. A lot. Marco and Star decided looking anywhere but there was wise. 

Eclipsa gave a smattering of applause. “Aw, how sweet, lovers reunited. I know the feeling.” She put Meteora into a nearby crib. “Moon, splendid to have you back.” 

Moon separated from her husband. “It is very good to be back, er, Queen Eclipsa?” 

“Oh, no need for titles from you, it’s just Eclipsa dear.” 

“Right. And you must be, mm, Globgor?” 

The monster closed the distance, dipping into a small bow. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Moon Butterfly.” 

“Oh, so articulate. You could give River lessons.” 

River spluttered while Star snickered. “Oh, I’ve tried. Most end in requests for tests of skill or might, though I have found few mewmen who care as deeply as he.” 

She covered her mouth as she gave a light chuckle. “Well, I thank you for your efforts.” At this, she turned to all assembled. “If it would be alright, I wish to retire to bed with my husband. It has been a long few months for us all.” 

“Before you do Moon, I wish to share a few words with you.” Eclipsa turned to Star and Marco. “The both of you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be quite busy for all of us, I’m sure.” 

Star gave a nod, hugging River then Moon. “Glad to have you back Mom.” She left the room with Marco, heading towards her tower. 

“So, why do you think Eclipsa wants to talk to your mom?” 

Star shrugged noncommittally. “I’unno. I’m sure it’s royal business stuff. Oh, probably bring up that royal adoption idea she gave to me! And maybe fill her in on all the stuff that’s happened. I mean, we’ve been gone a couple months, and Mom almost half a year, so it’s a lot to catch up on.” 

“Right, right. So, bed?” 

“Aw, I was hoping for nachos.” 

“How about a couple tacos and cuddles?” 

“Ooo, tacos, nachos’ portable cousin. And I’ll never say no to cuddles!” 

The two shared a light kiss, heading down to the kitchen hand in hand. 

-x-X-x- 

Turned out, Star was right in her guessing, as Moon filled them in on her discussion with Eclipsa the next morning. Marco looked around the table that had been set for them. Instead of the more formal long tables Marco had seen used, a circular table was being used, including the previous and present Butterly Monarchs, the previous and present Princesses, and Marco. He felt a bit out of place, until Star hit his foot with her own, giving him a wink. 

Eclipsa looked up from some mashed corn she was trying to get Meteora to eat. “So, I was thinking that today, we would announce your return to the Queendom Moon. Could even make it something of a public event, take you on a tour of the town, show you the changes.” 

Moon seemed uneasy at the idea. “Are you sure that’d be wise? You haven’t even told me what I’d be doing for you, since I’m no longer Queen. I’m only a Butterfly thanks to your kindness.” 

“Well, I thought you could take up the mantle of Royal Advisor, act as my aide.” 

“Royal Advisor? That title hasn’t been used in centuries.” 

Globgor chuckled. “And a monster has never been crowned King.” 

“Hmph. A fair point.” 

Eclipsa gave a smile. “I also hoped you would resume your duties with the Commission, help them when necessary.” 

“But the Butterfly Queen has always traditionally held that role.” 

“True. However, Hekapoo is still only warming up to me, and the other two don’t trust me. I feel having a familiar face would help to set them at ease.” 

“Very well, then. When were you hoping to do this public presentation?” 

“Well, I was hoping to announce your return this afternoon, and an official ceremony where we name you Royal Advisor tomorrow evening.” 

“This all seems a bit fast, doesn’t it?” 

“Oh, it is a bit fast. However, I believe having you back will help put many people at ease. After all, you’re well loved by the people, and have their respect. Yvgeny has been speaking well of you to the monsters as well, and they are anxious to meet you.” 

“Yvgeny?” 

“Mom, y’know, Buff Frog? We stayed at his house?” 

“Oh. Right, of course.” 

“Wonderful! Well, I’m off to make preparations then. I’ll see you all this afternoon!” With that, Eclipsa picked up Meteora, and she made her way out of the room, Globgor following. 

Star and Marco shared a look, shrugging at each other. 

-x-X-x- 

The announcement of Moon’s return was a bit... mixed. 

Overall, it went quite well. The local mewmen were overjoyed for the former Queen’s return. The monster contingent was a bit more conflicted. After all, Moon’s first distinguishing act as Queen had been to injure Toffee and scare off a monster army. 

Still, Star had been excited to give Moon a tour of the surrounding town, showing off the recent construction efforts, the pair escorted by Marco and Yvgeny. 

“Oh, and over here we have a new hospital being set up! It’s not nearly as clean as what you’d find on Earth, but the monsters have a number of all-natural treatments we’d have never thought of! And just past that is the library-“ 

“Wait, the town didn’t have a library before Heinous’ attack.” 

(Moon had been told how they were trying to keep Heinous and Meteora as different people. She seemed unsure about the infant, but again kept her peace.) 

“Oh, yeah, it was an idea I picked up from Earth! Plus, if we have a gathering place of everyone’s stories, everyone can learn about each other faster!” 

“I see. Quite clever.” 

“Thanks! Oh, and this is what we’re currently building! Hi guys!” 

The crew working on the building looked towards Star, giving grins and waves. A young woman in regal finery came over, a monster covered in slime matching her pace. 

“Penelope, Stephan! How’re things going here?” 

“Going well, Star. Lady Moon, it’s wonderful to see you again.” 

“Likewise, Princess Spiderbite. And who is your companion?” 

“Hey, name’s Stephan, but most people just call me Slime Monster.” 

“I can see what causes the moniker. So, what is this building going to be?” 

Stephan gestured with his arm. “Welcome to the first Butterfly Orphanage man!” 

“Indeed. Too many children fall through the cracks, with no one trying to care for them. We hope a facility like this will not only help, but show others what good it will do.” 

“Acting as an example for the other kingdoms. Very clever. And who suggested this idea?” 

“Oh, well, Stephan did.” 

Moon arched a brow. “Truly?” 

“Yeah man. I’m an orphan myself, me and my buddies found each other and basically had to scavenge to survive. Not a fun way to live life.” 

“Hm. I know something about what it feels like to lose your parents. You have my sympathy, and my support.” 

Marco gave Star a look, the rainbow blonde practically jumping in excitement. Moon turned back to the teens and Yvgeny. “Tell me, is there a homeless shelter being built as well?” 

Star started to pull her mother along. “Heck yeah there is, this way!” 

-x-X-x- 

The following day found Marco back in the Great Hall, again in ceremonial dress, though luckily this time not at the head of the room. Star was beside him, in a uniform similar to his own, befitting her position of knight. 

At the head of the room stood Eclipsa and Globgor, wearing their royal raiment, Moon standing before them. 

“Moon Butterfly, you stand before us, former Queen of the Butterfly Queendom, and sitting member of the Magic High Commission. I ask of you, are you willing to give your experience and wisdom for the benefit of the Queendom?” 

“I am.” 

“Will you give your strength of heart and magic to the aid of its people, in both its defense and its growth?” 

“I will.” 

“Will you aid the Queen and King, lending voice to the concerns of the people, and acting as consul when needed?” 

“I will.” 

“Then I hereby I appoint you as Royal Advisor, with all of the privileges and responsibilities associated with it. Turn and greet your people.” 

Moon did so to the cheers of the crowd. Star was clapping ecstatically, and Marco couldn’t help his own grin in turn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! And with that, Act 2 comes to a close. It feels less definitive than Act 1 did, but it is here nonetheless. 
> 
> No other chapters today. I know I got into the habit of threes day, but don’t worry. I’ll resume my usual schedule tomorrow. Until then, have a good day, stay safe out there, and let me know what you think!


	26. Do What Now?

It had been a week since Moon’s appointment, and things had settled into a sort of routine. Construction projects were finishing, which meant Star and Marco were spending less time helping build and more time mediating conflicts. Moon spent most time coordinating efforts of various town activities, while River helped the scouts and hunters in the Forest. 

Marco wasn’t concerned about that though. It was Thursday night, or whatever passed for a Thursday in Mewni, which meant nachos and movies. He entered Star’s tower, holding the platter of cheesy goodness in one hand, drinks in the other. “Ready for snacks?” 

Star looked up from her beanbag. “Heck yeah! Gimmegimmegimme!” 

Laughing, Marco brought the bowl over, handing her one of the glasses. “For you, milady.” 

“Psh, I’m not royalty anymore, you know that.” 

“You’ll always be the princess who came to Earth and caught my heart.” 

“Aw, you’re silly. And I love it.” 

She started in on the snacks as the movie began. Marco, however, circled behind Star, grabbing a brush from her bureau, and beginning to brush her hair. 

“Mm, whatcha doing back there?” 

“Brushing out your hair.” 

“Why?” 

“I’ve seen my Dad do it for my Mom after she’s had a long day. Want me to stop?” 

“Unnn, noooooo. Feels good. Keep going.” 

“As you wish.” 

“By magic, you are amazing.” 

“Heh, only for you.” 

She just gave a contented smile. 

-x-X-x- 

Marco found himself and Star in Eclipsa’s study again, the monarch surprisingly alone with Moon.

“Thank you for coming in so early, I know you probably had some plans for today.” 

“Eh, not really anything out of the ordinary.” Star looked between the Queen and her mom. “Am I, uh, in trouble or something? I swear, I haven’t blown anything up. At least, not recently!” 

“No, Star, we didn’t ask you here for anything like that.” 

“Actually, it was to give you your next assignment. I feel like you may even enjoy it.” 

“Oh, okay! What is it?” 

“Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to enjoy a summer on Earth!” 

“Uh, what?” 

Moon let out a sigh. “Star, my dear, you have been forced to grow up so much, so quickly. Both Eclipsa and I, we had our childhoods stolen from us, made to be Queen before we should have. Both of us have agreed to try to do our best to salvage your childhood.” 

“But, wait, don’t you need me here? I mean, I’m the reason the monsters came back, we really need to come up with a better name for them, and it’s my responsibility, and I just-“ 

“Star, breathe. This isn’t like before, when we sent you to Earth for your protection. This is for you to try and relax. You and Marco have dimensional scissors, you can come back whenever you like.” 

“I’m just making this an assignment so no one can claim you’re slacking dear.” 

Star mulled this over in her head, considering her options. “Okay. Okay, yeah, this could be neat. I mean, I guess I didn’t get to enjoy my last summer, what with Ludo being possessed by Toffee, having the land overthrown, and almost dying.” 

Marco put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, not only would you get to enjoy your summer, but you’d also get to spend more time with Mari.” 

“True! Okay, sure, I accept this assignment!” 

Well, this threw Marco for a bit of a loop. He was excited at the prospect of heading back home, and showing Star what a good summer could be like, but that just left him with a big question. 

What the heck were they going to do for a summer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Act 3, the final stretch! For those who have been reading so far, thanks for sticking around. Hopefully y’all enjoy the story to come.


	27. Home Again, Home Again

This time, Marco and Star didn’t use the front door, they simply cut a rift into the Diaz living room. “Hello Earth family!” 

Angie looked up from the couch, where she was nursing Mariposa, and Rafael had been sitting across from them, working on a small canvas painting. He was the first to react. “Marco, Star! What brings you back home so soon?” 

“Short answer, summer vacation!” 

Angie gave her eldest son an inquiring look, to which he mouthed “Ill explain later.” Shrugging, she turned to rainbow blonde. “Well, we’re always happy to have you two around! Hope pasta doesn’t sound too boring for dinner.” 

“Is there garlic bread?” 

Nod. 

“I love garlic bread! Marco, we need to teach people back in Mewni how to make it!” 

“Uh, Star, does Mewni even have garlic?” 

“Who cares, we can start planting it!” 

“Okay, sure Star.” 

-x-X-x- 

That night, the family shared dinner, and as Star went about her nightly routine, Marco explained exactly what was going on to his parents. Understanding the situation, they agreed to try and help when they could, Marco also saying he and Star would make sure to help with Mari. 

Going upstairs, he saw Star idly shooting magic into the air, making butterflies, shooting stars, and rainbows appear at random. 

“Star, you okay?” 

“Yeah. I just, I don’t know. I’ve had to be in charge, and make decisions, or do something important for like, 6 months now. Suddenly being told ‘go relax’ is such a strange change, y’know?” 

“Trust me, I get it.” 

“How’s that?” 

“I lived for 16 years in Hekapoo’s dimension, come back here to discover not even 10 minutes had gone by. It was jarring, to say the least.” 

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry about that.” 

“Hey, no need to apologize, like I said, I get it.” 

He settled into the bed next to her, the two just looking up at the ceiling. 

“Soooo, what does one do with a ‘summer vacation’?” She highlighted the last words by making air quotes with her fingers. 

“Well, most of the time, a summer vacation is the time when kids don’t have to go to school, and kind of just do what they want. Most kids our age usually go out and find work of some kind.” 

“Hm. Don’t need to do that, at least not for money. Eclipsa made me family, which means I still get access to the treasury.” 

“And I’m still getting my royalty checks.” 

The two just hummed to themselves in thought. 

“Well, we could hang out some with our friends from Echo Creek?” 

“True, true, I’d like to see Janna and Jackie again. Maybe do a clown seance that isn’t interrupted by a power hungry Ludo.” 

“Heh, yeah. I think we could also do some research for the monsters. You’re right, they need a better name. Oh, and we can hang out with Mari. Help my parents out some.” 

“Yeah, time with baby is fun... Hey Marco, what do you want to do in the future?” 

“Isn’t that what we’re talking about?” 

“No, not this summer. I mean future-future. Like, with the rest of your life.” 

“Huh. You know, I used to have a pretty good idea, but things have changed so much for me these last couple years. Why?” 

“Well, I was a princess that was supposed to be a queen, but I’m not going to be either of those things anymore. I mean, ever since I was little, I was told I’d be queen. I mean, sure, I’m a knight now, but they have a ridiculous amount of freedom to do what they want, as long as it’s not against the Queendom.” 

“So, feeling kind of lost then?” 

“Yeah, good way to put it. I mean, Lady Whosits acts as a guard most days because she wants to, Sir Stabby goes out conquering monsters, actual monsters, not the ones who we’re at peace with now, and Sir Dashing uses his spare time posing for statue makers.” 

“Sculptors.” 

“Right, those guys. So, what am I supposed to do?” 

“Well, kind of sounds like you can do whatever you want to do.” 

“But I don’t know what that is!” 

“And you don’t have to.” 

“Whut?” 

“You don’t have to know. Trust me, I’ve had plenty of times where I try to plan out everything, make sure it is all perfect ahead of time, and it usually blows up in my face. And lately that’s more literal than metaphorical.” 

“True, you do seem to attract explosions.” 

“Anyway, my point is, you don’t need to have everything planned right now. Just, you know, enjoy the time you have.” 

“Huh. Thanks Marco.” She wiggles a bit, putting her head on his shoulder. “You never did tell me what you wanted to do.” 

“Originally? Therapist. Now? Not so sure.” 

“Lot of training to be a therapist?” 

“A high school education and at least six more years of higher education.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Still want to do it?” 

“Maybe? I mean, I know I definitely want to help people. But I’m a squire now. Your squire. And you’re an actual knight now. So where you go, I go.” 

“Are you saying that as my squire, or as my boyfriend?” 

“Both? I’m kind of honor bound to follow you, but more importantly, I  want to follow you. Because I love you.” 

“Awww. I love you too.” She kissed his cheek. “Good answer by the way.” 

“Heh. So, want to get in touch with people tomorrow, figure out what’s happening?” 

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” 

“Mmm, minty kisses.” 

Marco chuckled as he went to prepare for bed. Thinking about the coming summer months, he hoped it had a little less drama than the last one. 


	28. Summer Shenanigans

“I think we should include Tom in some of our summer activities.” 

Star looked up from her time playing with Mari. “Why would you want us to hang out with my demon ex?” 

“Well, he helped me against Heinous. And I don’t know what you guys said to each other that caused you to break up, but you were friends first. And I’d hate to think you lost one of your friends, especially one who helped bring everyone back to Mewni.” 

“(Sigh) I guess you’re right. What would you want to invite him to first?” 

“No clue. Just know he should be involved.” 

“‘Kay. Wonder how the others will react to him?” 

“Only time will tell.” 

-x-X-x- 

“Beach Day!” Star was practically giggling as she ran out onto the sand. She turned around back to their assembled friends. “Come on guys!” 

“Jeez Princess, do you have to be so excited? It’s sand and water.” Janna lowered her shades to look around the space. 

“I get it. The beach is a pretty awesome place.” Jackie said with a smile. 

Marco came up to join them. “So, Jackie, I didn’t know you surfed.” 

She gave him a grin. “You kidding? Only reason I got into skateboarding was because it’s like surfing the concrete jungle!” She patted the board she carried. “This old thing has been with me for years.” 

“Guys! Come on, I don’t want to set this all up by myself!” 

The others hurried over to join Star, setting out their blankets and a couple umbrellas. Star held up a bottle of sunblock over her shoulder. “Marco, some help please?” 

Janna gave a little wolf whistle, making Marco blush even worse than he had been before. Star just gave them an innocuous look. “What?” 

“Well Princess, when a girl asks a boy to-“ 

Janna was interrupted by the sound of flames and the ground cracking open. The group looked over to see Tom emerging from the earth, dressed in his beach ware. He looked at the group, taking off his shades. “Huh. This is more peaceful than I was expecting.” 

Marco rolled his eyes. “Not every beach has skulls, Tom. (Sigh) But it’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah, thanks for the invite, I’m kind of surprised to be honest. Star, Janna, good to see you both. Uh, I don’t know you.” 

Jackie took her hair, tying it back as she approached him. She held out a hand. “Jackie Lynn Thomas, nice to meet you.” 

Tom regarded her for a moment before shaking the offered hand. “Tom Lucitor, Prince of the Underworld.” 

“Prince huh? Sweet. Well, I don’t have a title, but it’s still a pleasure.” 

“Have to admit, I’m surprised by your lack of surprise.” 

“Hey, ever since meeting Star, I’ve seen plenty of craziness. Demon dude with horns and a third eye? Not that surprising in comparison.” 

“Huh. Alright then.” 

“So, when did you meet Janna? I know you’ve gotten plenty of chances to meet Marco, and you’ve known Star since forever.” 

“Oh, well-“ 

“I can answer that!” Janna waltzed over to the pair. 

Marco let their conversation fade as he put sunblock onto his girlfriend’s shoulders. 

The afternoon went fairly well. Janna kept bugging Tom about the Underworld, though the Prince hardly seemed interested in the topic. Marco, Star, and Jackie spent plenty of time in the water, Jackie giving them a chance of her surfboard. It only ended in either of them splashing, but they had fun. 

As they came back to the shore, Jackie hefted her board. “So, any other takers?” 

Janna waved a hand dismissively. “Naw, I only try things on terra firma.” 

Jackie looked to Tom, who immediately seemed to panic. “Oh no, water and me don’t mix!” 

Jackie only seemed confused, until Star spoke up. “Fire demon.” 

She then looked back at Tom. “So, what, do you melt in water?” 

“What, no!” 

“Disappear?” 

“No.” 

“Then what?” 

“I just never learned how to be in the water, okay!?” His eyes were lighting up. Marco was worried he’d have to take cover. Janna already had behind an umbrella. 

Jackie’s face took on a gentle smile, closing the distance to the Demon Prince. “Hey, it’s alright.” She took one of his hands in hers. “Tell you what, we start slow, and see where we go from there?” 

Tom’s eyes seemed to relax, and his eyes began to lose their glow. Taking a few breaths, he began to calm. “Alright, fine, I’ll try. But if the ocean begins to boil, it’s on you.” 

“Great!” Jackie calmly took him out into the water, letting him set the pace. 

Marco quirked a brow. “Huh. Never seen anyone calm him down like that before, have you, uh, Star? You okay?” 

The young knight practically had hearts in her eyes. “They’re so cute together!” She whispered out. 

“Who, Jackie and Tom?” 

“Yeah-huh.” 

“You think they could be interested in each other?” 

“Yeah-huh!” 

“Star, don’t force it.” 

“No promises.” 

-x-X-x- 

“Who wants a fresh burger?” 

“Yo, Mr. Diaz, hit me up!” 

Marco rolled his eyes at Janna’s attitude. The group of friends had gathered at the Diaz home, enjoying a summer cookout. Mariposa was being doted on by quite a few people, while his parents made sure everyone was being well fed. 

Star came over from spending time with the baby. “So, why don’t these cookouts happen all year? This is so much fun!” 

“Most people think they’re too much of a hassle during the rest of the year. Plus, it’s just easier to get everyone together.” 

“Eh, fine. Still think it’d be fun more often though.” She began to chew at her corn on the cob. “So, you come up with any new names yet?” 

“I’ve been considering a few. Actually, one came up while I was playing this old videogame at the arcade we went to the other day.” 

“I can’t believe we actually came across a place as awesome as the Amethyst Arcade!” 

“I know, right? But anyway, there was a fighting game where people transform into animal-people hybrids, and their called ‘zoans’. What if we use that for the monsters instead of, well, monsters?” 

“Zoan? What’s it mean?” 

“It’s probably taken from zoanthrope, an animal with person like features. Or was it a person with animal features?” 

“Huh. Zoans. Zoooooooaaaaans. Zoan zoan zoan. It might just work!” 

“Really?” 

“Yup! Heh, you’re a nerd.” She gave him a kiss. “But you’re my nerd.” 

Marco was about to respond, until the indignant shouts of Alfonzo and Ferguson rang out, shouting after Janna for swiping their wallets. The pair looked at each other and shared a good laugh at their antics. 

-x-X-x- 

“C’mon, we’re almost there.” 

“Marco, as much as I love you, why did you feel the need to drag us up this hill? Couldn’t you have just opened a path with your scissors?” 

“Hey, after abusing your pair of scissors-“ 

“I swear, I had no idea they were Hekapoo’s.” 

“I know, you’ve apologized before. Anyway, after that, I’ve learned not to take a good walk for granted.” 

“Alright, fine. But what’s in the basket?” 

“Part of the surprise! Seriously, how have you never heard of a picnic before?” 

“Hey, back in Mewni, going out to an isolated spot just to eat is usually an invitation to become a meal instead.” 

“Right, right. Ah, here we are!” Reaching the top of the hill, Marco pulled out the blanket he had brought with, spreading it out on the ground. Placing the basket and taking a seat, he patted beside him for Star to join. 

The two shared a simple packed dinner, watching as the sun went down, and the stars came out. Both teens reclined on the blanket, staring into the heavens. 

“Woooooow. Prettyyyyyy.” 

“Yeah. Pretty.” 

“How’d you come across this place? It seems kinda isolated.” 

“Believe it or not, I actually used to get bullied. A lot.” 

“Who were they? I’ll beat’em up!” 

“No, no point. It was awhile ago. Anyway, one time after a particularly rough day, I wanted to walk around instead of go home. Found this place. Been coming here ever since when I wanted alone time.” 

“Got it, got it. Wait. You ever bring anyone here before?” 

“You’re the first.” 

“Really? I, uh, wow, okay.” 

*bzzt bzzt bzzt* 

Marco pulled out his pocket mirror, seeing his alarm was going off. “Oh boy, here it comes.” 

“Here what comes?” 

“Just look up.” 

Star did, fidgeting a bit. She went still when the first shooting star came down. 

Soon, the heavens were alight with streaks of falling radiance. The teens laid there beside each other, watching. 

“Marco, do you know what this means?” 

“Shooting stars mean something?” 

“Well, yeah! Don’t they mean something on Earth?” 

“Well, here people usually make a wish when they see a shooting star. What does it mean on Mewni?” 

“A falling star means a departed loved one is looking over you. If people on Mewni saw this many happening, they’d be freaking out.” 

“Huh. So are you scared?” 

“Heck no!... Okay, maybe a little nervous.” 

“Worried about your parents?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I just got back my Mom, and Papa was heartbroken over her disappearance.” 

“Want to call them?” 

“... In the morning. I want to try this wish thing. Hmmm, I chooooose that one!” A star darted across the sky, causing Star to giggle. “What about you?” 

“Would it be cheesy to say that my favorite star is right here?”

“Hehe, yes, yes it would.” She gave him a kiss. “But you wouldn’t be you otherwise.” 

That lead to more kissing. And more passionate kissing. A lot of it. 

Marco wasn’t complaining. 

-x-X-x- 

Everyone on Mewni was fine. Star enjoyed the mirror call, and showing Mari off to everyone on the other side. She and Meteora stared at each other for awhile. Star thought it was cute. 

-x-X-x- 

“Ooooo. What’s this!?” 

“It’s a carnival.” 

“A carnival! Will there be jousting and a sword tourney? Oh, what about marksmanship, I’m pretty good with a crossbow!” 

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose as Jackie chuckled a bit. Tom looked a bit confused by their reactions. “What? A tourney would be pretty tame. In the Underworld, the dead try to gain favor by showing off their talents to gain a boon.” 

Jackie didn’t lose her smile. “No, you two. A carnival on Earth just has games where you can win prizes and go on rides, while also eating delicious food that’s bad for you.” 

“I mean, the prizes are cheap and the rides are unsafe, but that’s half the fun.” 

“Unsafe rides? Cheap prizes? Bad for you foods? Why are we waiting, lets go!” Star grabbed Marco pulling him deeper into the carnival, a chuckling Jackie and grinning Tom following behind. 

They had fun that evening. Marco managed to win Star a stuffed unicorn (“Almost as good as a warnicorn!”) introduced her and Tom to carnival food (“Is everything fried?”) and tested a few rides (“Should it be shaking this much?”). 

During a quiet moment, Star paused in consuming her cotton candy. “So, why isn’t anyone else with us tonight?” 

Marco held up a a hand, counting names. “Alfonzo and Ferguson were having a game night, Kelly is busy training, Pony Head said she ‘had no time for this’, and Janna has a lifetime ban.” 

“How does she have a lifetime ban from a carnival?” 

Jackie laughed. “She doesn’t have a lifetime ban from a carnival, she has a ban from three of them.” Looking at the surprised stares, she continued. “She kept fixing carnival games so that she would always win. One time had to ask her dad to come with his truck for all her ‘winnings’.” 

“I don’t know if I’m impressed or scared.” Said Tom. 

Jackie shrugged. “Do what I do and feel both.” That got a round of laughs. 

The night ended with the group taking a ride on the Ferris wheel. Because only two could go in a car at a time, Marco and Star went together, and Tom and Jackie shared a booth. 

As they were coming towards the top, star snuggled into Marco’s side, the teen draping an arm around her shoulders in response. 

“Today was fun.” 

“I’m glad you had fun.” 

“Of course I did, I was spending it with you, after all.” 

“And I get called cheesy.” 

“It’s because you are.” 

That earned her a smirk. 

And a kiss. 

-x-X-x- 

“It’s a shame you need to go back to Mewni so soon.” 

“Aw, come on Mom, it’s not that bad. You know how the mirror works, and if there’s ever an emergency, I’m just a pair of scissors away!” 

“Don’t worry Earth-Mom, I’ll keep him safe!” 

“Oh, I know you’ll both do your best to keep each other safe.” Angie came forward and gave them both hugs, Rafael stepping up next with Mariposa in one arm. 

“Bye Earth-Dad. Bye Mari!” 

“See ya Dad. I’ll talk to you later little sis.” 

“Adios mijos.” 

Marco cut a rift into the air, and began to step through with Star.  _So long, summer. I miss you already._


	29. A Silver Bell

“Ha HA! Don’t have to deal with you this year!” Star shouted at an open doorway as she and Marco walked through the castle. 

“Uh, what was that about?” 

“Hm? Oh, they’re doing preparations for the Silver Bell Ball, and this year, I don’t have to go!” 

“The Silver Bell Ball?” 

“Oh, right, sorry. The Ball is a yearly event where the heirs of the Mewni kingdoms come together and share a series of dances to show that we’re all okay working with each other.” 

“So it’s a diplomatic event?” 

“Yup! The thing is, I kinda hated having to get dressed up and all formal for those things, so it’s nice to not worry about it.” 

“I thought you enjoyed trying new outfits and dancing?” 

“For the right person, or the right reason, yeah. But this was forced formality. Ick. Like I said, I’m just glad to not be going.” 

-x-X-x- 

“Star, I’d like you to attend the Silver Bell Ball.” 

Marco decided that stunned would be a good word for Star’s expression, though it quickly morphed into frustration. “What, why? I’m not an heir or a princess, I have no obligation to!” 

Eclipsa arched a brow. “Oh, very true. Except do you really expect a one year old to dance instead?” 

The pair turned to look at Meteora, who was currently toddling along the floor, wobbling on her own legs. 

Star shrugged. “She’d be a very cute dance partner.” 

Eclipsa sighed. “Star, I understand your hesitancy, trust me, I do. I hated the Ball myself, not the least of which because that’s when it was decided I’d have to wed Shastacan. However, we do need a representative, and I’ve decided you should be it.” 

“Uuuuuuuugh. Is this an order?” 

“Does it need to be?” 

“(Sigh) No, it doesn’t. I’ll go... But I get to choose my outfit! I’m not going super frilly. Oh, and of course, I’ll need my squire!” She punctuated the last statement by making a quick grab for Marco’s hand. 

“Wait, me!? I have no idea how to act in a situation like this!” 

“Oh, relax Marco, you went to your school dance, right?” 

“What, no! Jackie and I walked in the door, and turned around. Never actually did anything there.” 

“Oh! Ooooohhhhhh. Huh.” 

Eclipsa gave a chuckle. “Don’t worry Star, you’ll be allowed to bring your squire along. Though I’d recommend some dance lessons. Oh, and just so you know, a few things will be different this time around. Just wait until you see the invitation.” 

That got a couple confused looks. 

-x-X-x- 

“Okay, again. And one two three, one two three, one two, one two, one two three.” 

Star had been trying to teach Marco traditional ball room dancing for the better part of a week. He’d only managed to step on her toes about 4 times so far. He could tell that the practice was frustrating Star though. 

“Hey, Star, would you like to take a break?” 

“What? No! I mean, yes? I don’t know!” She broke off from him, stomping around their practice space. 

“Star, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s just, it’s, y’know?” 

“Uhhh...” 

“Grrr, I just thought I was done with this, you know? Free to not care about constantly putting on appearances, free to be me for the sake of just who I am! And then I get roped into it again.” 

Marco could understand that. After all, he had tried to be something he wasn’t, only for it to keep flying in his face. Coming over to his girlfriend, he got a grip on her hand. “Hey, how about I teach us a dance?” 

“You’re willing to try and teach me a dance?” 

“I think we did pretty well at that Blood Moon Ball, and that was impromptu.” 

“Hm. Fair enough. Alright, Mr. Diaz, let’s see what you got.” 

The two stood close, Marco placing a hand on her hip and another taking her hand. Soon enough they were practically twirling around the space, getting very close at times. After a few minutes, the dance ended, their foreheads touching, and Star giggling. 

“I do enjoy having you as a dance partner.” 

“As only a dance partner?” 

“Oh shush, you know what I mean.” 

-x-X-x- 

“Huh. Is this what Eclipsa was talking about?” 

“Is what what Eclipsa was talking about?” Marco took another bite of his burrito as Star looked over a piece of parchment had been delivered. 

“It’s the invite for the Ball. It states that the holder is allowed to bring a guest of their choosing.” 

“Is that unusual?” 

“Extremely. Like I said the other day, it’s an event for royal heirs. If they allowed guests, then there’s a chance they’d just ignore each other and dance with whoever they wanted.” 

“Why would Eclipsa make that change?” 

“Probably so people could ignore each other and dance with whoever they wanted.” 

*bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzzzzt* 

Marco pulled out his communication mirror, flipping it open to reveal the face of Tom. “Tom? What’s going on?” 

“Marco, good to see you, good to see you. Look, I have a question, is Star there, please tell me Star isn’t there.” 

Making eye contact with his girlfriend (who could hear everything), he held a hand up to motion for silence. “No, she’s out of the room. What’s up?” 

“Look, there’s an event coming up soon, the Silver Bell Ball, and I don’t expect you to know what it is since you’re not royalty, I mean, you’re so far from being royal, so how could you know?” 

Marco just gave him a deadpan look. 

“And this year, apparently we’re allowed to bring a date. And I was wondering how to ask Jackie Lynn Thomas to it with me.” 

That surprised him. And apparently Star. “Wait, you want to ask Jackie to the Ball?” 

“Well, yeah. I mean, she doesn’t seem scared of me, like, at all, you know how rare that is. And she dumped you, so clearly she must have good taste if she stopped seeing you.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding a hand up to stop Star’s rebuttal from the side. “Gee, thanks Tom.” 

“Hey, just saying how it is.” 

“(Sigh) Look, if you want her to go with you, then just ask her. And don’t do it like when you asked Star to the Blood Moon Ball. Just wait for her after school one day, walk up to her, and simply ask. She doesn’t have interest in showy, fake stuff.” 

Tom’s eyes began to light up. “Are you saying I’m showy and fake!?” 

“Dude, Blood Moon Ball.” 

Tom took a few deep breaths to calm himself, eyes returning to normal. “Alright. Fair enough.” 

“Cool. Good luck man.” And with that, Marco closed his mirror. “So, what do you think?” 

Star brushed her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t like how he insulted you.” 

“Eh, if he truly hated me, he’d just ignore me.” 

“BUT, I can’t wait to see him and Jackie dance together! Do you think they’d start dating?” 

“Huh. Don’t know. Be kind of interesting though. My ex dating your ex.” 

“True, true, true. Well, guess we’ll have to wait to find out!” 

-x-X-x- 

“Okay, so, ready?” 

“As ready as I guess I can be, Ser Star. You?” 

“...” 

“Star?” 

“Do we really have to?” 

“Star.” 

“Ugh, fine! But if we get a chance to ditch, we’re taking it.” 

“Deal.” 

Manfred’s voice carried into the antechamber. “Representing the Butterfly Queendom, presenting Ser Star Butterfly, and her squire Marco Diaz.” 

The pair walked arm in arm out into the prepared ballroom. Marco was wearing his dress uniform again, honestly surprised by the amount of mileage it was getting. Star was wearing the dress uniform of a Knight of the Realm, complete with “battle skirt”. 

As they entered the room, they bowed towards the seated monarch, then went to take their designated seats. 

After that came the other heirs. Some, like Rich Pigeon, had arrived by themselves. Others, like Princess Spiderbite, did come with dates. 

“OMG, Marco! She brought Stephan with her! This is huge!” 

“First time a zoan has ever been to one of these?” (They had discussed the change of name from “monster” to “zoan” with Globgor and Yvgeny, and had been accepted almost overnight.) 

“Definitely! Though, I guess Globgor gets that too tonight.” 

Marco looked at the Butterfly King, who appeared just as uncomfortable in his formal clothing as Marco did. 

“Presenting the Prince of the Underworld, Tom Lucitor, and his guest, Jackie Lynn Thomas of Earth.” 

Tom was dressed in a simple black tux, with a cobalt blue tie, while Jackie was wearing a dress of a similarly dark color, though in the lighting Marco could see a wave pattern had been stitched into the hem of the dress bottom. 

Star practically had hearts in her eyes. “Aw, they look so cute together!” 

From there, the Ball went... well, Marco wanted to say “as normal”, except he had no idea what was considered “normal” with this. 

Each heir (or representative) was able to take turns dancing with other heirs, as he was told was custom. However, just as often, a heir would dance with who they brought as their date. Marco especially enjoyed dancing with Star, sharing a less formal, more passionate dance (they made sure it didn’t become too passionate). 

Because of the formality, Marco wasn’t able to chat much with Star, never mind Tom or Jackie. It was a shame too, it seemed like Jackie and Tom seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Star was just getting impatient. 

As the night wore on, things came to a close, with Eclipsa declaring the Ball over. She and Globgor talked with the other monarchs, discussing treaties and promises they uphold. 

Star took the opportunity to shuffle over to Tom and Jackie, Marco following behind. “So, you guys up for some burritos?” 

They were, and the food truck they eventually found made them especially delicious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, could a new romance be blossoming? 
> 
> Okay, this pairing is very background, so don’t expect much development for it. I just thought it’d be cute.


	30. Knightly Supplies

Marco emerged from the tent they had set up. “Alright Star, are you ready for Annual Squire Blowout Sale?” 

“You know it! Though, admittedly, I’m a bit worried too.” 

“What’s there to worry about? We did awesome last year.” 

“Yeah, except this year I’m actually a Knight, which means I should probably get some actual, you know, knight stuff.” 

“What if I told you I already had that in mind, and had a plan in place for it?” He held up a sheet of paper that had notes jotted on it. 

“Please, Marco, don’t let this be a repeat of last year.” 

“Oh, I’m not.” He came close, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me.” 

She gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Well, look who’s back again! Ready to fail?” 

Marco turned to see Higgs, Baby-Man, and Old Guy. “Well good evening fellow squires!” He dropped into an exaggerated bow, causing Star to snigger. 

Higgs narrowed her eyes at him. “You think this is funny? Or did you forget how we played you last year?” 

“Oh, no, haven’t forgotten. Just don’t care anymore. Besides, we’ll see who has the best outfitted knight by the end of the, uh, night.” 

“Psh, whatever. Let’s go guys.” The squires returned to their respective knights, whispering among each other. 

“Marco? What did you mean by that?” 

“Star, I just need you to trust my judgment tonight, okay?” 

She gave him a nod, though clearly she was still unsure. 

-x-X-x- 

Star and Marco were at the shopping cart line, Star having found the rainbow unicorn cart again. 

“Attention Quest Buy shoppers, the Squire Blowout sale begins in... now.” 

The other three knights and their squires immediately dashed towards the first item on their list. 

Marco, however, directed their cart in the opposite direction. 

“Marco! Where are we going?” 

“Just trust me!” As he pushed the cart, he pulled out his list. “Okay, so what we really need for essentials is armor, a weapon, a shield, something to deal with dragons, and heraldry.” 

“Why do we care about some guy called Harold?” 

“A coat of arms, Star.” 

“Oooooohhhhhhhhh, right. Well, I’m a member of the Butterfly family, so that should be easy!” 

“Yup! And I know where to get all of these things, appropriately Star-themed. Let’s go!” 

-x-X-x- 

“Alright, first stop, weapons and armor!” 

“Uh, Marco? This is the costume aisle.” 

Star was right. Lining the shelves were countless outfits and garments, along with different props and items. 

“What type of weapons and armor are we supposed to find around here? A rubber lance?” 

“Well, we probably could, but I was thinking of something else.” He pushed them down the aisle, coming to a halt before some brown and black robes. “Let’s see... non, no, not that, no, not that either, ah-ha!” He pulled out a metal cylinder that had a hole on one end and a grip along its length. “Here we go!” 

“A broom handle?” 

“Show a little faith, will ya? Here, take a hold, and point the hole away from us.” 

Star did, just giving Marco a strange look. 

“Okay, now push some of your magic into it.” 

Star closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Suddenly, energy shot out of hit, forming a humming blade of pink light. Star’s eyes popped back open in shock. “What the!” 

“Ta-da! Your sword, milady!” 

“Dude! This is just like one of those lightsabers from those movies we watched this summer! How did you know this would be here?” 

“Research! Turned out the company who is supplying costumes to Quest Buy this season takes their job a bit too literally, and made working replicas of almost, well, everything. As a bonus, the sword only works with using magic, which means it’s almost uniquely for you!” 

“This. Is. Awesome!” She waved it around a bit, making her own sound effects. “We should probably grab a few spare charging crystals, just in case.” 

“Already on the list! And now for armor.” Marco walked down the aisle, looking for the next item, while Star practiced a bit with her new blade. 

“No, wrong size, wrong color, wrong style, here we go! And we also need... gotcha!” Grabbing the items, he headed back to the blonde. “Alright, lets get you to try these on. 

First he handed her a pair of bracers, made of a golden colored metal. “Alright, I like the amount of shiny. So, how tough are these?” 

“Hit one with your new sword.” 

Star activated the pink blade, tapping the bracer. The metal was left untouched, while the blade bounced off. 

“Whoooooaaaaaa, awesome!” 

“And they have a second feature, if you hold your forearms together.” 

Doing just that, Star was surrounded by a bubble of energy. “Built in force field? Sweet!” 

“And the last piece of your raiment!” He held up a small headband made of woven metal, almost a circlet. 

“Ooo, shiny. Can you put it on me?” 

“Sure. Uh, your horns?” 

“Take them off.” 

Pulling off her headband and putting it to the side, he replaced it with the metallic one. “Ta-da.” 

“So, how’s it work?” 

“Just think about wearing armor.” 

Star closed her eyes, focusing on that idea. In a brief flash, she was suddenly dressed in a set of armor, form fitting and made of segmented metal plates. It took a similar look to Moon’s armor, now that Marco thought about it. 

“OMG! How tough is it? How long can it stay on? It feels so light!” 

“Well, according to my research, it’s made by faeries and dwarves, so it should be pretty tough. And it remains for as long as you want, though if you fall asleep, apparently it goes back into the headband.” 

“Awesome!” After a moment, Star was back in her usual clothes, giving Marco a big hug. “You’re the best squire ever!” 

“Hold onto compliments, we’re not quite done yet.” 

“Alright!” She hopped back to the cart. “Onward, to shopping!” 

-x-X-x- 

“Dragon Treats?” 

“Hey, would you rather repel the dragon, attract the dragon, or make friends with the dragon?” 

“Dragon friends!” 

“And that’s why it’s on the list.” 

-x-X-x- 

_Sword, armor, shield, dragon solution, spare charging crystals, now for heraldry_. Marco turned the cart around a corner towards custom textiles. “Alright, we’re only picking up an order here, so it should be quick.” 

“Oh, whatcha order?” 

“Something for your heraldry.” 

“But I have a coat of arms.” 

“I know, but it’s traditional for knights to wear it, especially during certain quests and tournaments.” Coming up to the counter, he gave his order number, and was handed a package in return. “Here, open it up.” 

Star took it, unwrapping the bundle. Holding it up, she seemed confused. “A poncho?” 

“A tabard. Here.” He moved around her, helping to cinch a belt, affixing it in place. 

Looking down at herself, she saw the Butterfly coat of arms on the front of it, the rest of the fabric similar in color to most of her dresses. “Ooo, now I look all official!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re amazing.” 

“Heh, anything for you babe.” 

“Y’know, I think I know how I’d like to check out.”

-x-X-x- 

Marco pushed them towards the cash registers, going at a decent speed. Star was standing in the cart, fully outfitted with her purchases, holding her sword before her. “To victory my Squire!” 

The pair received a number of stunned stares by the other squires and knights. Star kept her exuberant smile the entire time she was making the purchase, while Marco just kept a self-satisfied smirk at a job well done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, I decked her out in a new battle outfit! First I changed her hair, and next her accessories! Kind of wish I had some skill in illustration, this could be fun to draw. Oh well, limited to wordsmithing.


	31. Infant Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter took place during the Fall, and now we’ve fast forwarded into the Winter months. Past both Star and Marco’s birthdays. I couldn’t think of anything for those, so here we are.

*bzzzzzt bzzzzzt bzzz-* 

“Hello? Oh, hey Mom. Yeah, everything is going well around here. No, we’re both keeping safe. Yes, I’m telling the truth. Oh, what’s up? Date night, huh? Sounds like fun. Need someone to watch Mari? Sure, Star and I are off assignment, so we’d be free tonight. Don’t worry, I’m sure you guys tried your best. Alright, we’ll be there in a couple hours. Love you too.” 

Closing his mirror, he got up from his seat to try and find Star. Remembering she had been called to a meeting with Eclipsa, he headed in the direction of the Queen’s study. 

On his way there, he actually encountered Star, who was holding Meteora. The baby saw him and started to wave her arms at him. “Maroo! Maroo!” 

Star chuckled at Meteora’s attempt at Marco’s name. “Why hello my Squire!” 

_Uh oh. That means we have a job_. “Hey Star. Why do you have Meteora?” 

“Well, turns out Eclipsa and Globgor have business outside the castle tonight. So they asked me, and by extension you, to babysit for the evening!” 

“Why couldn’t one of your parents do it?” 

“Mom is busy with the Commission, and Papa is helping with an expedition. Come on, don’t tell me your scared of taking care of a baby? I’ve seen you with Mari.” 

“That’s the thing, my parents just called, and asked if we could watch Mariposa tonight. Apparently they’re going to a Couples Night at a local pottery place, and needed someone to look after him. I said yes.” 

“Really? Aw man, and I already agreed to look after this one!” Star chewed her lip some while thinking, before her face lit up. “I got it! We’ll do both!” 

“Huh?” 

“We’ll go to Earth and watch both the kids there! It can be a fun play date!” 

Marco considered that for a moment. Meteora was over a year old now, and Mari had just passed eight months herself. “Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt. And if my parents ask, we’ll just be honest about everything.” 

“Alright! I’ll just grab this little gremlin’s go bag, and to Earth we’ll go!” 

-x-X-x- 

When they arrived back at Earth, they quickly explained the mix up to Marco’s parents. They were fine with the idea, even excited at the idea of Mari having a playmate. Telling the kids they had left money if they wanted to order any food, they went on their way. 

“So, when does Mari go to bed?” 

“Mom and Dad said she’s been going to bed around 8, and she’s been sleeping through the night for the last couple months. What about Meteora?” 

“Eclipsa said she goes to bed around the same time. Wait, where are we going to let her sleep? We don’t have a crib or bed for her.” 

“Um, let her share a crib with Mari? It’s not like it’ll be all night.” 

“Eh, sure. Hopefully neither of them will kick the other.” 

The teens set the infants down on the ground, where the two looked at each other in that deep, baby intense way. Meteora’s tail started to wave back and forth, which immediately caught Mariposa’s interest. 

“Ooo.” 

“Bay!” 

“Ah!” 

_Baby conversations. More entertaining than it ought to be_ ,  Marco thought with a smile. He looked at Star, who seemed completely enamored by the exchange.  _ Wonder what she’d be like as a mom? Wait, where did that thought come from? _

“Marco, you okay? You’re staring.” 

“You’re just beautiful.” 

Star blushed a bit, giving a shy grin. “Ya big softie.” She turned back to the babies, who seemed to be getting upset. “Uh oh, what’s wrong?” 

“Probably hungry. Let’s get them into their high chairs and fix their meal.” 

“Woohoo! Baby meal!” 

-x-X-x- 

After a meal of spaghetti and sauce for the babies (Meteora ended up eating, Mari wore most of hers) and a bottle for the tiniest Diaz, the kids were changed and laid down to sleep. 

Marco set the baby monitor down next to the pizza Star had ordered, the pair settling into the couch to watch a movie while eating. After their meal was completed, Star reclined on the couch, using Marco’s lap as a pillow for her head. 

“Ah, best seat in the house.” 

“Heh.” Marco went to combing out her hair with his fingers, gently working out any tangles. “Your dye is starting to fade. Hair’s getting longer too.” 

“Mmhm.” 

“You going to do anything with it?” 

“Probably trim it a bit. Not sure I feel comfortable letting it get long again.” 

“Alright. And the coloring?” 

“I enjoyed it. Might mess around, find a new combination.” 

“Whatever you choose, I’m sure it’ll look good.” 

“Aw, you suck up.” 

Marco exaggeratedly gripped at his chest. “Ouch. That hurts. Right here.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah. Oh, the agony.” 

She propped herself up on an elbow, kissing his chest. “Feel better?” 

“A bit. I think I might need a few more.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah...” 

As they leaned closer, Star’s mirror started to vibrate. “Ugh, terrible timing! This better not be Pony Head.” Sitting up, she flipped open the handheld. “Oh, Eclipsa! You headed ba-“ 

“Star! Where is Meteora!? Where are you!?” 

“Uh, yeah, we’re on Earth. Marco’s parents needed us to watch Mari, so we decided to come here so we could watch both kids, I hope you don’t min-“ 

“Stay there! Don’t come back to Mewni!” 

“Wait, what? What’s wrong?” 

Marco got Star’s attention. “Star, the wall mirror?” 

She nodded before turning back to the handheld. “Hold on Eclipsa, I’m going to call you back on the house’s wall mirror.” Snapping the pocket mirror closed, the teens dashed to the wall mirror, Star calling Eclipsa. 

When the call connected, it showed not just Eclipsa, but also Globgor, Moon, and River. The group were seated in the Queen’s study, and they all looked worse for wear. Moon and Eclipsa were haggard, River looked enraged, and Globgor had an assortment of bandages. 

Marco was stunned, while Star sounded to be in a panic. “What happened? Is everyone okay? What’s going on!?” 

Moon moved beside Eclipsa. “Star, dear, take a few deep breaths. We need your focus for this.” After the blonde did so, Moon continued. “It turned out the event Eclipsa and Globgor were called out to was part diversion, part attack.” 

“What?” 

Eclipsa spoke next. “Globgor and I were called away to deal with a dispute over borders for a refugee camp on the edge of the Queendom. However, when we arrived there, a group of mewmen dissidents tried to attack and kill us.” 

“Are you alright?” 

Globgor waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve seen much worse. Dealt with worse too.” 

Eclipsa gave her husband a sad smile before continuing. “However, attacking us seemed to be a secondary objective. Some of those same dissidents had inside help here at the Castle, and had made an assault.” 

“Oh no. Who’s hurt? Has anyone... died?” 

Moon stepped forward again. “No, my dear, no one here was killed. Though not for lack of trying, it would seem.” 

Eclipsa cleared her throat. “Star... they freed Mina.” 

Star went dead still on hearing the news. Marco could understand, she still suffered nightmares of that fateful day. Putting an arm around her, he spoke up. “I thought she was practically sealed away in the dungeon?” 

River finally spoke himself. “She was! One of our guards was part of this rebellion and betrayed us! I swear, when I get my hands on the lot of them, I’ll-“ 

“Dear, please, now is not the time.” Moon looked back to Star and Marco. “According to witnesses, Mina immediately went for the Royal Quarters on her liberation. Said she was shouting about ‘cleansing the Royal Family’.” 

Eclipsa wipes a few tears. “Thank Magic the two of you were on Earth when this all happened. I can’t imagine what would have happened if..” The Queen took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. “Star, Marco, you cannot return to Mewni for the time being.” 

That seemed to shake Star out of her stupor. “Why? I helped capture Mina last time, I can do it again!” 

Moon seemed frightened by the prospect. “No Star! You captured her, yes, but by catching her unawares. She has decades of experience, and would expect wandless magic from you.” 

“Your mother is right. After all, she’s the one who originally tracked me down and brought me before Rhombulus to be frozen.” Eclipsa gathered herself. “For now, the two of you must stay on Earth. Your duty is to protect Meteora from harm, whatever it may take. She’s more than my beloved daughter, or the heir to the throne. She symbolizes the peace between zoan and mewman. Should Mina find her, everything we’ve been working towards could be lost.” 

Star seemed to withdraw for a moment, before straightening herself up. “Got it. We’ll make sure to keep her safe. When’s the next time we will hear from you?” 

“I wish I could say. We don’t know who is still truly loyal in the Castle, and until we do, have to assume all messages are being listened to. We’ll try to keep you up to date when we can.” 

“Alright, got it.” 

“Star? Marco?” The teens looked at Meteora. “I’ve lost my daughter once. Please make sure I don’t have to experience it a second time.” 

“Of course Eclipsa.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Moon looked at them sadly. “Take care of each other. I love you Star.” 

“I love you too Mom.” 

The call disconnected, and Marco could hear Star shuddering next to her. Looking at her, he saw the tears falling down her face. Hugging her tight, Star gripped onto him with a desperate need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> What? Did you actually think I didn’t have any conflict left for our heroes? C’mon, this is Act 3, time for some excitement!


	32. Hidden

In some ways, it was surprisingly easy to readjust to life on Earth. 

When his parents had come home, Marco had explained the situation to them. While they were frightened for Star and her family, they had no problem letting them stay with them again. (Seeing Meteora and Mariposa play well with each other certainly helped.) 

Star used some magic to make Marco’s room into a tower like the one she used to live in. The only noticeable changes was the presence of a crib and bureau for Meteora, as well as a second bed. (Marco still shared a bed with Star, with Mina loose, it was the only way she seemed to sleep. The bed was just to make sure they avoided certain “talks” with his parents.) 

Marco had to admit, it was strange going to sleep and waking up each day with a baby in the room. He didn’t know if it was because Meteora was someone else’s baby, or if it was because she just was a baby. Still, the kid seemed content most days, though she’d look around while saying “Mama” or “Pa”, clearly looking for her parents. 

Their days were filled with taking care of Meteora and Mari, though this usually involved nothing more than naps, meals, changing, and story time. Marco’s parents worked their respective jobs, and were glad they didn’t need to find a daycare for their youngest. 

What time wasn’t spent caring for the babies was spent in the backyard training. It had been Star who had come up with the idea, both to sharpen their skills and to get rid of nervous energy. Admittedly, not all of it was pretty. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Are you sure about this Marco? You don’t have any magic to defend yourself, and I am kind of wearing enchanted armor.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, I have my trusty sword and years of experience with fighting, it’s all I’ll need!”_

_“Alrighty then.” Star activated her laser sword, taking a ready stance, as Marco readied his own katana. The two circled, looking for a chance to strike._

_Marco moves first, thrusting while Star was halfway through a step. She brought her blade about to parry, twirling the energy blade into a cut of her own. Marco dipped to the side, using his momentum to go for another slash._

_He felt the tip drag along the armor for a second, before Star reared back a fist. “Rainbow Punch!” The fist of hardened light struck like a sledgehammer, throwing him back onto the ground._

_“Ow.”_

_“Marco! Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, just took me by surprise. I’ve taken worse.” Slowly, he sat up, looking Star up and down. “You’re getting better at mixing swordplay with magic.”_

_“And you should really look into getting some armor yourself.”_

_“Not interested. It slows me down too much.”_

_“I’m sure a sword in the gut would slow you down even more.”_

_“True.”_

_“Well, let me check for damage.”_

_Sighing, Marco stripped off his t-shirt, letting her look him over. “See? No injuries.”_

_“Uh-huh.” Circling behind him, he felt her touch at his back. “Marco, where did you get this scar?”_

_“Eh? Oh, that. That’s from Toffee.”_

_“How did Toffee do this!?”_

_“It was after you, well, died. I tried to kill him. Punch him through the chest. Didn’t do anything. He returned the favor by punching me into a piece of rubble.”_

_“How hard did he hit you?”_

_“Hard enough to crack the stone.”_

_The feeling of Star’s hand disappeared, replaced by her forehead and locks of hair falling onto his bare skin. “Why do you keep risking yourself like that?”_

_He turned around, bringing her to his chest. “Why did you give up your wand to rescue me?”_

_“Because I couldn’t imagine losing you.”_

_“Well, I had lost you. The worst thing ever had actually happened to me.” He brought his arms up to encircle her. “I don’t want to lose you again.”_

_She brought her own arms up to embrace him. “You won’t.”_

-x-X-x- 

They made sure to do activities with the babies when they could. Star had to cast a glamour charm on Meteora, so she wouldn’t raise suspicion. (A tail, pointed ears, and the cheek marks would be a dead giveaway to anyone looking for her.) 

Some days were spent just pushing the kids around in a pair of strollers, enjoying the open air. Other days, they would have their friends come over, both to hang out with and to play with the babies themselves. 

Janna tried to seem uninterested in the infants, but was clearly smitten. She’d also spend time with Star, teaching the former princess how to do things like pick locks and pickpocket.  _ Like she needed the encouragement. _

Jackie would come over and fill them in on what was happening at school, as well as give ideas of what to do with the kids. (Apparently she did pretty well babysitting.) She’d also share alone time with Star, giving them both much needed “girl time”. Marco may not have understood it, but he understood the need for friends, so he didn’t question it. 

On rare occasions, Tom would even stop over. This was mostly for Star and Meteora’s benefit, since he would bring news from Mewni. Since the Underworld was connected to almost everywhere, he was able to travel without scissors. And none of the Mewnian rebels dared to travel through his domain. So Tom became one of their only connections to Star’s home. 

Though, that’s not always why he came by. 

-x-X-x- 

_The familiar feeling of cracking earth preceded the knocking on the door. Making sure Mariposa and Meteora were okay, he went down to answer. “Hey Tom, good to see you.”_

_“How’d you know it was me?”_

_“Only you make the furniture shake when you arrive. Got news from Mewni? Star isn’t here at the moment.”_

_“Actually, I was hoping to talk to you. Just you.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Look, can I come inside?”_

_Stepping aside, he brought the Prince to the living room, where Luca and Meteora were currently playing with some stuffed animals. They took their seats, Marco fixing Tom with an inquiring eye. “So, what’s up?”_

_“How do I ask Jackie on a date?”_

_“Uh, what?”_

_“You know, your friend Jackie. Though I suppose she’s Star’s friend too. But I don’t want to ask Star for advice, because that could be awkward.”_

_“But asking Jackie’s ex for advice is less awkward?”_

_“I figured I’d learn what you did, and avoid that, since you had failed to stay in a relationship with her.”_

_“Did you come over to get help, or insult me?”_

_“Eh.”_

_“(Sigh) Look, to answer your question, Jackie came to me and asked me on our first date. Besides, didn’t you already ask her out for the Silver Bell Ball?”_

_“That was a formal event, done as an obligation for my Kingdom, it’s not the same. I want to go on a date with her, for her.”_

_He couldn’t help his smile. “Well, I’d say you’re already taking a step in the right direction. Look, Jackie isn’t a complicated person, just ask her out. Plan a simple night of dinner and a movie, and don’t try to force things to be perfect.”_

_“But what if things go wrong? If I lose my temper, I could burn down a city block!”_

_“Then don’t lose your temper.”_

_Tom’s eyes began to glow. “Do you think it’s that easy!”_

_“No, of course not. But Jackie seems pretty good at calming you down.”_

_The glow subsided. “She’s the only person I’ve met who hasn’t tried to change me or question me. Just accepted me.”_

_“Then things will be alright.” A thought occurred to Marco. “Oh, if you do ask her out, and Jackie wants to spontaneously change what you’re doing? Go with it. It’ll probably turn out better than the planned date anyway.”_

_Tom seemed to accept that last piece of advice. The Prince shortly left afterwards, Star returning from her time out with Jackie and Janna. “So, I miss anything interesting?”_

_“Well, maybe one or two things.”_

_It wasn’t until the following week that Marco received a text from Tom, that simply said “Thanks”. He took it as a good sign._

-x-X-x- 

Marco had no problem admitting this was one of the weirder parts of his life, watching after the infant heir to the throne of another dimension. And that was considering he’d led two uprisings, lived 16 years in 8 minutes, had a personal product line sold in an inter-dimensional department store, and his friends included a former princess, demon prince, and floating unicorn head. 

Still, when he saw Star smiling at the two babies, getting them to laugh, everything felt like it was just right. 


	33. Discovered

Things were wrong. Things were horribly, horribly wrong. 

Marco was running through rift after rift, Mari on his back and Meteora in his arms, trying to think of how this had all happened. It wasn’t until he had gone through one rift too many, that he collapsed, his mind recalling the day’s events. 

-x-X-x- 

“Hey, Star, what’re you doing?” 

“Oh, Marco! Darn it, I was hoping to keep this as a surprise.” 

“Keep what as a surprise?” 

“Well, no use hiding it now. Ta-da!” She stepped to the side waving hands at a basket that was filled with food and drink. 

“Were you making a picnic lunch?” 

“Yup! It’s just, you’ve been so awesome, putting up with baby care, and constantly moving around, and all this Mewni drama, and me, that I thought it’d be nice to take a little date!” 

“Star, you know I don’t mind dealing with any of those things. Especially you. I never have to ‘deal’ with you.” 

“Yeah, I know. Still, I wanted to do something nice! And since we enjoyed that last picnic so much, I figured we could go on another one!” 

“What about the kids?” 

“Already have bottles, diapers, and toys loaded up!” 

“Heh, alright. Let’s get their carriers and go then.” 

-x-X-x- 

The teens were sitting on a bench, watching as Mari crawled around a bit on the blanket that had been spread out, Meteora running laps around her. 

“You sure giving her lemonade was a good idea?” 

“Eh, a little sugar never hurt anyone.” 

“I believe most dentists would disagree.” 

“What’s a dentist?” 

“Earth torture experts.” 

“Ohhhhh.” 

The two of them were leaning against each other, switching between looking at the children, the clouds, and each other. He felt Star give a shiver. 

“Cold?” 

“Psh, naw! It’s bracing!” 

“Uh-huh.” Marco unzipped his hoodie, settling it around her shoulders. “Better?” 

“Mmm, cozy.” 

A few more minutes passed. Meteora found a particularly interesting butterfly. 

“This is nice. We should do this when we get back to Mewni.” 

“What was the last your mom had to say?” 

“Commission hasn’t come up with any leads. Apparently Eclipsa tried acting as bait for a trap, but nobody attacked. Papa’s scouts are coming up empty.” 

“Do you think Mina made a run for It?” 

“No clue. She’s one of the greatest warriors since Queen Solaria, so it’s hard to believe she’d just give up.” 

“I knew you believed in me, mud sister!” 

Both teens were startled, jumping from their seats and spinning around to come face-to-face with the fugitive. Mina had looked worse physically, but it was clear her mental state had only deteriorated with time. Her gaze was constantly darting around, never focusing on a single point. 

“I thought I’d find you around here! I remembered when I came here and tried to take over. Stupid ungrateful peasants.” 

Star squared her shoulders. “Mina, what’re you doing here?” 

“Funny thing that. On the day of my liberation, I scoured out the castle, looking for that Heinous brat! Lo and behold, she’s nowhere to be found! And neither are you.” 

Star and Marco started to slowly back up, getting closer to the children. 

“So I had my loyal soldiers scour the countryside. The forests. The lakes and bogs. Nothing! You were nowhere on Mewni!” 

Star tried to subtly place a hand on Marco’s back, conjuring a baby carrier. 

“Now, the problem is, it’s a big multiverse. Where could you have possibly gone? Surely there was somewhere you would have gone to hide that brat and keep her safe. The Underworld? You wouldn’t be that crazy. The Cloud Kingdom? I doubt it would be hospitable long term.” 

Slowly, Star picked up Mari, putting her into the carrier and fastening her in place. 

“Then I remembered here! This tiny, insignificant mudball amongst the cosmos. You spent so long here, surely you’d return. After all, it’s home away from home!” 

Star moved to hide Meteora behind her. “What do you want?” 

Mina looked at Star as if she had grown a second head. “What do I want? Ha! That’s obvious, isn’t it? I want you to be a princess again! Queen Moon and King River back in control, so things can be right again! And that all starts by killing that brat behind you. So give her here.” Mina extended out a hand. 

Star leaned into Marco, whispering. “Grab Meteora and go. Just take your scissors and start running.” 

“What about you? I’m not leaving you behind.” 

“Meteora and Mari are defenseless, we can’t fight with them around. Don’t worry, we’ll find each other again.” 

Mina seemed to lose patience, as she suddenly transformed into her muscles form, rushing them. In a flash, Star stood in her armor, protective bubble around her, halting Mina’s charge. 

“Marco, go! GO!” 

Turning, he scooped up Meteora, wildly slashing at the air with his scissors, heart breaking as he did. 

-x-X-x- 

He didn’t know how long he kept going, or how many places he had been. He recognized some as he passed through. St. Olga’s. The Amethyst Arcade. Quest Buy. Others he didn’t stay in long enough to actually care. 

Every time, he had to fight the urge to turn around and go back. To help the one he loved. He was a Squire of Mewni, his loyalty was to protect the Princess. But he was Star’s boyfriend, and his true love and loyalty was to her. 

Soon enough, he felt his legs grow tired, and his energy fading. With a last feeble swipe, he opened a rift, stumbled through, and collapsed. His last thought before darkness overtook him was of her. 

“Star...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s back...


	34. Fears Realized

Marco started to regain consciousness, realizing he was laying in something soft. Then he remembered what had happened. He bolted upright when he did. “Star!” 

Looking around, he took in his surroundings. He knew where he was immediately. Star’s tower.Back in Mewni. Throwing off the covers, he saw his clothing folded to the side. Taking off the pajamas he had been wearing ( Who had changed him? ) he dressed quickly, darting out of the room. 

Coming to Eclipsa’s study, he barged in, startling those gathered. It was quite a few. 

Eclipsa And Globgor were there, the Queen holding her daughter. Moon and River sat nearby, clearly comforting each other. The members of the Commission were also present, and even Glossaryck was there.Most surprising were Marco’s parents, who were holding Mariposa. 

Rafael and Angie immediately rushed to their son. “Oh Mijo, thank God you’re okay!” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“We were so worried!” 

“What happened to you?” 

“I believe we’d all like the answer to that last one.” Eclipsa spoke up, trying to look serious, but clearly concerned as well. 

So Marco told them. About the picnic date. Mina’s arrival. Star’s defending them. His retreat. “And that’s when I passed out. Where was I, anyway?” 

Hekapoo stepped forward. “The Monster Temple. You left one heck of a trail through the multiverse. It was a pain to track you down and close all of those rifts.” 

“You were able to track me? Wait, where’s Star!?” 

Moon stood up. “Captured. By Mina.” 

“Why would Mina kidnap Star?” 

“Prisoner exchange. She gave an ultimatum. Mina would release Star if we surrender Meteora. In three days.” 

“We need to rescue her! Right now!” 

River hopped to his feet. “Why do you think we’re all here? But we’ve had no luck finding them! Their headquarters continues to allude us!” 

Rafael felt the need to step forward. “There is no reason to yell at my son!” 

“He was the last one to see my daughter!” 

“So you think this is his fault?” 

The room descended into chaos, shouting and bickering back and forth, people trying to place blame on one another. Marco just wanted all of the fighting between them to stop. He just wanted to find Star. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking, he saw his Mom holding Mari. “Come on, lets take you home.” 

He took a step back from her. “Why? This is my fault, I have to find her!” 

“Marco, you are 16 years old, this is too dangerous!” 

“Don’t you get it? For me, Star is my home! And I’m going to find her!” Turning, he ran back out of the study, hearing his Mom calling after him. 

-x-X-x- 

Evening was setting, sun dropping below the horizon. Marco was in the rose garden, absently watching the petals flutter in the wind. He heard someone settle down beside him on the stone bench. He glanced to see Eclipsa sitting there. 

“You know, I often came here myself when I needed a moment of peace. Most people don’t bother with it.” 

“I’m going after Star.” 

“And I expect you to.” 

“Because I’m a Squire?” 

“Because you’re in love.” He looked at her, but she merely arched an eyebrow. “Don’t act surprised, why do you think they had myself and Globgor frozen in crystal? Shastacan and the Commission knew that only imprisonment or death would keep us from being together and finding our daughter.” She looked back towards the roses. “There is nothing more dangerous than someone in love fighting for their loved ones and family.” 

Marco thought back to Hungry Larry and his own Dad. Moon and River fighting for Star. Star sacrificing the Wand for him. 

“Do you have any leads on where she may be?” 

Eclipsa shook her head. “While you were asleep, we contacted the Underworld, but their hellhounds led nowhere. Apparently Mina used holy water to counter them. And wherever she is has a tramorfidian crystal, since Hekapoo has had no luck either.” Eclipsa stood, dusting off her skirt. “I advise you get some rest. Using the scissors as much as you did takes a toll. Sleep. We’ll plan tomorrow.” 

“My parents?” 

“We’ve given them lodging in the castle. Though, if I may provide some unsolicited advice? Talk to them. They’re only trying to do their best for their child.” And with that, she went on her way. 

Marco went back to the tower, settling back into the bed. Tomorrow, he would talk to his parents. Explain the situation. Tonight, he just needed to be alone. Pulling the sheets up, he breathed in, capturing Star’s scent. Sleep didn’t come easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to apologize to the readers out there who have been diligent in checking my updates, now that I’ve slowed to only posting a chapter a day. I guess I just want to accentuate the drama of each of these final chapters.


	35. Waking Nightmare

_ “Hey! Lemme outta here! Let me out so I can kick your butts!”  _

_ Star rattled the bars of her cell, trying to make as much of a ruckus as she could. Taking a break, she rubbed at where the manacles were on her wrists.  _

_ “Stupid anti-magic cuffs. Where did Mina even find anti-magic supplies? (Sigh) Probably Quest Buy.”  _

_ She paced in her cell for the hundredth time that hour, pushing hair out of her face. She can’t believe Mina had gotten the better of her. And worse, the warrior had recognized all of Star’s equipment, so it had been confiscated on her arrival. She pulled the hoodie tighter around herself.  _

_ “Well, at least I still have you.” Sitting back on the cot, she pulled the tray of food closer to herself, looking at the hunk of bread and glass of water. “Oh, I miss you triangle food.”  _

_ She leaned back resting her head on the rough hewn stone, closing her eyes. Her cheek marks started to glow without her noticing. “Marco. I hope you’re okay.”  _

-x-X-x- 

“Star!” 

Marco bolted awake, grasping at the air before him. Sitting up, he rubbed at his forehead.  _Was that a dream? But I’ve never been there before, how could I dream of it?_

Getting up, he went about making himself ready for the day. As he walked down the hall, he asked a servant where the “Earth visitors” could be found. Coming to their room, he gave a knock, stepping inside. His parents were both sitting on the bed, caring for Mari. 

“Hey Mom, hey Dad.” They sat there, looking expectantly. “Look, I’m sorry for running out yesterday. And I’m sorry for putting Mari in danger. I never would risk her on purpose.” 

His Mom stood up, handing his little sister to his Dad. “It’s okay sweetie. We know you’re just worried for Star.” 

“I can’t go home with you.” 

“We know that too. Your father and I talked about it last night. We know that there’s nothing that could stop you from finding Star. We just worry.” 

“I can’t promise that I’ll be safe.” 

“We know that too. We Diazes can be reckless and bullheaded when it comes to family.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Just make sure you both come home, okay?” 

He gave her a tight hug. “Of course.” 

-x-X-x- 

It was around mid-morning when Marco had managed to find Eclipsa. The monarch had Meteora with them, the pair looking through the castle library. “Ah, good morning Marco. See your parents?” 

“Yes. Thank you for the advice.” 

“Think nothing of it. Now, what can I do for you this morning?” 

“Actually, I was hoping you’d know where Glossaryck is?” 

“Over here Earth boy.” 

Marco turned to see the book spirit floating upside down in the air, a series of books opened in front of him. “Well? I’m busy catching up on the latest series of romance novels from Glen Leopoldo, and they’re just getting good.” 

Marco walked over, pulling up a seat. “Look, do you know anything about special dreams?” 

“I think you might need a therapist kid, not an ancient spirit of knowledge and magic.” 

“Ugh, I don’t need therapy!” 

“You sure?” 

“Look, last night I had a dream about Star!” 

“Careful, there are young ears present.” 

“Not that kind of dream! I saw her in a prison cell, I think it’s where she’s being held.” 

Eclipsa came over when she heard the last part. “Well Glossy? Would such a thing be possible?” 

“Of course it could be, though it only happens every few centuries.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“The Blood Moon, of course. Marco and Star have been bonded at the soul.” 

Eclipsa looked surprisedly at Marco, while the teen looked at Glossaryck. “What’re you talking about? That Ball? I thought it was just superstition.” 

Glossaryck just looked annoyed. “Really kid? You own a pair of scissors that cuts pathways between dimensions, ride a dragoncycle, and are dating a girl who can shoot magic from her hands. Have a little faith when I tell you your souls are bonded together.” Glossaryck looked back at his books, pages flipping. “After all, aren’t you curious why her magic works differently around you?” 

Marco thought about it, remembering the times he had encountered her magic. There was that time with her tracking spell, which she claimed only she could see, but he could see fine. Then there was that time he had used the All-Seeing Eye spell, and had found Star almost instantly, despite having NO CLUE where she was. 

Glossaryck seemed to pick up on his revelation. “Ya see? Not so crazy an idea. Now leave me alone, things are getting spicy with Margery.” With that, the book spirit kept turning pages. 

Eclipsa ushered Marco over to the side. “Well, it looks like you just became our best lead.” 

“Yeah, but how? It was only one dream.” 

“I believe I may have an idea.” 

-x-X-x- 

Marco was sitting back in Star’s bed at the tower, Eclipsa standing to one side and Moon to the other. “So, what am I doing again?” 

Moon spoke up. “We just need you to go to sleep. When you dream, I’ll use a spell to allow us to see your dream.” 

“And then I’ll cast the All-Seeing Eye. If we’re lucky, Mina will have locked down Star’s magic, but not magic for the entire stronghold. The Eye will allow us to not only find Star, but hopefully communicate with her.” Eclipsa provided. 

Moon held out a small vial. “Here Marco. We had the royal physician concoct this. It’s a simple sleeping draft, nothing dangerous.” 

Marco took it, sniffing at it. It smelled vile. “Ugh. Well, bottoms up.” 

Downing the liquid (it tasted worse than it smelled), Marco reclined in bed, closing his eyes. Quickly, he found himself falling asleep. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Star, I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to. I’m your squire, sworn to your service. More importantly, I’m your friend. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”_

_She quietly lifted a hand, pinkie finger sticking out. “Pinkie promise?”_

_He wrapped her pinkie in his own. “Pinkie promise.”_

-x-X-x- 

_She looked at him bashfully. “More beautiful than all the stars in the sky?”_

_He cupped a cheek with his hand. “More beautiful than any other star in any other sky.”_

_That got a definite smile from her. She leaned in again, sharing another kiss. “You’re a dork. But you’re my dork now.”_

-x-X-x- 

_ Marco pushed them towards the cash registers, going at a decent speed. Star was standing in the cart, fully outfitted with her purchases, holding her sword before her. “To victory my Squire!” _

-x-X-x- 

_“Hey, any of you people know how to make triangle food? Stale bread sucks!” Star gave the bars a few more food rattles before stopping again. “Argh, why don’t you just fall off your hinges already?”_

_‘ Star? Can you hear me?’_

_Her head whipped around, trying to spot the disturbance. She whispered in reply. “Marco? Marco, where are you?”_

_‘ Holy cow, it worked! Uh, I’m kinda dreaming right now.’_

_“Oh, okay, that sounds nice, can you dream me out of here!?”_

_‘ Uh, I don’t think it works that way? Look, Moon and Eclipsa should be getting through soon, but the important bit is, we’re getting a plan to get you out of there.’_

_“Oh thank Magic, I’m getting so bored! You better have a plate of nachos ready when this is all over!”_

_“Star, are you there?”_

_In his dream vision, Marco could see a window of energy form in midair. Moon and Eclipsa we’re looking through it._

_“Mom! Great, get me out of here!”_

_“Star, we can’t, they have a tramorfidian crystal on the grounds. Do you know where you are?”_

_“Uh, some kind of cave system? It kinda looks like those crystal mines the faerie use with their slave labor.”_

_“Any other details?”_

_“Hm, they took me through a forest area first, looked like it was in Fall? All the leaves were red and orange.”_

_Eclipsa snapped her fingers. “Ah! I think I know the place. The Forest of the Autumnal Fae! I’m surprised Mina managed to form a base there.”_

_Moon turned to her daughter. “Star, we’re coming to get you soon, just hold on for a bit longer.”_

_“Alright, fine, but please hurry? Mina keeps giving me crazy looks, and the food is awful!” The energy window disappeared, leaving Star alone. She looked around in the space. “Marco, still there?”_

_“ I’m here Star.”_

_“I can’t wait to say this in person, but I love you.”_

_ “Love you too Star.” As he said the words, he felt his consciousness begin to drift . “ Star, don’t forget what Janna taught yo-“ _

-x-X-x- 

He awoke back in the bed, Moon having just poured another vial into his throat. He slowly sat up. “Ugh. Antidote?” 

“Exactly.” Standing, she placed the vial to the side. “Well, we have a location. I suggest we assemble the Royal Guard and make a plan to assault their headquarters.”

“That’s a bad idea.” Marco received looks from both Moon and Eclipsa. “If we do a full attack, Mina might take action against Star, and who knows how many people might get killed in the process?” 

Moon crossed her arms at him. “Then what do you suggest?” 

“Send me. Just me. I can get in, free Star, and get out, without Mina being the wiser.” 

Eclipsa rubbed at her chin. “Hm. A bold plan, though I must say I’m tempted.” She looked between Moon and Marco. “Tell you what, let’s make a few tweaks to it, and try it out?” 


	36. Jail Break

“Alright, so do you have a picture in your mind of where you need to go?” 

“Yeah, but are you sure this will work? I thought that crystal would keep me out.” 

Moon fidgeted a bit to the side. “We’re hoping that your connection to Star would help you pierce through the crystal’s interference. After all, it’s only thanks to you that we have this much of a lead at all.” 

Eclipsa patting Marco’s shoulder. “So, remember the plan?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it.” Taking a calming breath, he pulled out his dimensional scissors, trying to take a simple swipe at the air. The scissors sparked, but didn’t cut a rift. 

Frowning, he took the scissors in both hands, and stabbed at the air. For the first time, cutting a rift took effort. He strained to hold onto the scissors as he pulled down on them, the portal not wanting to appear. By the time he had opened a rift to his knees, his arms were shaking. So, instead of pulling the scissors away, he tumbled head first into the portal, it snapping shut behind him. 

Looking around, he saw that it was exactly as Star had described. Night had fallen, but the crimson leaves were easily distinguished. Crouching down, he slinked between trees, hoping he came close to Mina’s camp. 

After a few minutes, he saw the headquarters. Or, it’s entrance, he guessed? A couple of guards in ramshackle armor stood outside the mouth of a cave, itself lit with some torches. 

“Hey Fred?” 

“Hnh?” 

“Do you think we’ll get to go home soon?” 

“Hn.” 

“It’s just, I miss my family. Mina said things would get better, but half the time, she’s just talking to a wall.” 

“Hm.” 

“And then she kidnapped the Princess. I like the Princess. She helped me rebuild my house. Why’d she need to get kidnapped?” 

“Hn.” 

“Ah, I see. Thanks for that Fred. You always know what to say.” 

At that, Fred started to walk away. 

“Oh, you going on patrol? I’ll stay here, keep the entrance safe.” 

Fred started to make his way towards Marco, who quickly ducked out of sight.  _ I think I have my way in. _

For a few minutes, Marco stalked behind Fred as quietly as he could. When he thought they were a safe distance away, he rushed behind the guard, locking him into a sleeper hold. The guard immediately started to struggle. 

“Sorry about this.” 

A few seconds later, Fred’s struggling ceased. Touching at his neck, Marco felt a pulse.  _Thanks for the lesson Sensei_. Hurriedly, he stripped the rebel of his armor, Marco dressing himself in it. 

It smelled, was ill-fitting, and snagged in places, but the helmet adequately covered his face. Marco hoped this disguise, the poor lighting, and Fred’s general lack of vocabulary would get him inside. 

Returning where he came from, he tried to steadily walk into the cave. The other guard perked up at his appearance. 

“Oi, anything good on patrol?” 

“Hn.” 

“Nothing eh? Good to hear.” 

Marco went past the guard, into the cave. 

“Getting something to eat? Bring me back some corn, eh?” 

“Hm.” 

“Thanks Fred!” 

_That went surprisingly well_. Marco went further into the cave, following the curves of the tunnels.  _Okay, two priorities. Find Star, and find that crystal_.  Following the sound of chatter, he took a turn to see a cavern that had been made into something of a mess hall. Walking up to who he supposed (?) was the cook, he knocked on the table. 

“Uh... Oi, I’m here to get some grub for the, uh, prisoner?” 

The man stirring at a pot looked him up and down. “Another new recruit, eh? What’s yur name?” 

“Me? Uh, Mar...tin. Martin! My name is Martin.” 

“Alright, settle down. Cripes, I only asked for a name.” The man bent down, fishing out a flagon and a dented tin plate. He put a chunk of bread onto the plate, and scooped water into the flagon from a nearby barrel. “Here, for ‘er royal majesty.” 

“Hn.” Marco took the offered items, heading back out. 

As he was turning down the corridor, the cook shouted after him. “New guy!” 

_Oh no_.

Turning hesitantly, he looked at the cook, who eyed him curiously. “Didn’t they tell ya? Dungeons are down the left hallway, third cavern on the right.” 

He gave a shaky thumbs up, following the directions he was given. As Marco descended farther into the system of caves he passed a number of different rooms that were in use. An armory. Bunk room. Latrines (ugh, bad smells). He could swear he heard Mina’s voice from one that had a curtain drawn across it, so he kept going faster. 

Eventually, he made his way to where the dungeons were. Apparently the rebels weren’t too concerned about the state of their prisoner, since no one was posted outside. Making his way in, he saw a number of cells, all empty. Coming to the last one, he saw even it was empty, door open. 

_Wait, where’s Star! Do they have more than one dun_ - ‘THUMP’ 

Marco suddenly felt something tighten around his throat, causing him to drop the plate and flagon to the ground with a clatter. 

“Alright, I’m sick and tired of that junk! First you’re going to tell me where to get some real food, and then where your boss is, got it!” 

“Star, it me!” Marco gasped out. 

“Huh?” She loosened the chains around his neck a bit, taking a gasp of air. 

“Star, it’s me Marco!” The pressure around his neck disappeared, letting him take a breath before it was crushed out of them by a hug. 

“Marco! Oh, I missed you! Is Meteora okay? Is Mari okay? Are you okay?” 

“Can’t... breathe...” 

“Huh? Oh, right.” She set him down, letting him breathe again. 

Taking off his helmet, he turned to look at her. She seemed frazzled, and a bit dirty, but otherwise unharmed. “Star, are you alright? Did any of them hurt you?” 

“I’m fine, Mina just took my equipment. Just bloody sick of this prison food. But you? The babies?” 

“I’m fine, both kids are fine too. Though all the adults are worried sick. How’d you get free?” 

Star smirked, holding up a bobby pin. “No one here thought to take these out of my hair. You’re right, Janna is one heck of a teacher!” 

“Heh, awesome.” Anything else that would be said was cutoff by Star diving in for a kiss. The two held it for a few moments before breaking for air. “What was that for?” 

“You just being brave, and coming here. So, have any idea what to do now?” 

“We need to find this place’s tramorfidian crystal and destroy it. Once we do that, we can get out of here. Any idea where it is?” 

“Mina has what she’s called a ‘war room’, it’s probably there, along with all my stuff.” 

“I think I know where it is, I heard her on my way in.” 

“So, you thinking we storm her and bust stuff up?” 

“I was thinking something a bit more subtle. How’re you at disguises?” 

-x-X-x- 

Marco rushed back to the mess hall, now filled for dinner. “The princess has escaped!” 

After a moments hesitation, the room burst with activity, everyone seeming to rush for the dungeons. He followed for a bit, seeing one of the rebels duck into where he expected Mina was. Shortly after, the soldier came out, with a now monstrously large Mina came barreling out as well. 

Marco stopped following then, stopping outside the war room next to a couple barrels. “I think they’re gone.” 

The barrels shimmered a bit, before fading away, revealing Star. “Huh. Nice acting Diaz.” 

“I just had to act panicked. Plenty of practice at that.” 

“Heh, funny. Now come on!” 

The two darted into the room, surveying the space. A table in the center had a number of papers and documents. A set of shelves to the side had a wide assortment of equipment, while a bunk on the opposite wall had a glowing crystal at its foot. 

“There it is!” They exclaimed in unison. 

Marco walked over, kneeling beside it. “So how do we get rid of it?” 

Star looked around, dashing to the shelves before coming back to the crystal, affixing her headband and bracers back in place. “I’ve got this.” She balled her hands together above her head. “Epic Dynamite Hammer!” Swinging her fists down, a large mallet of prismatic light was formed, smashing right into the crystal. 

In a flash of light, the crystal was destroyed, both teens thrown back from the force of its destruction. 

“Ow. Star, you okay?” 

“Yeah. Breaking stuff can be fun.” 

Marco noticed a clamor of voices starting to come their direction. Star seemed to notice them too. “Uh, Marco, scissors time, need to scram!” 

“Right, come on!” The two of them stood, Marco pulling out his scissors. Swiping, a rift formed. He turned to Star. “Talk to Moon and Eclipsa, they’ll share the plan!” 

“Wait, what!?” She didn’t get the chance to ask more, as Marco pushed her through, closing it behind her.  _Well, that’s the easy part_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Marco’s bad habit is flaring up again.


	37. Playing Chicken

Marco held up his watch, pressing a button on it. Seeing the timer count down, he went back to the table, grabbing every loose document he could and stuffing them into his pockets, before going back down the corridor. 

Looking, he saw every rebel soldier rushing his way, seeming in a panic to find Star. Whipping off his helmet, he shouted down the hall. “Hey Mina, your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!” 

“EARTH BRAT! I WILL BREAK YOU!” 

Judging by the shouting and how the cave felt like it was now suffering an earthquake, Marco figured she’d heard him. He quickly oriented himself towards the exit, running as fast as his legs allowed. Soon enough, he made his way outside. 

“Oh, hey Fred, you bring me that cob o’-“ 

The cave opening seems to almost explode outwards. With a rumble, Mina landed on the ground, looking about wildly like she was less a magically-infused warrior, and more a rabid animal. 

“WHERE ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I’M TRYING TO DO!” 

Marco went a bit farther, hiding behind a tree. “Trying to kill a a child and her parents while kidnapping former royalty. Did I miss anything?” 

“RAWR!” 

“Oh nuts!” Marco ducked, and just in time. The tree splintered as Mina barreled through it, just above his huddled form. He quickly ran to find new cover. 

“INSIGNIFICANT BUG! I WISH TO BRING PEACE AND PROSPERITY BACK TO THE QUEENDOM! THE RIGHTFUL RULERS ON THE THRONE!” 

“Yeah-huh, and all of that wonderful racism will just come back too. Great plan.” 

“ARGH!” 

He ducked again, another tree shattered to the ground. “Sorry tree!” This time he went and hid behind an adequate looking boulder. 

“IT’S NOT RACISM IF THEY’RE NOT PEOPLE! MONSTERS PARADING UP AND DOWN THE STREET, HARASSING OUR CITIZENS! AND THAT ABOMINATION AS OUR HEIR? IMPOSSIBLE!” 

“That ‘abomination’ is a one year old child! One who had been torn from her family for literal centuries, and you want to do it again?” 

“RRRRR!” 

Marco ran from his cover, only for the boulder to be reduced to pebbles. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Mina searching wildly for him. He went to duck behind another tree. 

*beep beep beep* 

He looked down at his watch.  _Thank God, Mina’s starting to put lumberjacks to shame_. Marco took his scissors and made another rift while still behind the tree. He shouted out from his spot. “So, is all of this because you’re worried about being proven you’re wrong in your hatred?” 

“I AM NOT WRONG!” 

This time, he was taken by surprise. Mina’s hand burst through the tree, grabbing him around the chest and beginning to crush him. Pain, an indescribable pain, coursed through him, breathing cut off. He swore he could feel his ribs cracking. 

However, he could feel as her momentum pushed the two of them through the rift. After they passed through, he felt Mina drop him onto the ground in her surprise. 

“WHERE DID YOU SEND US? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?” 

Marco looked himself, observing the large circular room and its domed ceiling. Standing equidistant from each other was Star, Eclipsa, and Moon, Eclipsa with the Wand pointed forward, the other two with an outstretched hand. The Butterfly women began a chant. 

All:  _May those who use magic for evil, be bound in this place_. 

Chains of ethereal energy sprouted from thin air, binding and restricting Mina. The warrior cried out in protest. “RELEASE ME!” 

Eclipsa:  _You stand in judgment of the abuse of your position_.

Moon: _Your failure weighs heavy on all those you touch_.

Star:  _The blood of the guilty and innocent has stained your hands_. 

Eclipsa:  _The night will not enshroud you_. 

Moon:  _The twilight will not carry you_.

Star:  _The day shall rightly judge you_.

All:  _Magic will no longer embrace you. So we speak it, so shall it be mote_.

As they chanted, each of their cheek marks had begun to glow, revealing the power they had been gathering. Marco’s own cheeks began to glow with a pair of crescent moons, not that he noticed. 

All:  _We find you guilty. The punishment will be swift, and just. Your magic is surrendered_.

Energy shot from the three Butterflies, consuming Mina in its glow. 

“GAH! WH-WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!” 

Her cries continued, and Marco could see her silhouette within the enshrouding magic. Her size began to shrink, losing much of its burliness. When the energy finally ceased, Mina stood in the center of the room, back to her normal form. 

“Ha, ha, is that all? Well, I have something for you, Queen of Darkness!” Mina balled a hand into a fist, but nothing happened. “What? What’s going on? What did you do to me!” 

Marco tried to let out a chuckle, but it only reminded him of the injuries he sustained.  Ow. That’s not fair. Laughing shouldn’t hurt. He grimaced as he sucked in a breath. 

He heard steps hurry over to him, and then a hand on his head. “Marco! Nonononono. What did she do to you? Marco, please be okay.” 

“Star, back away, I need to look at him!” 

“Please Mom, hurry! Marco, stay with us!” 

He tried to hold onto consciousness, he really did. But the blackness overtook him, and everything faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said, I’ve never watched Season 4. But I decided to do a bit of research. And Mina made use of (peruses notes) magic super mechs? 
> 
> ... Eh, I like mine better. 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment to leave your thoughts!


	38. Recovery and Reprimands

“Star, can I please get up? I swear, I’m fine.” 

“Marco Ubaldo Diaz, you are not leaving that bed until I say so!” 

“(Sigh) Yes Nurse Star.” 

She swatted his arm. 

“Patient abuse!” 

“Oh hush.” 

He smiled while rubbing at his arm. 

It had been a few days since Star’s rescue and Mina’s resulting capture. Things had been a bit of a whirlwind since then. Marco’s injuries (three cracked ribs, a bruised lung, and a mild concussion) had all been treated with Moon’s magic, though he had been told to stay in bed in case any damage lingered. Hence Star’s care. 

Still, being kept in bed hadn’t stopped him from being of use to the others. 

-x-X-x- 

_“Thank you again for healing me, uh, your Highness?”_

_Moon gave a gentle smile. “Please, Marco, no need for any titles. Besides, I’m no longer Queen.”_

_“Oh, uh, okay. Um, you guys know where my hoodie is? The one I was wearing when Mina was caught?”_

_Star got up from her chair and walked off to the side, where she picked up the mentioned garment._

_“In the pocket is a bunch of documents I grabbed from the rebel camp. I don’t know if they’d actually be useful or not, though.”_

_Moon took the hoodie, pulling out the pieces of paper and parchment. Looking, her brow furrowed. “Future plans, lists of agents, this might give us a lead on their people. Thank you for this, Marco. Star? I’m going to speak with Eclipsa.”_

_“Okay Mom. I’m going to stay here for a bit.”_

_Star hadn’t talked to him since the ritual. Heck, she hadn’t even looked at him. Marco was starting to worry._

_“Why did you have to do that?”_

_Marco looked at his girlfriend. She wasn’t looking at him, her features in a frown. “Do what?”_

_She glared at him. “Use yourself as bait! Put your life at risk to save me, again! I thought I told you, I don’t want a hero! I just want a friend. Boyfriend, in your case.”_

_“And I told you, I love all of our adventures together, but I love keeping you safe more. And if you plan on keeping me around, that’s not going to change. Your safety will be my priority, every time.”_

_“But I’m more concerned with keeping you safe! Argh, why is this so difficult to say?”_

_The two of them pointedly made an effort to looking anywhere but each other. Marco sighed. “How about we each try to do our best to look after each other?”_

_“Fine. And no more pushing me to safety! I’m getting really tired of you doing that and not telling me the plan.”_

_“Deal.” She closed the distance and gave him a hug, which he earnestly returned. Separating so she could sit on the bed, he gave her a look. “So, I know I was told that they needed you for that magic ritual, but what was it?”_

_“Apparently it’s an old spell Eclipsa had come across back during her own childhood. It strips a person of all their magic, which for someone like Mina, is quite a blow.”_

_“Why hasn’t anyone ever used it before? Feel like a spell that powerful would be more common.”_

_“It takes a long time to use, and needs the magical power of at least three Butterfly magic users. There have never been enough of us, who were strong enough, at one time to use it. In a way, Eclipsa didn’t even know it would work.”_

_“So I made myself bait for a plan that could have completely failed? Great...”_

_“And this is why you’ll be telling me the details of plans in the future, right?”_

_“(Sigh) Yes.”_

_“Good Squire!”_

_He pouted._

_She kissed him on the cheek._

_The pouting stopped._

-x-X-x- 

Mina had swiftly been put on trial for her crimes against the Queendom. It had been a public affair, so no one could claim she was made into a martyr. Mina didn’t help herself in the proceedings, as she had basically raved like a lunatic, last vestiges of her sanity gone. 

Eclipsa had charged her with treason, sedition, abduction of a member of the Royal Family, assault on servants of the Realm, and attempted regicide. For the crimes, she was charged with life imprisonment, though not to be carried out in Mewni. Instead, because she had basically been squatting in the Autumn Fae’s backyard, she was sent to their realm, where they’d administer the punishment. 

Marco made a mental note to never go back to that place. 

After Mina’s sentencing, any and all remaining rebels were rounded up, thanks to the intel Marco recovered. The moles in the castle and village were discovered, and the pockets of soldiers caught. They received much lighter charges, most only getting extensive community service. 

When he asked why, Eclipsa simply answered “Matching their animosity with our own would only make things grow worse. We must put our best foot forward to be better than they are.” 

Star had insisted on finding the rebel cook, so she could force him to eat stale bread instead. Marco had lured her away with a full dinner spread. 

After he had convinced his parents that he was alright and that everyone was now safe (or safe enough for Mewni), they went back to Earth with Mariposa. Meteora had wobbled over and given the other infant a hug first, inciting a chorus of “Awww’s” from those watching. Marco had promised to call them regularly to help with their worrying. 

-x-X-x- 

Eventually, Marco was let out of mandated bed rest. When he got out, Star insisted on taking him out to the village, so they could catch up on what they missed while watching Meteora. 

The village looked, well, amazing. Almost all of the construction had been completed. Shops had thriving business, the hospital seemed to be in order, and the orphanage seemed to be doing well. As the teens walked by, they could see Stephan playing with a group of younger children, both zoan and mewman. 

That was the truly amazing thing. At all of these locations, mewmen were interacting with the zoans as if this was regular occurrence. Well, Marco conceded, he guessed it was now. It had taken over a year, but a lot of the animosity seemed to have died away. 

As they walked, Marco looked around Star’s shoulders. “Well, you did it. Mewmen and zoans, living together in peace.” 

“Heh, yeah they are.” She put an arm around his waist as they walked along. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Sure you could have.” 

“You were one of the first people to convince me that it was even possible with Lobster Claws.” 

“Ugh, looking back, that was a nightmare.” 

“Heh, maybe. Still, you helped me question how things were done. So thank you.” 

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “Anytime.” 

Anything further was interrupted by the sound of hurried steps their way. They turned to see a messenger clothed with royal finery. 

Star quirked a brow. “Winslow? What’s the matter?” 

He stopped before them. “Ser Star, Squire Marco. Queen Eclipsa requests your presence.” 

Star rolled her eyes. “Agh, can’t we get a day off for once!” 

Marco moves his arm down so he could take Star’s hand in his. “C’mon, the sooner we help, the sooner we can relax.” 

“True! Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the penultimate chapter! If you have any questions about why I made certain creative choices, feel free to ask, and I’ll try to address them. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading. I hope you’ve enjoyed the story!


	39. A New Knight

Marco was going to burn this ceremonial outfit. 

Seriously, he had forgotten how many times he’s worn it by this point, and every time, it was so incredibly uncomfortable. Did the castle tailor not understand the concept of breathing? 

What made it worse was that this time, he was the center of attention. 

Trying not to be obvious, he looked at the crowd gathered in the Great Hall. It seemed that quite a few people came out for him today.  _Probably thanks to Star. Or my parents. Both? Both_.

His parents were in the front with Mariposa, his baby sister taking a nap on his Mom’s shoulder. He could see Jackie and Tom as well, the two holding hands. Next to Jackie was Janna (he couldn’t decide if she was here to be supportive, or to steal royal artifacts). Yvgeny was there with the Buff Babies, though they were more like toddlers these days. Hekapoo was there as well, likely acting as a representative for the Commission. 

And Star? She stood beside him in her own ceremonial uniform, her face adorned with a self-satisfied grin. He tried not to roll his eyes at her expression. 

-x-X-x- 

“ _Queen Eclipsa? You wanted to see us?”_

_“Ah, good, you’re both here. Come in, come in!”_

_Eclipsa was again seated at her desk, organizing some paperwork. Meteora was to the side, playing with some stuffed animals. The toddler saw the two immediately breaking into a toothy smile. “Staw! Maroo!”_

_“Hey there, ya little Princess!” Star scooped up the young heir, eliciting a series of happy giggles. The blonde turned to Eclipsa. “So, what’s up?”_

_“Well, a thought occurred to me today, that neither of you have been properly rewarded for your actions of late.”_

_Marco and Star gave each other curious looks. “What, you mean with Mina? I thought that was the duty of a knight and their squire.”_

_She gave them a gentle smile. “It is. However, the two of you successfully kept my daughter safe, when I was afraid I could not. You found the one responsible for actions against the Crown, and helped bring her to justice, at great personal risk.”_

_Marco ghosted a hand over his still tender ribs._

_“As such, I wish to grant the two of you a boon of your choosing. As long as it’s within my ability to grant, it will be.”_

_Marco thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Sorry, Your Majesty, but I just can’t think of anything.”_

_Star also seemed to be deep in thought, even as Meteora started to hit her hands against her bracers. She shook her head. “Sorry, got nothing.”_

_Eclipsa chuckled to herself. “The two of you are too modest for your own good. Still, I believe at least one thing must be done.”_

_The teens looked at her with confusion._

-x-X-x- 

“All rise for Queen Eclipsa and King Globgor!” Manfred’s voice carried through the chamber. Everyone did as requested, rising to their feet. 

Eclipse and Globgor proceeded down the aisle, both in their regal finery. (Globgor looked as uncomfortable as Marco, which made him feel better.) They came to the head of the room, turning to the gathered assemblage. 

Eclipsa scanned them all, looking for regal than usual. “We, all of us, are citizens of this proud land. It falls to each and every one, from those who wear the crown to those who work the fields, to do our duty for the land, and each other. However, there comes a time when one among our number rises above and beyond such a call, who risk more than any other to do what is necessary. Today, we recognize one such individual.” 

The Queen turned to him. “Marco Diaz, come and kneel before us.” 

-x-X-x- 

“ _Wait, you want to knight Marco?”_

_“Why would you want to knight me?”_

_Eclipsa gave a slight grin. “It is customary to award acts of great valor and service to the Queendom. I do believe how you protected my daughter, helped rescue your knight, and bring a traitor to justice would count.”_

_Marco seemed a bit surprised by the assessment. “But I just did what anyone would do in this situation, the right thing to do!”_

_Eclipsa chuckled a bit at that. “I swear, if everyone in all the multiverse thought the same way as the two of you did, we’d have much fewer conflicts to worry about.”_

_Star shifted Meteora in her arms. “But Marco is my Squire. What does it mean if he is fully knighted?”_

_“Star, there’s no need to worry. I know you made him a Squire in the first place so you both had an excuse to spend more time together. As a Knight, he would be an independent agent, like yourself. You’d be equals in the eyes of the Royal Court, as well as in Mewni law.”_

_“Oh. Ohhhhhh...” Star’s cheek marks began to have a bit of a blush._

_“Uh. Star, you feeling okay?”_

_“Huh? Yep, totally fine, I’m goooooood, thanks for asking Marco!” Star shook herself from her reverie. “Alright, I’m in!”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“Excellent!”_

_“Why would I want to be a Knight?”_

_Eclipsa leaned back in her chair. “Marco, the main reason you’ve been able to move with such freedom in the Queendom is because you’ve been Star’s Squire. You have no real position or authority of your own. By becoming a knight, you’d be able to have that freedom of your own accord.” The Queen cocked her head to the side. “That, and in a couple years when you both turn 18, you’ll need work to sustain yourselves. And Knights can be paid quite handsomely.”_

_Marco weighed the benefits in his mind. Looking to his girlfriend, he saw her giving him a hopeful smile._

_“Alright, lets make me a Knight.”_

-x-X-x- 

Marco kneeled before the Queen, keeping his head down. 

“Marco Ubaldo Diaz, do you pledge your life and strength to the defense of the Butterfly Queendom, to honor and uphold its people at all times, and to give both your wisdom and sit in council to those who need it?” 

“I do.” 

She took the Wand and tapped him on the shoulders. “Then I knight you, Ser Marco. Rise and greet your people.” 

Marco stood, Turning to the crowd, who erupted in cheers. He had to stop from nervously scratching the back of his head, but was swiftly swept up by Star, who started to hug him. Deciding to go with it, he hugged her back in turn. 

-x-X-x- 

The reception was a lovely affair. He was congratulated by his friends and family, his parents especially swaying how proud they were of him. Yvgeny would regale others of tales from when he would lead Ludo’s forces against Marco, and Marco’s strength in battle. 

Tom started a story of the time he had beaten Marco in ping pong, but Jackie had managed to curb her boyfriend’s story, whispering in his ear. Whatever she said had made the Demon Prince blush. Marco had a good laugh at that. 

As the night wore on, Marco found himself alone on one of the balcony’s Looking out over the Butterfly Queendom. His mind began to wander, thinking of what could possibly come next. 

“Thought I’d find you out here.” 

Looking behind him, he saw Star coming onto the balcony. She leaned out, looking over the same sights he had been. “Whatcha thinking about?” 

“Just where to go from here.” 

“I’d suggest bed. It’s been a long day.” 

“Bed? This coming from the Princess of Partying?”

“Hey, there’s a time for clubbing, and a time for snoozing. And I’m ready for some snoozing.” 

“Heh, alright.” The two continues to look out on the sleepy town below them. “Hard to imagine how much has changed in just a couple of years.” 

“I know. Here I was, thinking I’d be going to Earth as some type of punishment. Turns out, it ended up being the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“An I used to be so withdrawn and cautious about, well, everything. Until you came around and showed me how exciting life could be.” 

The two leaned into each other, wrapping their hands together. 

“I love you Marco.” 

“And I love you Star.” 

They shared a tender kiss before looking out again. The moon a tender crimson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. 
> 
> So, that’s the end. I do apologize that it took me almost 2 years to get this out here, but hey, depression can bite me. 
> 
> This is by far the longest fic I have ever written, so it is definitely a labor of love. Hopefully, a few of you out there enjoy it as well. Please, feel free to leave a comment, letting me know what you think. 
> 
> Be good to each other out there!


End file.
